The World Arceus Only Knows
by TWAOK.Team
Summary: Hola, somos varias personas que estamos mudando este fic desde un foro por problemas de censura. Nos alternamos la escritura, pero indicaremos al inicio quién escribió qué. Ésta es un historia en un continente nuevo en el que, al igual que en el resto del mundo, las pokemon han adquirido formas humanas, pero las batallas y aventuras continúan casi como antes. Semi-Pokefilia, Harem.
1. Prólogo

_Hace ya mucho tiempo, más de sesenta años, un hombre llamado Red escaló el Mt. Coronet para encontrarse con el legendario Dios pokémon, Arceus. El hombre demostró su fuerza y valía venciéndolo en una feroz batalla. Ante la derrota, el pokémon le preguntó, "¿Qué deseas?"; a lo que el hombre respondió: "Quiero que conviertas a mis pokémon en humanas."  
Arceus se vio extrañado por tal petición, pero al ver que el hombre lo pedía desde el fondo de su corazón, decidió concedérselo._

_Quizás fueron azares del destino, o quizás el deseo de Red tenía mucho más poder, o quizás Arceus simplemente no midió sus habilidades; pero de alguna forma u otra todos los pokémon del mundo terminaron transformados... Incluso el mismo (o la misma) Arceus. Afortunadamente, no se cumplió enteramente, ya que los pokémon únicamente machos permanecieron con su género específico. _

_Luego de que todo el mundo se recuperara del shock, la gente decidió adaptar su forma de vida para asimilar a las pokémon. Primero que nada, se removió la forma de captura, y en su lugar se desarrolló un método que haría que las pokémon siguieran a su entrenador de forma completamente voluntaria. Pero el método implicaría que muchas chicas se sintieran incómodas con ser entrenadoras.  
El método "poke-charm", ideado por el pokémon legendario Shaymin, consiste en que el entrenador logre que el pokémon a capturar albergue sentimientos románticos hacia él, aunque un sentimiento parecido (como una profunda amistad o amor fraternal) puede funcionar. Al lograr que exista el sentimiento, se adhiere al brazo del pokémon un brazalete especial. Éste está diseñado para que lea las emociones del pokémon y, si existe un sentimiento, se quedará en su lugar. Caso contrario, el brazalete saldrá volando como una pokebola fallida. La Pokedex registra los brazaletes pertenecientes a su portador, y los rastrea sin importar donde estén. Además permite la comunicación entre ambas partes.  
El extraño método ha hecho que algunas mujeres no deseen ser entrenadoras, alegando que se sienten incómodas haciendo que una chica se enamore de ellas. Otras han recurrido a la amistad profunda o amor fraternal, continuando normalmente con las batallas._

_La historia que estoy por contar se centra en un continente algo alejado de los demás, llamado Garaden. _

_Garaden es un continente similar a los otros, pero a la vez no tan similar. Para empezar, los gimnasios no son muy permisivos con los que entran, sino que piden estrictamente la posesión de una Pokedex. Y los gimnasios no usan la misma lógica de tipos para elegir su especialidad, sino que eligen a sus pokémon por colores._

_Hay once pueblos, ocho de ellos poseen gimnasios y uno alberga el torneo de la Liga Pokémon a los Altos Mandos._

_Iberis, con el Gimnasio Blanco, hace honor a su nombre siendo un área con fuertes nevadas. La gente no tiene permitido entrar o salir del lugar durante la noche debido a la alta delincuencia del pueblo.  
Amaranth alberga el Gimnasio Púrpura y la Torre Astral, donde habitan los espíritus de los fallecidos. Éste también es un lugar peligroso por las noches, debido a que los fantasmas de la torre escapan bajo la penumbra para devorar las almas de los pueblerinos.  
Serlock es una ciudad metrópolis cuyo gimnasio corresponde al color Amarillo. Posee incontables casas de juego y centros comerciales, volviéndose el centro de entretenimiento de la región.  
Athena, un pueblo cercano a varios ríos, posee el Gimnasio Azul. Es comúnmente llamada la "Capital de los Deportes". Cada año, Athena celebra el Pokeatlón, donde humanos y pokémon pueden competir.  
El Gimnasio Café se encuentra en Peach, un pueblo desértico en el que extrañamente crecen duraznos. Es un lugar reconocido por los viajeros debido a los oasis que lo rodean.  
El pueblo del fuego, Yahn, es donde se alza el imponente Gimnasio Rojo. Es un lugar rodeado de montañas, lo que permite que los pokémon de tipo Dragón visiten el pueblo frecuentemente.  
Hoppip Town es un pueblo tranquilo, rodeado de bosques. Debe su nombre a la alta población de dichos pokémon, que ayudan a los viajeros como guías cuando se pierden en el bosque.  
Xen es la ciudad más desarrollada en la región. Allí es donde se realizan todos los avances tecnológicos importantes, y es donde se encuentra el Gimnasio Gris, el último gimnasio a enfrentar.  
Aegir es un pueblo mucho más simple, sin gimnasio alguno. Sin embargo, es conocido ya que allí se encuentra la famosa "Catedral Arceus", donde la gente de todos lados asiste para celebrar sus bodas o la de sus seres queridos.  
Yatagarasu es un pueblo un tanto sombrío, donde habitan los llamados "ninja". La jefa del pueblo, Utsuho, está dispuesta a enseñar el arte ninja a los que sean dignos de aprenderlo.  
Finalmente, Yggdra City. En ésta ciudad se celebra la Liga Pokémon, y los combates contra el Alto Mando. Es llamada la "Ciudad Arcoíris", debido a las aureolas de colores que forman las cascadas de la región._

_La región en sí es un lugar pacífico, pero últimamente, por causas desconocidas, hay tensión entre algunos de los pueblos. La gente teme una guerra a gran escala; y aunque los alcaldes de cada pueblo dicen que no hay razón para temer, los líderes de gimnasio preparan a sus mejores pokémon, sólo por si acaso._

Ésta historia seguirá a varios entrenadores a lo largo de la región, cada uno con sus propias metas y objetivos, pero con un destino en común: Salvar a Garaden de la destrucción que se avecina.


	2. Ryuuji Chapter 1

_Narrado por Ryuuji, un ciudadano "común" de la aldea de Yahn._

-Hey, ya despierta.

Silencio.

-Vamos, despierta por favor.

Finalmente me decidí a separar los parpados, y lo primero que pude ver fue un par de grandes y hermosos ojos verdes que ya conocía muy bien. A sus costados caían mechones de cabello azulado y debajo unos finos labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

-Al fin abres los ojos -dijo mi compañera con un ligero tono de alivio, al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás.  
-Kath, te pedí que hoy me despertaras cuando la luz de la ventana cayera directo sobre la mesa, y por lo que veo aun falta una hora para eso… - respondí, con un leve y claramente fingido tono de enfado.  
-Lo siento mucho, Ryuuji; si lo recordaba, pero tu padre me pidió que te levantara…  
-¿Mi padre? ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiere con tanta urgencia como para hacer que me levante temprano?  
-No lo sé, solo me dijo que quería hablar contigo.  
-Bueno, será mejor que baje entonces –respondí tranquilo.  
-Claro, saldré un momento para que te cambies.  
-No hace falta -dije mientras apartaba la cobija que tenía encima y me levantaba-. Dormí vestido.  
-¿De nuevo? -dijo ella, justo después de exhalar un breve suspiro de decepción.  
-A veces prefiero la ligera incomodidad a tener que estar poniéndome pijama, además que ayer estaba exhausto. Bueno, no le des importancia, ¿vamos ya?

Cruzamos el estrecho corredor de madera de nuestra casa y bajamos las escaleras. Justo debajo estaba el comedor, y mi padre esperaba sentado con una taza de café y un plato de huevos revueltos enfrente. Nos sentamos a la mesa de modo que yo quedara directo frente a el.  
-Buenos días, padre, ¿qué querías decirme? -pregunté mientras acercaba mi silla a la mesa.  
-Muchacho -movió la mano para apartar el florero que hacía de centro de mesa y poder mirarme directo a los ojos-, creo que ha llegado el momento de que cumplas con tu deber como Sanae -pronunció la ultima palabra fuertemente para hacer énfasis-. Como sabes, nuestra familia y los Izanagi…  
-Aquí va de nuevo -susurré a Kathleen mientras mi padre no miraba.  
-…No se han llevado bien nunca, seguro que recuerdas que nuestra rivalidad existe incluso desde antes de que ocurriera la Evolución Impredecible. Quiero que inicies ya un viaje por la región. Debes de volverte fuerte y derrotar al maldito heredero de los Izanagi -las manos de mi padre se cerraron formando dos enormes puños, al tiempo que sus venas se llenaban tanto de sangre que parecían estar a punto de estallar-. para que así nuestra familia vuelva a tener el control del Gimnasio del pueblo. ¿Te ha quedado claro?  
-Si padre, hoy en la noche Kathleen y yo empacaremos nuestras cosas y nos iremos mañana por la mañana.

En ese momento mi madre apareció por el umbral cargando con dos platos de huevos revueltos. Los puso enfrente de mi y de mi compañera al tiempo que yo le deseaba los buenos días, luego se dio medía vuelta para traernos un par de vasos de leche. Antes de empezar a comer volví a mirar a mi padre, quien me veía fijamente con expresión pasmada.

-¿Pasa algo, padre?  
-No… es solo que… -mi padre estaba confuso mientras hablaba- creí que harías un drama…  
Reí para mis adentros  
-¿Drama? -pregunté, fingiendo indignación.  
-Bueno… tu sabes a que me refiero… creí que empezarías con cosas del tipo "Quiero seguir mi propio camino", "yo no tengo nada en contra de los Izanagi pues nunca me han hecho nada" o "yo no tengo por qué esforzarme tanto para corregir tus errores". Incluso tenía un buen sermón sobre la importancia de la familia preparado…  
Esta vez reí abiertamente.  
-Nah, la verdad es que yo ya tenía ganas de iniciar un viaje hace tiempo, además de que ganarle a aquel viejo senil no suena nada mal.  
-Bueno… menos mal -respondió aun incrédulo mi padre.

Mi madre se sentó y desayunamos sin que nadie dijera nada más. Al acabar nuestra comida mi madre se dirigió hacía mi:

-Yo lavaré los trastos hoy, pero antes háganme el favor de ir por agua al pozo; las tuberías no están funcionando de nuevo. Tomen los cubos que están apilados allí afuera.

Kathleen asintió despacio y se levantó, y de inmediato fui a seguirla. Una vez que llegamos al pozo cargando con los cubos, até el asa de uno de ellos a la cuerda que pendía de la vieja polea y comencé a bajarlo con ayuda de la cuerda. Ella solo miraba hacía abajo, sin decir nada.

-¿Crees que nos irá bien en el viaje? -pregunto después de un momento, sin girarse para mirarme.  
-Será como cualquier otra cosa, solo es seguir adelante -contesté mientras comenzaba a subir el cubo que ya se había sumergido en el agua.  
-¿Es verdad que ya tenías planeado que nos fuéramos en algún momento?  
-Si y no: la idea ya había pasado por mi cabeza un par de veces, pero nunca la tomé muy en serio. Acércame uno de los otros cubos, por favor -dije apuntando a los recipientes vacíos que estaban apilados junto a la piedra del pozo. Ella acercó uno, lo llené y comencé a bajar de nuevo el cubo atado.  
-¿Y… crees que duraremos mucho tiempo solos?  
-A decir verdad, no. Parte de la idea de comenzar un viaje es buscar nuevas compañías…  
-Oh… tienes razón -dijo algo decepcionada mientras me acercaba el siguiente balde. Vertí agua dentro de el y empecé a bajar el otro por ultima vez.  
-Igual, seguramente encontraremos buenos momentos para que puedas cantar a gusto, Kath. –dije apenas comprendí la razón de su decepción.  
-¿Lo dices en serio? -exclamó un poco más animada.  
-Por supuesto. Sostén el cubo para desatarlo.

Así lo hizo y luego comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa cargando con él. Yo tomé los otros dos e hice lo mismo.

-Gracias a ambos -dijo mi madre mientras dejábamos los cubos en el suelo de la cocina.  
-Si si… me parece que tomaré una ducha.  
-Quisiera saber como piensas hacer eso ahora con las tuberías que no funcionan, hijo.  
-Um, creo que soy idiota. Bueno, en ese caso, Kathleen y yo iremos a pasear un rato.  
-Claro, pero vuelvan para comer, por favor.

Kath y yo salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a un sitio que solo nosotros dos conocíamos. Era un pequeño espacio entre las montañas, a no más de un kilometro de distancia de nuestro hogar, al que yo solo podía llegar si ella me cargaba y volábamos un trecho. Era algo así como nuestro escondite desde que lo encontramos siendo niños… bueno, en realidad ella lo encontró y quiso compartirlo conmigo. Solo había una razón por la que íbamos allí: para que yo -y solo yo- pudiera escucharla cantar. Su voz era hermosa, seguramente ninguno de ustedes a escuchado algo más bello. Si tuviera que describirla de alguna manera solo podría decir cosas como que su voz era clara y perfecta, y que ella había logrado alcanzar las notas que nadie más había alcanzado nunca… ¿pero qué fue eso que escribí? Simplemente es algo que no puedo describir… y me alegro de que sea así, pues escucharla era un privilegio que solamente yo había tenido.  
Recuerdo que hace tiempo, quizá tres años antes de todo esto, le hice el comentario de que debería de dedicar su vida a cantar, que sería acompañada por una gran orquesta, posiblemente la mejor que existiera. Apenas terminé de hablar me miró con unos ojos fríos, se alejó y apenas me habló durante los días siguientes. Cuando por fin reuní el valor suficiente para preguntarle por qué le había molestado lo que dije, ella me contestó: "Porque me hiciste sentir que no le das importancia a mi canto, que solo lo ves como algo que puedo hacer y ya, cuando en realidad es un regalo que solo quiero darte a ti. No vuelvas a pedirme, ni a sugerirme siquiera, que cante para alguien más." Después de escuchar eso yo me quedé con cara de tonto y simplemente no supe que contestarle. En lugar de esperar una respuesta, ella me levantó y me trajo a este mismo sitio, y me cantó como ahora, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

En fin, pasamos varias horas allí, mientras que el sol pasaba lentamente sobre nuestras cabezas y su luz comenzaba a ser obstruida por uno de los riscos que nos rodeaban. Sabíamos que este era el momento exacto en el que teníamos que irnos, así que Kath paró de cantar. A pesar de que ya lo había experimentado muchas veces, simplemente no podía acostumbrarme a la sensación que tenía cuando llegaba el inevitable silencio que se producía cuando Kathleen paraba. Era como si antes yo hubiera muerto y estuviera en algún paraíso y mis sentidos estuvieran siendo estimulados de las maneras más agradables posibles, pero luego un tipo con una bata se arrodillara junto a mi cadáver y usara un aparato de electrochoques para traerme de vuelta al mundo de los vivos… sé que suena trillado, pero es lo que sentía. Continuo: Kath paró de cantar, me cargó de nuevo y nos dirigimos a la casa. El resto de la tarde transcurrió normalmente, cumplimos con nuestras obligaciones y luego jugamos una partida de ajedrez, que yo conseguí ganar. Un instante después de que yo clamara el "Jaque Mate" mi madre tocó la puerta de nuestra habitación:

-Hijo, las tuberías parecen estar funcionando de nuevo, ya puedes tomar la ducha que mencionaste en la mañana.  
-Claro, gracias por el aviso. -grité desde dentro.

Se escucharon las pisadas de mi madre al bajar la escalera, luego me dirigí a Kathleen.

-Kath, mientras me ducho ayúdame a empezar con la maleta: necesito que consigas algo de comida que podamos llevar y preparar si hace falta; mi madre seguro te ayudará, lo segundo es que busques mi vieja brújula; aquella con la que jugábamos cuando éramos niños, también que arranques un buen mapa de algún libro; toma el que te parezca mas completo, busques además mi otro par de zapatos que no tengo idea de donde los dejé, también guarda un par de libros y… ¿Se me olvida algo?  
-No lo sé… ¿Ropa? ¿La Pokedex?  
-Yo la elegiré al salir, y la Pokedex ya está preparada… ah, ya, empacas también uno de nuestros juegos de mesa, te dejo que lo elijas.  
-Gracias -contestó con una sonrisa.- Entonces… brújula, comida, mapa, zapatos, juego de mesa y libros. ¿Escojo los libros también?  
-Si. Vuelvo en una hora.  
Kath rió un poco.  
-Claro.

Me fui directamente al baño a cumplir con mi objetivo.  
Sé que les parecerá rara la relación que yo llevaba con Kathleen, y a decir verdad incluso a mi me parece rara a veces, pues yo sentía una gran admiración por ella… no, no solo admiración, casi era una devoción lo que yo sentía por mi compañera, a fin de cuentas ¿quién era yo? Solo un chico que creía que debía de ser el mejor en cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera hacer, pero ella no _creía_ ser la mejor, _era_ la mejor en lo que hacía …y a pesar de eso yo la trataba casi como una sirvienta -y espero no haberla denigrado con esas palabras- pero la verdad es que simplemente… ambos nos acostumbramos a que fuera así. Desde niños crecimos juntos -incluso hemos compartido habitación toda la vida… cuando teníamos trece años o algo así mi madre quiso llevar a Kath a una habitación aparte, pero yo simplemente me negué y le ordenaba a Kath que volviera, mi madre desistió después de un tiempo, añadiendo que estaría "siempre vigilante". Kath nunca dijo nada al respecto, aunque estoy seguro de que estaba feliz de no tener que dormir en una habitación sola-, pero alguien, seguramente mi padre, dejó bien en claro en la mente de Kath que yo era su "amo", -aunque en realidad yo le puse el _poke-charm_ hasta los 15 años- y ella no quería hacer otra cosa que ayudarme en todo lo que pidiera. Así fue toda nuestra vida, y aunque durante un tiempo yo luché contra eso, ella no se rindió con su propósito. Bueno, a la larga supongo que no importó, pues yo nunca la traté mal ni le pedí nada imposible o peligroso…

Cuando salí de mi larga y reconfortante ducha y volví a la habitación vi algo que no me esperaba:

-¡¿Kath?! ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¡¿Estás herida?!

Kathleen se puso de pie de un salto y se inclinó hacía adelante haciendo una reverencia, al tiempo que decía, preocupada:

-Ryuuji, perdóname por favor, yo… no quise… no esperaba que… solo quería que lleváramos las Damas… y mientras buscaba el tablero… bueno… yo… ordenaré todo, te lo prometo.

Comprendí que había pasado, no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-No te preocupes Kath, es culpa mía, yo dejé todo ese desorden así y por eso se vino abajo en cuanto moviste algo. ¿Conseguiste lo demás que dije?  
-Si, tu madre ya tenía la comida preparada, el juego de mesa es lo único que me faltaba…  
-Bueno, ahora ve tu y date una ducha, yo ordenaré esto y escogeré la ropa.  
-Pero…  
-Ve y déjame esto.  
-…de acuerdo.

Kath salió de la habitación y me tocó el trabajo de ordenar… aunque al final dejé todo igual de desacomodado que antes… ya sería una trampa mortal para alguien más en el futuro.

Llegó la cena sin que nada más pasara. Antes de dormir jugamos una ultima partida de ajedrez y luego cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas camas, sabiendo que mañana empezaríamos una parte importante de nuestras vidas.

Kath me despertó al amanecer, yo había dormido vestido de nuevo así que bajamos de inmediato. En el comedor mi madre nos esperaba con un pequeño desayuno, lo terminamos y mi padre me habló:

-Hijo, antes de que te vayas te tengo un regalo -dijo con una expresión complacida en el rostro.

Mi padre extendió su mano hacía mi, abrió su enorme puño y al fin pude ver que era lo que sostenía: Cinco _poke-charms_ de distintos colores, supongo que eso ultimo por estética, los tomé y le agradecí.

-Son lo que más te hará falta en el viaje, lo que necesitamos es que te hagas fuerte y consigas compañía aun más fuerte -me contestó mi padre.  
-Si en algún momento estás en problemas puedes llamarnos, hijo -dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba para despedirme.  
Y así, finalmente dimos el primer paso fuera de casa, mi aventura comenzaba.


	3. Aqua Chapter 1

_Esta es la historia de Aqua Berkstein: Narrado en tercera persona. _

Ciudad Athena, la capital de los deportes y sede del Pokeathlon, el evento deportivo más grande de la región, comenzaba un nuevo día el cual era anunciado por los rayos de sol que comenzaban a revelarse en el horizonte. El comienzo de un nuevo día daba inicio a la rutina normal de la ciudad: negocios abriendo ansiosos por recibir a sus clientes, personas comenzando sus rutinas de entrenamiento junto a sus compañeros pokemon y entrenadores que o comenzaron su viaje hace poco o decidieron quedarse en la ciudad para descansar para luego continuar su viaje.  
Sin embargo, no todos seguían el estereotipo de las personas comunes en la ciudad, principalmente cierto chico llamado Aqua Berkstein. Su cabello blanco que le llegaba al cuello, penetrantes ojos negros y piel morena, hacían contraste con su altura de 1.73 y su cuerpo fornido, dándole una fuerte presencia. Si bien el moreno se estaba preparando para comenzar un viaje, la falta de compañía de un pokemon era notoria. Empacando un par de elementos esenciales para sobrevivir y algo de ropa, el chico pensaba en su viaje próximo a comenzar y analizaba meticulosamente las diferentes situaciones en las que se podría encontrar en lo salvaje. Sería una aventura peligrosa, de eso estaba consciente y la preparación mental por la que estaba pasando era lo que necesitaba para reaccionar acorde a los peligros a los que se enfrentaría. Tenía diferentes tipos de explosivos portátiles y su fiel espada, pero aun así, no sería un camino fácil.  
Tomando su maleta y colgándola en su espalda, Aqua comenzó a explorar por última vez lo que solía ser un hogar feliz, aquel hogar en el que había estado viviendo prácticamente solo desde hace varios años. Caminando por los solitarios pasillos de su morada, el chico pasó cerca de un cuarto en específico, el cual llamo su atención. Recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza al ver las dos camas adyacentes una de la otra, recordando cómo sus dos hermanos solían alguna vez dormir en las mismas.  
**  
- (Michael... Amber...) **–observó con recelo el cuarto, recordando los viejos tiempos en los que los tres se divertían juntos -

Dejando de lado el cuarto, se dirigió a la sala-comedor. Miro una foto familiar en una repisa: El aprendiendo a manejar bicicleta ante la mirada aprobatoria de su padre. Era curioso como todo habia cambiado tan drásticamente en su vida, hasta el punto en el que la única persona que aún seguía con él era su padre… Y el prácticamente ya no aparecía por su hogar. Si es que siquiera seguía considerando esta casa desolada "hogar".

- **Es increíble como cambiaste...** -exclamo en voz alta el joven con un tono de desasosiego en su voz.-

Y es que se había guardado muchas cosas en su corazón. Si bien esta era una de las tantas, al menos deseaba poder sentir que su alma se liberaba, aunque fuera un poco. Dio un suspiro final y dejo una nota en la mesa del comedor, la cual decía "Esto es un adiós, Padre. Debo comenzar este viaje para encontrar la verdad que jamás encontrare encerrado en esta ciudad. No me esperes. Atte: Aqua."  
Luego de dejar la nota, el chico camino lentamente a la puerta de la casa y salio de la misma. Ya fuera, cerró la puerta con llave y la guardo en su bolsillo; Sabia que no la necesitaría más, pero tenerla consigo le traía recuerdos de tiempos que ya no regresarían, y conservar esas memorias, aunque fuera con una llave, le servía de consuelo. Luego de esto, el chico comenzó a caminar por las calles de ciudad Athena, prácticamente listo para comenzar el viaje de una vez por todas, más le faltaba su nueva bicicleta. La había comprado hace unos días con el dinero que había ahorrado trabajando en diferentes lugares de la ciudad y la había dejado en la tienda al cuidado del vendedor para recogerla en el que iba a ser su día de viaje.  
Después de caminar un rato, llego a la afamada tienda de bicicletas "Happy Wheels". Viendo el letrero de la tienda por un segundo, el moreno dejo escapar una carcajada; Era inevitable que el nombre no le pareciera gracioso por su semejanza con el nombre de un juego de internet. Sin perder más tiempo, entro a la tienda mientras sacaba el recibo de su bicicleta nueva para recogerla y se comenzó a dirigir a la caja para hacer efectivo su cambio. Sin embargo, cuando entrego su recibo al hombre, este lo miro con curiosidad.

- **Oh! Así que tu nombre es Aqua Berkstein. Hijo del líder de gimnasio de la ciudad ¿cierto?**

A Aqua le pareció extraña la afirmación del hombre, pero se limito a asentir ante su declaración. El vendedor lo miro por un rato y arrugo el recibo tiempo después.

- **Lo siento, pero no puedo darte esa bicicleta. Órdenes del señor Berkstein.** -Dijo el hombre cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba caer el arrugado recibo a los pies del joven- Que tenga un buen día.

Aqua comenzó a entender la situación. Entonces su padre ya se había enterado de su viaje. Aqua comenzó a sentir como la rabia hacia su padre se volvía considerablemente más fuerte, más suspiro y comenzó a relajar sus pensamientos de odio: No iba a ganar nada con ellos. En vez de esto, comenzó a pensar en una forma para convencer al vendedor.

- **¿Como que no puede darme algo por lo cual ya pague? Como negociante, sabe muy bien lo perjudicial que es para su negocio hacer este tipo de estafas...**  
- **Como ya dije, son órdenes del líder de gimnasio. De hecho...** –Pauso sus palabras por unos segundos, antes de tocar un botón bajo el mostrador, alarmando a gran parte de los policías de las cercanias - **Tu padre esperaba que vinieras a este lugar primero, por lo que me ordeno que llamara a la policía y te pusieran bajo custodia. ****Lo siento, chico, pero es por tu bien.**

Aqua miro a su alrededor, esperando a los que iban a ser sus enemigos. La verdad es que no esperaba que su padre se enterara de sus planes de salir de viaje, pero mucho menos que intentara detenerlo de una manera tan exagerada. Es cierto, Aqua estaba consciente de que él no aprobaba para nada sus razones para viajar (De hecho, Aqua sabía que debía haber otra razón para que su padre no aprobara su viaje en primer lugar, pero nunca había podido comprobarlo) y por eso intentaba detenerlo, mas no al punto en que pondría a la ciudad en su contra.  
El joven suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida del lugar. El vendedor iba a decir algo; Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir su boca para hablar, el joven hablo.

- **Pienso irme de esta ciudad, sin importar quien intente detenerme. Yo ya pague por mi bicicleta... y no pienso irme sin ella en mi viaje.  
**  
Sacando de su maleta lo que era una bomba de humo y lanzándola, cubrió todo el lugar con una espesa pantalla negra. Aprovechando el momento de confusión en el que estaba el vendedor, el moreno aprovecho para ir al garaje y buscar su bicicleta. Una vez encontró su bicicleta negra, el chico salió de la tienda a toda velocidad con la bicicleta. Manejando lo más rápido que podía, se dirigió a la salida hacia el bosque esperando poder escapar de las oficiales de policía que seguro lo comenzarían a perseguir tan pronto como pudieran localizarlo. Lamentablemente, ya podía escuchar el auto de policía a sus espaldas, lo cual no le agradaba para nada.

- **¡****ALTO! Deténgase, en el nombre de la justicia! ** -grito la oficial Jenny con un alto parlante, esperando llamar su atención y la de las personas de la ciudad-

Aqua no volteo a mirarla, simplemente continuo manejando su vehículo de dos ruedas con todas las energías que le quedaban. "Si volteo, simplemente perderé mi ventaja… Debo escapar lo más pronto posible." pensó el joven. Mas una vez comenzó a acercarse a la entrada del bosque, se encontró con algo inesperado: Dos oficiales Growlithe listas para detenerlo de su intento de escape y preparándose para usar un "Envite Ígneo" en conjunto para sacarlo de combate. Afortunadamente para el joven, el joven conocía la táctica de las policías luego de haberla vista en acción en múltiples ocasiones, y comenzó a pensar en una manera de sacarlas de combate.

- **Sera mejor que te rindas. Realmente no queremos lastimarte chico.** –Dijo una de las oficiales Growlithe, mientras miraba al chico acercarse a una velocidad peligrosa en su dirección-

- **Me subestiman demasiado ¿saben?** -Respondió el moreno, mostrando una sonrisa llena de confianza- Puede que no tenga pokemon conmigo, pero…

Pausando sus palabras a propósito, el moreno metió una mano a su bolsillo derecho y al sacarla, lanzo una bomba del tamaño de una canica en medio de las dos chicas que estaban preparandose para atacar, explotando antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera reaccionar. Al principio creyeron que era una bomba de humo, más cuando comenzaron a sentirse adormecidas, cayeron en cuenta de que se trataba.

- **(¿Una... bomba somnífera...? )** -pensó la chica antes de caer dormida junto a su compañera-

- **Se cómo enfrentarlos.** –finalizo su oración anterior con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción-

Sonriendo, Aqua comenzó a recobrar su confianza. Pasar por las oficiales Growlithe era algo que nunca planeo hacer en primer lugar, pero había sido una prueba decente para comprobar que tal le iría a la hora de enfrentar pokemon salvajes. "Nunca está de más una prueba de campo", pensó el chico. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar con sus pensamientos, una ráfaga de viento pasó cerca de él y comenzó a rodearlo, obligándolo a detenerse abruptamente y haciéndolo caer aparatosamente en el suelo. Sorprendido, el moreno aprecio con la mirada sus alrededores, buscando el causante de tal ataque. En medio de los aires, pudo notar una chica pájaro de cabello corto, con gran parte del mismo de color azul pero con la parte frontal de color rojo. Su flequillo se movía elegantemente con el viento mientras la chica descendía elegantemente al suelo, moviéndose en armonía con su vestido azul que le llegaba hasta la cintura mostrando así que tenía puestos unos shorts azules debajo del mismo. La joven chica Swellow miro con una sonrisa apacible al moreno como respuesta a la cara de sorpresa del joven moreno.

- **No me jodas.** –con incredulidad en su voz, el chico trago saliva antes de continuar- **¿Qué haces aquí, Tsubame?**

- **Puede que las policías te subestimen, pero tu padre no.** –respondió con una tranquilidad y ego tremendo la joven pokemon pájaro, mientras cerraba sus ojos al hablar- **Me envió a detenerte en tu intento de escape, ya que sabía que unas simples policías no iban a poderlo hacer. Realmente fue una decisión acertada ¿No crees?  
**  
Aqua contemplo su situación. Dentro de poco iba a quedar rodeado, e intentar pelear contra Tsubame, la Swellow de su padre, definitivamente no era una opción viable. Sin embargo, no tenía muchas opciones si quería avanzar, por lo que desenfundo su espada lentamente mientras miraba a la chica y la analizaba con cuidado. Debía vencerla… ¿O tal vez era mejor simplemente detenerla y seguir su camino? Pensando en sus posibilidades con cuidado, miro su bicicleta y su bolsillo: Aun tenía una buena cantidad de bombas de diferentes tipos, podía intentar algo con seguridad, mas no sería fácil.  
Por su lado, Tsubame sabía que era inútil tener una conversación con este chico, mucho menos convencerlo de quedarse en la ciudad, por lo que decidió prepararse para el combate igual. No era necesario que fuera completamente en serio contra el chico, simplemente desconcentrarlo y detenerlo el tiempo suficiente como para que las oficiales llegaran. Con un rápido movimiento, la chica Swellow se lanzó contra Aqua con un ataque rápido, dejando una estela de polvo detrás suyo por el impulso inicial. Aqua no pudo reaccionar al ataque y fue derribado por el ataque de Tsubame, más reincorporarse no fue complicado para el chico. La peliazulada se elevó por los aires y redirigió su vuelo en dirección al moreno con un nuevo ataque rápido, más esta vez el chico lo vio venir y salto a un lado mientras lanzaba una bomba de humo al suelo. La visión ahora bloqueada de la chica pájaro la obligo a detenerse un segundo, esperando algún ataque del moreno.

Efectivamente, un corte bastante certero del chico moreno corto un poco del flequillo de su cabello y la obligo a retroceder unos pasos. Seguido a este, Tsubame pudo sentir unos cuantos pasos y un cambio en el viento, seguido por un corte a su derecha, el cual pudo esquivar esta vez sin muchos problemas. A este le siguió otro, esta vez con la intención de golpear su ala izquierda. "Así que su plan es bloquear mi vista y atacarme en la confusión de la bomba de humo." Riendo para sus adentros, Tsubame se elevó nuevamente por los aires y usando "despejar" efectivamente despejó el aire de la pantalla de humo. Sin embargo, al despejar el lugar, vio algo que no se esperaba: El chico moreno tenía en su mano izquierda lo que parecía ser una canica, mientras en su derecha sostenía su espada en frente de su cuerpo, preparándose para algún ataque de su parte. Riéndose un poco, la chica se impulsó nuevamente con un ataque rápido en dirección del moreno. Ya podía ver a la oficial Jenny acercándose a su área de combate. "Jaque mate, chico", pensó antes de lanzarse hacia el con intenciones de un nuevo ataque rápido. A toda velocidad, la chica se impulsó y se acercó a toda velocidad al moreno, el cual cerró sus ojos buscando concentración mientras giraba su cuerpo en dirección a Tsubame.

- **(Concentrarse en la potencia de un ataque hace que este pierda velocidad. Enfocarse en que el ataque sea veloz hace que este pierda potencia… Debo encontrar el balance entre ambos, para lograr un ataque tan rápido como veloz)** –recitando este mantra en su mente, el chico comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba, aun con la velocidad a la que se acercaba la chica pájaro al joven moreno**- (Solo hay que esperar el momento exacto para lanzarlo…) Y ese es ¡AHORA!**

Abriendo los ojos rápidamente, lanzo una estocada rápida al frente, de la cual Tsubame apenas y pudo escapar por unos segundos. Cortando su mejilla izquierda, el golpe apenas la toco; Sin embargo, fue más que suficiente para sacarla de balance por lo inesperado del mismo. Sus defensas ahora completamente abiertas la dejaron a la merced de un nuevo ataque de Aqua, esta vez con la bomba que tenía en su mano izquierda. Lanzándola a sus ojos, Tsubame solo pudo sentir como un ardor extraño llegaba a sus ojos y un nuevo golpe con la parte trasera de la espada de Aqua llegaba a su estómago, empujándola en dirección a los autos de las oficiales Jenny, sacándolas de control y obligándolas a detenerse.

Aqua sonrió ante esto: Su plan había resultado mejor de lo planeado. El primer ataque rápido había sido inevitable, pero le permitió medir la velocidad de Tsubame para intentar hacer un ataque que la dejara fuera de combate en el momento en el que volviera a intentarlo. No había logrado calcular bien el golpe y había puesto en peligro la vida de Tsubame (De lo que Aqua se sentía culpable, ya que había calculado el **momento,** mas no el lugar del impacto), pero al menos la había dejado fuera de combate y pudo usar la bomba de una mejor manera de la esperada. Tomando su bicicleta, Aqua cambio su peso y comenzó a conducirla a alta velocidad en dirección al bosque. Su viaje comenzaría oficialmente en este momento, si es que lograba escapar de la vista de las oficiales de policía (y de la chica Swellow, cuando esta reaccionara y comenzará a rastrearlo).  
Una vez en el bosque, manejo a toda velocidad por al menos 2 horas. Había sentido a algunas oficiales seguirlo por la primera hora, pero manejando su bicicleta en la parte espesa del bosque le dio ventaja a la hora de escapar de la vista tanto de pokemon terrestres como, presumiblemente, de Tsubame. Una vez dejo de sentir toda señal de alguien siguiéndolo, dejo escapar un suspiro, aliviado. Había logrado escapar. Sonrió relajado ante este hecho y sus alertas se apagaron: Grave error.  
Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un golpe apareció justo en frente de su camino, sacándolo de combate de un golpe. De entre los árboles salió una niña de mediana estatura, cabello negro largo vestida con un sweeter azul y shorts cremas. La chica miró al ahora inconsciente moreno con disgusto notable, mientras comenzaba a revisar su mochila y sacaba unas cuerdas considerablemente gruesas de entre la misma.

- **¡Un criminal que escapa de su ciudad debe ser llevado a la justicia!** -dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de decisión- **¡Y yo seré quien se encargue de ello!**

Y así, las aventuras de Aqua comienzan. No de una manera convencional… y tampoco de una manera tranquila.


	4. Saito Chapter 1

Narrado por Saito, un joven de la nieve.

_"Salía el sol marcando las primeras horas de la mañana en Iberis, el pueblo tan blanco como la nieve que le rodea, pero que sin embargo su pureza ha sido teñida con numerosos crímenes durante las últimas décadas, llegando a ser normal ver una amanecer interrumpido por armas de fuego y, de vez en cuando, manchas de sangre. Por mucho que haya sido el esfuerzo de la policía, nunca lograron disminuir el nivel de delitos ocurridos en el pueblo se tuvieron que tomar medidas drásticas, tales como un toque de queda el cual empezaba al atardecer y terminaba en el amanecer. Eso no detiene a una familia que se prepara para subir la montaña nevada más grande de Iberis llamada Monte Dahlia, haciendo todos los preparativos necesarios para regresar en la tarde. Partieron siete personas desde una casa de gran tamaño, las cuales eran dos parejas, una más joven que la otra, un niño de apenas cinco a seis años y dos sirvientas. El niño se mostraba muy emocionado y enérgico, se adelantaba bastante a menudo del grupo y constantemente se le tuvo que llamar para que no se alejara demasiado._

_-Sai -Llamó una mujer de estatura media alta, de cabello largo y azulado, y ojos amables de color verde esmeralda. Vistiendo un hermoso vestido hecho de piel, que combinaba bien con la nieve debido a su color celeste pálido - ¡No te alejes tanto!_  
_-¡Saeger, escucha a tu madre! –Dijo un hombre con un tono grave e imponente, aquel hombre llevaba un abrigo blanco, también de piel. Con un cabello negro azabache y ojos rojos, enfatizando una mirada seria, pero a la vez, fraternal-_  
_-Awww, solo quiero divertirme un poco. –Respondió el niño. Él usaba un abrigo blanco similar al hombre que le había llamado, junto con unas botas azules. Aquel niño tenía la cabellera negra y con la particularidad de tener el ojo izquierdo de color verde y el ojo derecho de color rojo dejando en claro el linaje de esa pareja. Mostraba una mirada de inocencia en contraste con su padre-_  
_-Cariño, no seas dura con él –Le susurró la mujer al hombre- después de todo es su cumpleaños._  
_-Lo sé, pero no será una buena fiesta si algo le termina ocurriendo._  
_-Señor –Interrumpió una de las sirvientas, las cuales llevaban abrigos negros con detalles blancos- Si gusta, nosotras podemos vigilar al joven Saeger para que no se lastime._  
_-No, no será necesario… además, él mismo pidió que vinieran ustedes dos a esta subida. Así que pueden tomarlo como su día libre, disfrútenlo._  
_-G-gracias, señor._  
_-Veo que estás amable hoy, eh hermano –Dijo acercándose un hombre, colocando su mano en el hombro de aquel que llama hermano. Su rasgos eran bastantes similares, pelo negro y ojos rojos, su cabello era más largo afirmado por un cola, mientras que su mirada era más joven y menos severa-_  
_-Es decisión de Saeger, y no tengo objeción alguna. ¿Acaso tú sí, Raphael?_  
_-Para nada, aunque veo no me hayas captado del todo –Respondió entre risas, quitando su mano del hombro-_  
_-…_  
_-No te preocupes, querido, tú sabes que el siempre bromea al respecto de tu seriedad._  
_-Lo sé, aunque nunca le encontraré el sentido a ellas._

_Luego de esa pequeña charla, siguieron el largo camino en el cual se detuvieron dentro de unas horas. Al descansar, aprovecharon de ver el paisaje, la nieve blanca relucía gracias a la luz del sol creando un paisaje espléndido al ver el horizonte montañoso, viendo las rocas azuladas siendo cubiertas por aquella nieve pura, un cielo despejado cuyo color combinaba de forma perfecta creando un deleite visual perfecto para un cuadro._  
_Decidieron hacer su almuerzo en ese lugar, aprovechando los pequeños peñascos que sobresalían como respaldos y usando diversos tipos de manteles para poder sentarse y colocar la comida, entre los preparativos, el niño se separó para jugar con la nieve del lugar. Una de las sirvientas de cabello castaño recogido, con ojos de color similar logró verlo y lo siguió._

_-Me pregunto qué regalos tendré hoy –dijo en voz baja mientras sonreía y lanzaba una bola de nieve a un peñasco-_  
_-Joven Saeger, no debería de deambular solo en las montañas._  
_-¡Annalynne! No me llames así, no me gusta._  
_-Lo siento mucho, joven Saeger, pero no puedo…_  
_-¡Vez, lo hiciste de nuevo!_  
_-Mis disculpas, pero sabe que no puedo llamarlo de otro modo_  
_-Oh vamos, no es tan difícil, ¡inténtalo! –Los dos se quedaron mirándose por un rato, siendo quebrado el contacto visual por la negación de la sirvienta con su cabeza- awww… … … ¡Ya sé!_  
_-¿Qué sucede?_  
_-Mi regalo de cumpleaños, quiero que me llames de otro forma_  
_-Pero yo…_  
_-¡Vamos! Es mi regalo –Dijo el niño mirando a los ojos de Annalynne-_  
_-Bien, en ese caso, ¿cómo quiere que le llame? –Preguntó luego de un suspiro-_  
_-Ehm… bueno… ¿qué tal… cómo me llama mi mamá?_  
_-¡¿Sai?! ¡Pero no puedo! ¡¿Qué diría su señora madre?!_  
_-Por favooooooor –Empieza a mirarla fijamente de nuevo, esta vez, con un rostro que reflejaba una ligera tristeza-_  
_-Mire, no puedo llamarle de ese modo, su madre se molestaría demasiado, así que, ¿Qué tal si le digo "Saito"?_  
_-… ¡Siiiii! Me gusta –Gritó con emoción junto con correr alrededor de Annalynne- ¡Voy a pedirle lo mismo a Antoinette!_

_Saeger tomó de la mano a la sirvienta y regresaron a donde los demás se estaban instalando. Al llegar, estaba todo ya preparado para comer, el almuerzo fue placentero por el delicioso sabor de los alimentos que fueron preparados que consistía en carne al horno cocinada con anterioridad, acompañado con arroz y otros vegetales, la vista que se tenía en el lugar mejoraba espléndidamente la hora de la comida. El primero en terminar fue Saeger, seguido de Antoinette, la sirvienta de cabello negro y ojos azulados que usaba lentes ligeramente ovalados, y Annalynne, Seager fue a jugar con ellas posteriormente dejando a sus padres y a sus tíos, estos últimos, terminando antes que los padres._

_-Así que, ¿Cuál es el regalo sorpresa? –Preguntó la madre a su marido- lo has ocultado incluso de mí._  
_-… Mira –Le contesta sacando un objeto de su abrigo, un brazalete de color celeste y detalles color azul zafiro, junto con una piedra del mismo color que los detalles en el centro-_  
_-Eso es… ¡un Poke-Charm! Eugen, ¿Estás seguro?_  
_-Lo estoy, Kathrin, he visto como él juega con esa Beldum casi todos los días. Estoy más que seguro que tendrán algún tipo de lazo de amistad lo suficientemente fuerte._  
_-¿Pero cómo la vas a traer hasta acá?_  
_-Con esto –Contestó mientras sacaba un dispositivo de la manga de su abrigo, el cual parecía un simple reloj de pulsera- es un artefacto en el cual Raphael ha estado trabajando, dice que puede contactar cualquier pokemon que tenga uno de mis brazaletes puesto._

_-Usa el mismo concepto de las pokédex actuales, pero en vez de transportarlas casi inmediatamente, solo puedes contactarte con ellas mediante su brazalete –Agregó Raphael un tanto entusiasmado- todavía no se me permite hacer algo similar como lo que usa la pokédex, por razones de seguridad según ellos_  
_-Veo que eres muy bueno en la tecnología, Raphael –Dijo amablemente Kathrin-_

_-No tienes idea de lo mucho que le apasiona los avances tecnológicos a mi prometido –contestó la otra mujer entre risas, ella tenía el pelo rojo y ojos castaños, si bien su belleza no superaba a la peliazul, estaba bastante cerca. Su tez un menos pálida a comparación de todos los demás sugería que provenía de otra parte de la región. Llevaba un abrigo de piel de color beige con detalles blancos junto con un sombrero de piel del mismo color.- Muchas veces le digo que podríamos mudarnos a Xen cuando nos casemos._

_-No tienes idea de lo que me tienta la idea, Sophia, pero aún tengo lazos en este lugar y aún no hemos juntado todo el dinero para establecernos allí_

_-No mientas –contestó Sophia mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Raphael- sabes que tenemos suficiente dinero para movernos allá sin problemas._

_-Para mudarnos sí, pero aún necesito un poco más para poder invertir en varios proyectos_

_-Me alegra que se lleven tan bien –dijo Kathrin con una sonrisa- Entonces, querido, ¿vas a llamar a tu Swallow?_  
_-Sí, según me indicó Raphael, solo tengo que presionar el botón del costado y vendrá lo más rápido posible._

_-De hecho, le tienes que ordenar a que venga y de ahí vendrá –le corrigió su hermano con una risa-_  
_-… … … Si es que llega –Interrumpió una voz desconocida, entre risas-_  
_-¡¿Pero qué…?!_

_De la nada, un numeroso grupo de ladrones habían aparecido detrás de los peñascos, armados con cuchillos y armas de fuego. Entre toda la conmoción, las sirvientas junto con el niño habían regresado, siendo sorprendidos por los ladrones, Antoinette soltó un grito que fue amplificado por el eco de las montañas. Los asaltantes se reposicionaron para que todos los que habían subido la montaña no pudieran escapar, la impotencia causada en Eugen lo hizo reaccionar de forma irracional, envistiendo a aquel que se situaba en frente de él. Se dirigía hacia las sirvientas y su hijo preparándose para sacar su "as bajo la manga", una porra de goma que suelen usar los oficiales de policía, aún con toda la disposición que tuvo una sensación repentina lo obligó a detenerse. Sintió un dolor muy agudo y potente en la espalda… El bandido que estaba acorralando a su esposa había dejado su posición y apuñaló a Eugen en la espalda, aunque eso solo lo detuvo momentáneamente ya que se dio vuelta para darle un golpe en la cabeza con la porra, dejando inconsciente al asaltante. El resto de los ladrones se fueron a acabar con él usando sus puñales, Kathrin gritó que se detuvieran mientras se dirigía a socorrer a su marido, pero solo logró que uno de los asaltantes se enfureciera y le cortara el cuello con su arma, manchando de un rojo intenso su blanco vestido junto con la nieve pura que estaba a su alrededor. Todos estaban abrumados por la escena, con el poco aliento de vida que tenía Eugen, le lanzó el brazalete a una de las sirvientas y les dijo que corrieran hacia el pueblo, luego de ese suceso, falleció._  
_Su hermano estaba pasmado, y solo reaccionó al ver que una Swanna había llegado, no dudó dos veces subirse a ella mientras en tomaba a su pareja y salía de allí tan pronto como pudo. Saeger logró verlo y por más que le gritaba, él ni siquiera volteaba la cabeza para verle, simplemente se iba hasta perderse en el cielo, fue recogido por Annalynne ya que estaba atónito a ver cómo era abandonado por su tío. Mientras bajaban la montaña a toda prisa, veían como empezaba a nublarse el cielo junto con la presencia de copos de nieve. Durante el camino, se encontraban gente que subía la montaña, y por más que los tres corrían pidiendo a gritos auxilio ellos parecían, simplemente, mirar a otro lado a la vez que cambiaban su rumbo, la misma situación se les presentó una y otra vez cada vez que se encontraban con alguien. La pequeña nevada ya se estaba convirtiendo en ventisca y todavía les faltaban trayecto para llegar a la mansión en Iberis y al ritmo con el que iban, llegarían al anochecer y nadie podría ayudarles. Siendo arriesgado, se desviaron de su rumbo para encontrar una cueva y así perder a los ladrones, pero debido a que la nieve ya se estaba engrosando Annalynne se tropezó junto con Saeger, Antoniette levantó al niño para luego asistir a su compañera, sin embargo cuando intentó levantarla la sirvienta se cayó nuevamente diciendo que sentía mucho dolor en el tobillo, cuando su compañera insistió en ayudarla Annalyne se negó diciendo que siguiera con Saeger, que ella se quedaría atrás para ganar tiempo y no retrasarles más. Junto con esas palabras, le entregó el brazalete que le lanzó Eugen, levantándose con mucha dificultad, esperando por los bandidos. Antoinette se vio obligada a seguir huyendo sin mirar atrás, mas no el niño que, casi al punto de llorar, veía detrás de ella como perdía de vista a la sirvienta, ya con el paso de las horas estaba llegando el anochecer, no habían encontrado a ninguna cueva para poder refugiarse, si bien ya habían pasado el peligro de aquellos rufianes gracias al sacrifico de su compañera, aún debían protegerse de la fría ventisca._  
_Ya estaban llegando las altas horas de la noche y Antoinnete le había pasado su abrigo a Saeger para que no pasara frío, sin embargo ella ya estaba empezando a congelarse, mientras seguían caminando por la nieve se encontraron con lo más improbable y peligroso que pudieran imaginarse, el grupo de ladrones estaban a pocos metros de ellos aunque solo eran par los que alcanzaban a ver, pensaron que lo más probable es que se habían dividido para buscarlos. La sirvienta sabía que tarde o temprano serían encontrados, por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo que su compañera, pero esta vez, compartiendo unas últimas palabras con el niño que trataba de proteger._

_-Saito… Saito tienes que escúchame… aún eres pequeño, tienes mucho por lo cual vivir, por lo que no puedes elegir el camino que nosotras escogimos ahora. Por favor, por mí, por Annalynne y por tus padres, vive lo más que puedas, vive para que puedas elegir tu propio camino… ¡Vive por ti y por nosotros, Satio!_

_Luego de esas palabras, le da el obsequio que supuestamente le iba a dar su padre, el brazalete. Uno de los ladrones logró escuchar a la sirvienta y avisó a su compañero, Antoinette se lanzó contra ellos para que Saeger tuviera tiempo de escapar, pero no pudo avanzar mucho antes de que escuchara el grito de agonía de la sirvienta, miró hacia atrás y vio como caía su cuerpo sin vida en la blanca nieve, tiñéndola de rojo. El niño solo corrió dando un grito de desesperación, aunque los bandidos no parecían preocuparse mucho ya que lo siguieron a paso lento, Saeger corría con todas sus fuerzas siendo obligado a tirar los abrigos que le protegían del frío, varias veces se encontró con personas aunque sabe que es demasiado inusual en las altas horas de la noche y aún más por la tormenta de nieve, sin embargo se repetía la misma situación de ser ignorado._  
_Saeger se estaba cansando rápidamente, su piel estaba extremadamente pálida y su cuerpo tiritaba de una forma violenta, ya casi no podía avanzar por lo que cayó de lleno en la nieve, movió la cabeza para poder ver a los lados y notó que los ladrones se acercaban lentamente a él, pensó que ya había llegado su hora y que no podría cumplir el último deseo de su familia, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas empezaran a brotar de sus ojos y que se congelaran sus rastros. Debido al frio, estaba perdiendo la consciencia rápidamente, solo alcanzó a notar algo muy extraño antes de desmayarse por completo, y era como aquellos asaltantes retrocedían espantados por algo o alguien para luego salir corriendo, una figura que se le acercaba pero ya no podía reconocer nada en su estado actual, a los pocos segundos cerró sus ojos"_

Desperté muy agitado esa noche, mi respiración y mi pulso estaban acelerados… el mismo sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla, de nuevo.

-¡Saito!... ¡Me estaba asustando!  
-Lo siento, Yuki, no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo reaccione así ante ese sueño  
-… ya han sido tres noches seguidas, ¿Seguro que estás bien?  
-Sí, quizás sea una señal de que ya deba partir

Me levanté y miré fijamente a Yuki, su cabello violeta, sus ojos celestes que mostraban preocupación, aunque miró rápidamente a otro lado sin que sus ojos cambiaran aquel semblante. Tomé la manta con la que se suele tapar y se la pasé, diciéndole que no se preocupara. Miré al otro lado y allí estaba Maria, durmiendo plácidamente. No me gusta mucho despertar a ninguna de las dos, pero siendo hoy el día en que tenemos que movernos, no me quedaba de otra, despertó con un gran bostezo.

-mmm… dejen dormir, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan temprano?  
-Lo siento, pero tiene que ser en esta hora, de lo contrario tendríamos que salir en la noche y eso sería demasiado arriesgado.  
-Cierto, entonces déjame lavarme la cara con la nieve, la voy a necesitar.

Me hice a un lado para que saliera Maria de la… "habitación" por decirlo de algún modo aunque solo es una cueva tapizada con madera, he vivido en este lugar por muchos años y, en cierto modo, me siento un poco mal por dejarlo, pero es lo mejor. ¿Mi nombre?... solía ser conocido como Saeger Von Valter, sin embargo he desde el incidente he preferido usar el nombre Saito, sin decir mi apellido. Hoy partiremos a obtener la pokedex ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, ¡prepárate viejo, porque aquí voy!


	5. Drake Chapter 1

Historia narrada por Drake, un joven de tu típica aldea rural del comienzo genérico sacada de un RPG.

_Ah... Pueblo Hoppip, "El paraíso detrás del bosque", hogar del tercer gimnasio, con sus maravillosas corrientes de aire cálido, clima agradable en general, hermosas puestas de sol, el suave césped, pintorescos montes, lagos cristalinos y gran biodiversidad... toda una fuente de inspiración._

Lástima que tenía levantarme temprano sólo para ordenar mi habitación, pues mis padres se enojan mucho cuando la dejo así de desordenada... mis quejas se manifestaban a través de suspiros.

Decidí prender la televisión, pues tengo la costumbre de encenderla mientras ordeno cosas, o cuando como; aun cuando hay pocas veces en las que hay algo interesante... estaba tan aburrido que empezaba a hablar solo mientras ordenaba y cambiaba canales.

-"Ahora un nuevo capitulo de Amores Prohibidos, ¡El Reality!" - "¡Aburrido!"- Interrumpía como si hubiera alguien conmigo para escucharme.

_"Every day's great at your Junes~!"_... ni idea de porqué este comercial me parece tan genial, es como hipnotizante o algo. Luego del comercial, cambié de canal.

-"Canal político:_ La pokefilia, ¡La controversia del momento!_"... nunca fui mucho de política, por lo que me aburrí rápidamente y cambié de canal nuevamente.

Así pasaron un par de canales mas, hasta que oí un ruido en mi closet. Lo abrí, pero no había nada en la parte izquierda ni central, que era donde guardaba la mayoría de mi ropa, aunque en la parte derecha guardaba ropa formal; las cuales no uso casi nunca.

-¿Joltik...? ¿Qué diablos haces metida aqui? -Pregunté apenas vi cierta sección amarilla en el closet.

-Drake, ¿Ya vamos a salir? -Me preguntó como si fuera normal dormir en mi closet, aunque podría considerarse normal viniendo de su especie.

-Nop, tengo que ordenar mi habitación... y estas desordenando mi closet.

-Pues mal por tí, ¿A caso esperabas que te ayudara o algo?

-Oh, Joltik, eres tan dulce -Dije con tono sarcástico.

Joltik había sonreído y luego salido del closet, ahora podía apreciar su cabello rubio, ojos azules y su relativamente pequeña estatura, que era exageradamente alta para su especie, pero a fin de cuentas seguía siendo bajita. Lucía como si tuviera unos 8 años, lo que me hizo sentir incómodo... como si yo perteneciera a esos estereotipos de pedófilos que ocultan niñas en su casa o algo por el estilo. De todas formas había dejado tras de ella un rastro de mi ropa formal, ya arrugada y aparentemente usadas como sabana o algo por el estilo. Mi pregunta no tardó en llegar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en mi closet? -Pregunté incómodo.

-No lo sé... ¿Tres meses? -Dijo mientras se acomodaba el pelo, con evidente despreocupación.

-¿Y cómo no lo noté antes?

-¿Tal vez porque nunca ordenas aquí?

-Buen punto.

-En lo personal me agrada el desorden de tu habitación, me recuerda al primer nido que hice. -Dijo riendo gentilmente, mientras abría la puerta para irse.

-¿Lleno de telara...ña...? -Me detuve al dar un vistazo a las secciones del closet completamente llenas de telaraña de las que no me había dado cuenta anteriormente.

-E-esto... yo me voy a buscar a Horsea... jeje... ¡Buena suerte con eso! -Enunció mientras reía de manera nerviosa y cerraba la puerta rápidamente para luego escapar.

-¡CARAJO, TE VOY A-! ... sigh. -Me interrumpí suspirando; resignado porque para el momento en que reaccioné, ya era demasiado tarde.

Tomó un buen par de horas arreglar todo el desorden mientras Joltik fue a buscar a Horsea, ya evidentemente no tenía mucho que hacer. Yo escuchaba vagamente algunas cosas en la televisión, entre ellas el asunto del entrenamiento Pokémon para batallas, que era el deporte mas popular de la región, así que como buen deportista, podría darle un intento y comenzar justo hoy. Le había contado de esto a mis padres y no tuvieron mucho problema, excepto el hecho de que no llevo ningún Pokémon conmigo, al menos no para pelear. Joltik y Horsea son más que nada amigas de mi infancia, llevamos como 11 años de conocernos.

Preparé mis cosas importantes como ropa, herramientas para escalar, equipo para situaciones adversas, y una foto de mis padres, pues les tengo cariño y todo eso. Con mi mochila siendo impermeable, no habrían problemas con el agua o la lluvia. Aprovechando que aún eran como las 1:10 de la tarde, me dirigí a la ducha para bañarme y posteriormente vestir con la ropa que uso al hacer deportes como escalar o jugar Futbol, que era una vestimenta con la apariencia de un Flygon, sin olvidarme de esos útiles lentes, los cuales cumplen la función de no solo proteger mi vista de tormentas de arena o ventiscas, sino que también eran útiles para protegerme de luces fuertes que dañen mi vista, al igual que protegerme de los Chandelures...

Hablando de Chandelures, otro detalle de Pueblo Hoppip es que es prácticamente perfecto durante el día, pero es un grave error el pasarse por la noche, porque nuestro pueblo es atacado por esas abominaciones. Estas criaturas se mueven desde Amaranth hacia aquí cada noche a robar almas humanas, incinerar a los Hoppips, incendiar hogares, etcétera. Nos acostumbramos a vivir así, y por las noches, gente del pueblo sale con sus Pokémon de tipo Agua, Siniestro o Tierra para enfrentar a los Chandelures y matarlos para regular su población, ya que en Amaranth, nuestra ciudad mas cercana, realmente tiene problemas regulando su población de fantasmas. El peor error que se puede hacer es mirar a un Chandelure directamente a los ojos, así que tienes que mover tu vista hacia las sombras proyectadas desde sus luces para poder saber donde están... oh, hablando de sombras ¿Adivina qué? Algunos tienen la habilidad "Sombra Trampa", la cual te impide escapar de ellos, dejándote sin otra opción que morir o luchar. De hecho, de lo poco que sé sobre entrenamiento Pokémon, se debate sobre prohibir el uso de este tipo de Chandelures, al igual que Excadrill con "Ímpetu Arena" junto a algún Pokémon que tenga "Chorro Arena", o Blaziken con "Impulso" como habilidad... bueno, saben de lo que hablo, regresando al tema de los Chandelures:

Lo peor del caso es que hay gente que usa éste tipo de Pokémon para amenazar gente y realizar crímenes en personas sin preparación, por lo que es cerca de una obligación social en Pueblo Hoppip exterminar a cada Chandelure o miembro de su línea evolutiva que veas. Por alguna razón, su efecto de robar almas solo funciona contra humanos, porque contra otros Pokémon funciona a manera de hipnosis. Hay muchos detalles de que hablar sobre estos espíritus malignos, pero es necesario saber por cultura general, en especial en un lugar donde habiten.

Tanto rato pensando en Chandelures que me tomé un montón de tiempo en la ducha... bueno, después de vestirme y secarme el cabello, fui a comer al piso de abajo, donde estaba el comedor, y mi padre, Jonan Graconis, estaba enseñando a pronunciar palabras a mi hermanito de 5 años... realmente admiro a mi padre, toda su vida fue un gran deportista y estableció el récord de haber escalado la Columna Lanza desde afuera hasta la cima, y es una persona muy agradable. A pesar de no ser mucho de conversaciones grandes, siempre era útil escuchar sus consejos. Siguiendo su ejemplo, seguiré una meta aún mas ambiciosa: Escalar el Pilar Celeste, ¡Llegar a los mismísimos cielos!... lástima que mi madre había ido al estilista, porque quería despedirme de ella antes de comenzar el viaje. De repente, mi padre se percata de mi presencia y me habla desde la mesa.

-Drake, ya veo que quieres comenzar un viaje Pokémon, ya es la época del año donde la mayoría comienza -Decía mi padre con un tono de voz variando entre preocupación y ánimo.

-Si, ¡Ya verás que lograré grandes cosas!

-Jajaja, ¿No crees que eres algo llamativo con esa vestimenta?

-Sip, es que la gente debe saber de mi genialidad, y me reconocerán fácilmente.

-Ten siempre la mentalidad de ser el mejor, sin importar el deporte... probable que te vea en el Pokeatlón de éste año.

-Jajaja... sería mi primera vez en televisión, probable que me ponga nervioso.

-En mi juventud viajé por todo el continente para practicar múltiples deportes junto a mi compañero Hitmontop. Fue por esos tiempos donde al lograr mi maestría pude viajar por todo el mundo y conocer lugares de ensueño, al igual que amigos; Pokémon y personas maravillosas con las que te alegrarás de haber compartido los mejores momentos de tu vida... y también el amor. Cuando era un par de años mayor que tú, ya había conocido a tu madre. La juventud es un tesoro divino, en efecto.

-Entiendo, es todo un mundo de emociones que tengo por delante.

-Solo sé cuidadoso con los peligros que encontrarás más adelante, y no te dejes llevar por la tentación. Nunca sabes las viles intenciones que pueden esconder las caras bonitas.

-Ok, ¿Y donde está Steve? -Pregunté debido a la ausencia del Hitmontop de mi padre.

-Está saliendo con un Ditto que conoció.

-Ese Steve es todo un loquillo, ¿Eh? -Dije mientras reía levemente.

-Jajaja, eso también me recuerda que deberías saludar a tu tío una vez que llegues a Serlock.

-Eso haré. ¿No importa si me llevo la comida enlatada para mi viaje?

-Está bien por mí. Oh, y hablando de Pokémon, ¿No es ese Troy el que va ahí? -Dijo apuntando a la ventana, de donde se podía ver a cierta figura de cabello rosa vestido de negro dirigiéndose al Bosque Tácito.

No podía dejar que se me adelantara, así que me despedí de mi padre y salí de mi casa. Troy es una persona algo reservada, pero agradable si se le conoce lo suficiente. Tiene cierta afición por las cosas "Adorables" y a simple vista es algo difícil distinguir su genero si no fuera por su altura. Él cambiaba de casa con cierta frecuencia, y desde cierto tiempo llevo compitiendo con él en prácticamente cualquier actividad que tenemos en común, y estaba seguro que esta no sería la excepción.

Al salir me encontré con Joltik y Horsea jugando con un Hoppip en el jardín que había en frente de mi casa.

-Drake ¿Ya nos vamos a escalar? -Dijo Joltik con euforia, aparentemente esperando por mí para ir.

-¿O tal vez vamos a nadar? -Dijo Horsea, con su tono de voz gentil y tímido hasta cierto punto.

Horsea era una amiga de hace mucho tiempo también, que conocí el mismo día que a Joltik. Es de baja estatura, con unos ojos rojos, cabello azul claro y vestida de una especie de kimono con patrones que asimilaban aletas.

Me había olvidado por completo de contarles sobre el viaje que estábamos a punto de hacer, por lo tomé un respiro y me senté en el césped donde estaban, luego de que el viento se llevara a la Hoppip.

-Pues, ésta vez planeo ir a comenzar un viaje Pokémon... realmente no quiero que resulten heridas ni que terminen separadas, así que no sé si llevarlas a ustedes o no... al menos hasta la salida del bosque, ¿Aceptan ir conmigo?

¡Iré contigo! ... claro, si no ves problemas -Dijo Joltik a penas terminé mi oración.

-Drake, supongo que iré también... y por cierto, he visto entrenadores pasando por aquella casa -Señaló Horsea hacia la casa del famoso "Señor Oculto"

Nos dirigimos hacia la casa del Señor Oculto, que tenía la puerta abierta a plena luz del día y vimos a un señor vestido de corbata y todo, pero tenía tatuajes raros y símbolos colgados en toda su casa. Parecía estar levitando mientras 17 orbes que parecían hechos de energía de distintos colores estaban girando alrededor de él. Parecía haber notado nuestra presencia desde antes de entrar a su casa sin permiso, sin siquiera mirarnos.

Me sentía algo intimidado por los poderes y extraña apariencia del señor, pero apenas tomé el valor suficiente para entablar una conversación con él, fuí interrumpido.

-Bienvenido, entrenador. Toma esta Máquina Técnica, o MT que ayudara a tus Pokémon a usar Poder Oculto.

-Oh, gracias. -Dije abrumado por lo directo que fue el señor al darme esta especie de disco, el cual levitó directamente hacia mis manos.

-Puedo ver... cosas... el poder oculto de ese Joltik es... ¡Hielo! -Dijo apuntando a Joltik con sus gestos raros, aparentemente rituales de un tipo.

-¡Ahora yo! -Dijo Horsea curiosa por saber su poder oculto.

-Hmm... ¡Eléctrico! -Dijo el Señor Oculto, ésta vez con un montón de certeza.

Ahora poseyendo el objeto por el que vine, me dirigí hacia afuera con rapidez, en lo que escuché la voz del señor diciendo "Necesitas una pokede..." a lo lejos. Estaba tan emocionado que no le dí importancia, y me aventuré hacia el bosque junto a mis dos compañeras. Ésta vez no veía a Troy, quien de seguro ya se había adelantado.

Luego de correr hacia el bosque, quedamos en un punto ideal para acampar, con un lago y árboles con bayas. Aún era de día, pero un descanso no estaría mal, además de organizar un par de cosas. Horsea se puso a nadar en el lago tan pronto como lo vió.

-Bueno, para continuar debemos ser capaces de defendernos contra los Pokémon salvajes ¿Saben qué ataques usan? -Dije, asumiendo liderazgo.

-Pues... yo no he luchado en mucho tiempo, estoy bastante oxidada. -Dijo Horsea.

De repente, un recuerdo viene a mi mente.

-Oh cierto... necesitamos una Pokédex, haría las cosas mas fáciles... bueno, supongo que podríamos ir al laboratorio del Profesor, que esta de camino a Iberis, nuestro primer gimnasio, así podría organizar mejor sus ataques.

-¿Entonces nos guiaremos por instinto y fuerza bruta? -Dijo Joltik, esta vez con una mirada mas o menos perdida en el reflejo del lago.

-Pues si... tendremos que tener cuidado de no seleccionar rivales de mayor nivel a nosotros- espera, ni siquiera sé en que nivel están ustedes dos.

-Drake, ¿A que te refieres por nivel? - Preguntó Joltik nuevamente, algo confundida con los conceptos básicos de los entrenadores.

-El nivel es como la experiencia que tiene un Pokémon luchando o hasta cazando normalmente, así se desarrolla, aprende nuevos ataques y podría hasta evolucionar para hacerse mas fuerte. Cuando las diferencias de nivel son grandes, tus oportunidades de ganar se hacen casi nulas.

-Oh, Drake, mientras estabas en tu casa, vi a Troy con una Mienfoo -Dijo Horsea tratando de captar mi curiosidad.

-¿En serio? Esos no los puedes conseguir por aquí, me pregunto de donde lo habrá sacado.

-Podría haberla conocido en un cambio de casa... oh, ¡Y tiene una bufanda rosa! -Señaló Joltik rápidamente, con su peculiar manera de captar detalles mínimos, pero curiosos.

Como toda persona normal e inteligente, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

_"Maldito Troy y sus gustos de niña"_


	6. Drech Chapter 1

_Narrado por Drech, hijo del líder de gimnasio de Amaranth_

Me gustaría decir que mi viaje inició con una noche tranquila. Me gustaría decir que desperté para ver a mis pokemon durmiendo en sus camas, plácidamente. Me gustaría decir que dormí excelente sabiendo que el día siguiente sería el inicio de mi gran aventura.

Pero eso sería mentir, y realmente, mentir no es mi estilo.

La noche antes de mi viaje, una tormenta se alzó contra Amaranth. Lluvia torrencial, rayos y truenos, fuertes vientos que hacían estremecer a los árboles. Ni siquiera los fantasmas de la Torre Astral querían salir esa noche.  
Vi a mis dos pokemon: una débil y anémica Misdreavus y una pequeña Litwick; ambas temblando como pequeñas y frágiles hojas. Lo que sucede es que Kurumu, la Litwick, le tiene miedo a la lluvia, cosa natural siendo un pokemon de tipo Fuego; y la Misdreavus Patchouli le tiene miedo a los truenos porque... Bueno, simplemente le tiene miedo a muchas cosas. Ambas estaban acostadas en mi cama, temblando de miedo, y tratando de quedar dentro del futón... Sin resultados. Es muy complicado que quepamos los tres ahí. Así que tenían que estar las dos muy pegadas a mi cuerpo para no quedarse fuera.  
Verán, en mi habitación hay dos camas de madera y un futón. ¿La razón? Gran parte de mi vida la he vivido con Patchouli, ya que su madre, Marissa, me crió como si fuera mi madre debido a que yo había perdido a la mía hace mucho. Además, Marissa es muy cercana a mí ya que es la pokemon principal de mi padre, el líder de gimnasio de Amaranth. Como sea, volviendo al tema de las camas, Patchouli y yo solíamos dormir en cada una de las camas de madera, hasta un día hace ya un año que salvé a Kurumu de ser asesinada por el simple hecho de ser una Litwick. La gente de éste pueblo teme a los Chandelure, ya que podrían robarse su alma en cualquier momento, y buscan eliminarlos antes de que alcancen su etapa final. Sentí que lo que hacían estaba mal, no era justo estar condenado a morir sólo por pertenecer a un linaje... Así que la salvé, y vive conmigo desde entonces. Dejé que durmiera en la cama de madera y busqué un futón para mí mismo. Es lo que un hombre de verdad debe hacer, ¿no?  
Y esa es la historia de por qué duermo en un futón.

...Me he ido de tema, ¿no es así?

Ah...

¿En qué estaba?

Oh, claro.

—Sé que les dije que podían venir conmigo si tenían miedo en mitad de la noche... Pero, ¿no les parece que está algo apretado aquí? —dije con algo de fastidio.

—Lo siento, Drech... ¡Pero es que tengo mucho mucho miedo! —Patchouli puso ojos de gatito herido mientras me miraba fijo. Demonios, no puedo resistirme a ella.

—Ya... No hay problema —acaricié su cabello, lo que la hizo sonreír.

Una de las razones por las que siempre me rindo ante Patchouli es porque ella es preciosa. Es pequeña y parece una muñeca de porcelana, pero a su vez, es igual de frágil. Físicamente no es muy fuerte ni resistente, ya que su cuerpo es más bien compacto. Pero de todos modos es hermosa. Su rostro es redondo con dos enormes ojos púrpuras, y su cabello es oscuro de un tono verdoso. Además tiene la piel pálida, como es normal entre todos los fantasmas, y una sonrisa que derrite hasta el más frío de los corazones.

Kurumu es un poco diferente, pero a la vez no tanto. Su cabello es corto y blanco, con un mechón cayéndole sobre el ojo derecho y cubriéndolo. Casi siempre lleva un adorno púrpura con forma de mariposa sobre su cabeza, aunque lo cambia de lado. Sus ojos son amarillos y algo afilados, y su mirada suele ser suave pero cuando habla se pone un poco seria. Su piel es menos pálida que la de Patchouli, sin dejar de ser algo blanquecina. Tiene una figura perfecta, entre pequeña y un tanto delgada, pero no demasiado. Tiene el balance perfecto entre pecho y caderas, al menos para el resto de su cuerpo. Realmente es una de esas chicas llamadas "belleza verdadera", esas que cualquier persona que la mire dirá algo como: "¡qué bonita es!". Yo, por supuesto, no la considero bonita, sino hermosa. Más que eso incluso.

Esto... ¿En qué iba? Ah, claro. Estaba algo incómodo durmiendo en esa posición, así que me levanté más temprano de lo usual (con la excusa de que iba a tomar agua) y fui al patio. Hacía un poco de frío, por la lluvia de la noche anterior. Sentado junto a la mesa que siempre tenemos ahí, estaba mi padre con una caja a su lado.

—Buenos días, papá —dije mientras me acercaba a él.

—¿Despierto tan temprano, Drech? Sé que te gusta levantarte antes que las chicas para prepararles el desayuno, pero son como las siete de la mañana —respondió sin voltearse.

—Sinceramente se me complica dormir a veces...

—Suele pasar cuando eres feromona de pokemon andante— me miró por un momento, fijamente. Realmente no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante esa frase.

Al final opté por no decir nada más al respecto y sólo preparame el desayuno. Cuando volví al patio, la caja que mi padre traía estaba encina de la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso?— pregunté luego de un pequeño silencio.

—Es lo que necesitarás para iniciar tu viaje —abrió la caja y sacó una pokedex—. Lo primero es ésto.

Tomé la pokedex y la encendí. Me pidió que escribiera mi nombre y lo hice. Luego de eso, apareció un pequeño menú al cual no le hice caso porque mi padre me hizo bajar el aparato. Acto seguido, me entregó seis poke-charm, todos de color negro con detalles púrpura, excepto uno que tenía algunos detalles en rojo y amarillo y parecía más valioso.

—El último es para que lo uses en quien más aprecies. No lo desperdicies, hijo.

Me quedé pensando por un momento en lo que mi padre dijo. ¿En quien más aprecie...?

—De todos modos, ve y despierta a la chicas. Debes ponerles los brazaletes antes de iniciar tu aventura. Como ya te tienen mucho cariño, no habrá problema.

Dejé todos los poke-charm sobre la mesa y regresé a mi cuarto. Patchouli estaba despierta, sentada sobre el borde de su cama mirando al techo. Kurumu seguía igual de dormida.

—Patchouli —la llamé suavemente.

—Drech... Buenos días —me sonrió dulcemente y se puso de pie.

—Buenos días. ¿Podrías despertar a Kurumu mientras preparo el desayuno? —Patchouli asintió y me retiré hacia la cocina.

Unos minutos después, ambas estaban en la mesa conversando con Marissa y mi padre. Les llevé el desayuno a las tres y me senté junto a mi papá de nuevo.

—Buenos días, Drech~ —Marissa me saludó como suele hacerlo, con un tono amable y maternal.

—Buenos días, mam- —me detuve, contemplando el grave error que estaba a punto de cometer—. ...Marissa.

Patchouli y Kurumu parecieron no haber notado nada, pero Marissa y mi padre intercambiaron una pequeña risa. A pesar de que es embarazoso, a veces me cuesta no decirle a Marissa "mamá". Es que realmente parece serlo.

—Drech —dijo finalmente mi padre—. ¿No es hora de que les des el poke-charm a Patchouli y Kurumu?

Asentí y tomé los seis brazaletes. En ese momento dudé si debía darle el brazalete especial a alguna de las dos. No estaba seguro en lo absoluto de qué debía hacer con el pokecharm, y en mi desesperación, no se lo di a ninguna de las dos. Claro, mi padre tampoco hizo mención de que hubiese un brazalete diferente, algo que agradecí.

—Creo que ahora sí estás listo para iniciar tu viaje.

Sonreí, no era precisamente una sonrisa sincera, sino más incómoda.

—¿Me recuerdas por qué hago ésto? Pensaba que yo sólo iba a ser un criador. Y tienes a Lara, nada menos.

Mi padre rió fuertemente.

—Quiero que estés a cargo del gimnasio cuando yo ya esté viejo, y ésto es cosa de familia. Si Lara fuese mi hija, con gusto te dejaría seguir tu sueño de ser criador. Pero como eres mi único hijo, recae en tí la responsabilidad de patearles el trasero a los intentos de entrenador que se pasan por aquí.

Los dos sonreímos y chocamos la mano.

—Entonces supongo que no tengo opción —suspiré—. Saldré en un par de horas.

—Ese es mi hijo.

Sonreí de nuevo y subí a prepararme para el viaje. Aunque realmente no tenía mucho que empacar. Sólo un par de trajes y ropa casual, y ya estaba lista la mayor parte. Añadí también una linterna, un botiquín, un mapa, una soga y una carpa. Planeaba preparar las maletas para Patchouli y Kurumu, pero Marissa entró y me dijo que lo haría ella misma. No me importó mucho, Marissa sería más apropiada que yo para el trabajo. Cuando terminé con todo, bajé de nuevo al comedor.

—Saldré a caminar un poco. Veré si en las tiendas encuentro algo que me falte —le dije a mi padre.

—Cuídate.

Tomé mi saco y salí al patio. El aire que me recibió era frío y húmedo. Inspiré un poco el aroma de la neblinosa mañana y seguí mi camino hasta la tienda más cercana. Compré algunas provisiones, calculé que nos durarían al menos hasta llegar al pueblo siguiente. Con todo listo, emprendí el viaje a casa, deteniéndome primero en la Torre Astral. Había presión en el aire. Si prestabas atención, podías escuchar susurros provenientes de su interior. Susurros que podían helar tu alma. Si han estado alguna vez en la Torre Astral, entonces sabrán de lo que hablo. Sentí algo diferente de lo que siempre se sentía allí. Había algo más, algo que nunca había estado. Me calmé, poniendo toda mi atención en las voces provenientes de la torre.

Y entonces lo escuché. No era más que un susurro, una voz que no podrías escuchar a menos que la tuvieras enfrente. Era suave, muy suave. Casi sonaba como un lamento.

Ahora lo oía claramente. Entre los susurros entrecortados, una frase se escuchó. La voz de una mujer resonó en mis oídos y, aunque fue tan sólo un segundo, entendí cada palabra de lo que decía.

"Hasta pronto, Drech".

No sabía qué razón tenía el espíritu para despedirse de mí. Le susurré una respuesta y me marché.

Regresando a casa, pasé por el gimnasio. En la puerta había una figura conocida esperándome, una chica de pelo rosa con auriculares al cuello y una guitarra a la espalda.

—¿Lara? —dije mientras me apuraba para llegar hasta ella.

—¡Drech! —exclamó ella con una pequeña risa—. Al fin te encuentro. Will me dijo que habías salido, pero no me dijo dónde... Y bueno, pensé en esperarte aquí.

—¿Estás loca? Hace frío aquí, te puedes resfriar. Venga, vamos a casa, Lara.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que Lara es mi amiga. A los doce años, cuando íbamos a la escuela, ella se postuló para ser miembro del gimnasio de mi padre, y él con gusto la aceptó. Desde ese día, nuestra amistad se fortaleció más y más con el paso del tiempo, y ella ascendió rápidamente como la entrenadora más fuerte del gimnasio. Ahora se pasa por mi casa cada cierta cantidad de días, y nos vemos en esos momentos para tocar música juntos o simplemente charlar de lo que sea.

Regresando al momento que nos concierne, me quité el abrigo y lo puse sobre los hombros de Lara, caminando junto a ella hasta casa. Cuando llegamos, me apresuré a prepararle algo caliente de beber, y nos sentamos a la mesa junto a mi padre.

—Ah, veo que lo encontraste —rió mi padre.

—No me tardó mucho, sólo lo esperé en la puerta del gimnasio —respondió Lara.

—Drech, Drech... —me reprochó.— No está bien el dejar esperando a una dama, ¿sabes?

—Eso se aplicaría si hubiésemos arreglado encontrarnos...

—No te escapes de tus deberes —dijo Lara, fingiendo indignación.

Los tres nos reímos un rato, interrumpidos por un estornudo mío. Pero claro, luego de eso la risa siguió.

—¿Algo interesante en tu incursión a la tienda, Drech? —preguntó mi padre luego de un rato.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... En la Torre Astral, escuché una voz que se despedía de mí.

—¿En la Torre Astral? Interesante. —comentó Lara.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué pudo haber sido?

—Muchas cosas, en realidad. Pero lo más probable es que hay un alma allí que aún te guarda cariño.

—¿Qué podría haber hecho yo para que un alma me guarde cariño?

—Drech, siendo tú, lo único que me sorprende de la situación es que haya sido sólo un alma quien se despidió.

De nuevo mi padre me dejó desconcertado. Sí, en ese momento no sabía que tenía ésta... habilidad para tratar con los pokemon. En ese estado, fui hasta la habitación de Marissa y toqué la puerta.

—¿Puedes esperar un momento? —dijo ella desde el otro lado—. Sólo un par de segundos.

Di media vuelta y fui hasta mi cuarto por mis cosas. De nuevo en el comedor, metí los poke-charm en mi maleta y guardé la pokedex en el bolsillo de mi saco. Poco tiempo después, las chicas bajaron. Patchouli y Kurumu llevaban ropa sencilla, pero suficiente para que no las afectara el frío. Al menos el clima sólo duraría hasta salir del pueblo, creo.

—Ahora sí... Supongo que ésto es el adiós por ahora, papá —dije con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Y esa cara? ¡Levanta esos ánimos! Ambos sabemos que regresarás, y cuando lo hagas, serás mucho más fuerte de lo que eres hoy.

—Sin mencionar que tendré que luchar contra ti y Lara para demostrar mi valía.

—Precisamente. Ahora, sonríe de verdad y despídete de Marissa.

Me acerqué a Marissa y me abrazó.

—Cuídate mucho, Drech. Yo y todas las chicas estaremos esperando que vuelvan.

—Lo haré. Y prometo cuidar aún más a Patchouli y a Kurumu.

—Así me gusta. Recuerda lo que siempre te digo, Drech.

—"Siempre ser un caballero", ¿no?

Marissa asintió y me abrazó de nuevo. Les di tiempo a las chicas de despedirse también. Patchouli se tomó un poco de tiempo, prometiéndole a su madre que sería fuerte y no se volvería una carga para mí. Y en ese ínterin, Lara me abrazó fuertemente y me hizo prometer que volvería y cantaríamos sobre mi viaje. Al cabo de diez minutos, ya estábamos saliendo de la casa. En el patio frontal, las otras pokemon de mi padre nos esperaban para despedirse también. Cuando nos dejaron, tuve una extraña sensación. Estaba bastante emocionado, no sabía lo que vendría en mi camino cuando pusiera un pie fuera de Amaranth. Y así, aún con ese sentimiento pegado a mí, recorrí el camino que me llevaría fuera del pueblo. Ya no había vuelta atrás ahora.

Finalmente, mi viaje comenzaba.


	7. Ryuuji Chapter 2

_Otro día narrado por Ryuuji, un viajero nada común de la aldea de Yahn._

-Kath.  
-¿Si?  
-Olvidamos los sacos de dormir.  
-¡Es cierto! Es culpa mia. ¡Volveré por ellos! -contestó apurada al tiempo que se giraba en dirección a la casa.  
-Quieta allí -dije mientras la agarraba con fuerza de la muñeca- ni tu ni yo volveremos por ahora.  
-Pero...  
-Nada, no vamos a volver 5 minutos después de irnos diciendo "Hola jefe, ¿que crees? olvidé los sacos de dormir. Pero ahora si ya me voy. Bye."  
-Bueno, ¿pero qué haremos entonces?  
-Los compraremos aquí en el pueblo. Igual teníamos que atravesarlo para salir del valle.  
-De acuerdo -dijo al tiempo que asentía lentamente.

Nuestra casa estaba sobre una colina a unos 10 minutos de camino del pueblo. Seguimos caminando por el sendero hasta que al fin pisamos el pavimento de la parte más urbana de la comunidad... Aunque a pesar de todo Yahn no era una ciudad muy grande. Gracias a las montañas se había vuelto uno de esos pequeños pueblos aislados de los que nadie llegaba o se iba sin que todo el pueblo lo supiera, y gracias a las mismas era el lugar favorito de las pokémon dragón y voladoras. Yahn era pues un pueblo pequeño, no muy poblado y de costumbres tradicionales muy parecidas a las de Johto.

Nada más llegar al pueblo fuimos hacía una plaza para decidir que rumbo tomaríamos primero. Dejamos las mochilas en el suelo y nos sentamos al borde de una fuente.

-Creo que... deberíamos de pasar primero por Serlock para ir al Laboratorio -dijo Kath algo insegura.  
-¿Y por qué habríamos de ir al laboratorio? Ya tengo una Pokedex y mi padre me enseñó todo lo que un entrenador debe saber.  
-Bueno... ¿qué planeas hacer entonces? -preguntó Kath mientras metía sus pálidas manos al agua de la fuente.  
-Ir rumbo a pueblo Iberis. Todo mundo dice que el líder de allí es bastante débil, por lo que sería lo mejor para empezar.  
-No recuerdo donde queda pueblo Iberis. ¿Qué rumbo hay que tomar?  
-Para llegar debemos pasar por Serlock, luego el Laboratorio y finalmente está pueblo Iberis -dije con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Kath se me quedó mirando raro, como entre ofendida y molesta, por un instante. Después simplemente me salpicó la cara con el agua de la fuente sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué haces eso? -le pregunté haciéndome el desentendido mientras me secaba la cara.  
-Perdón, pero es que... a veces eres un tonto -me contestó, no sé si en verdad arrepentida o aun molesta.  
-Está bien -le puse mis manos sobre los hombros- te perdono Kath.

Ella sonrió un poco, pero antes de que me contestara algo más la empuje hacía atrás para que cayera dentro de la fuente. Aunque... consiguió agarrarme para que cayera junto con ella. A partir de ahí todo fue salpicar al otro y agarrarlo por los tobillos para no dejar que saliera de la pequeña fuente de cuarenta centímetros de profundidad. Fue divertido... hasta que un policía nos sacó por la fuerza a ambos.

El policía nos llevó a la estación. Allí nos preguntaron lo normal: Que si quienes éramos, a donde íbamos, nuestras edades, que si que hacíamos jugando en la fuente y bla bla bla. Nos dieron el sermón sobre la propiedad publica que era de esperarse y luego nos dieron algo de comer porque "se hacía tarde". Finalmente nos dejaron ir.

Si quieren saber lo que pienso, yo creo que en realidad el asunto no iba sobre que estuviéramos chapoteando en una fuente, posiblemente creyeron por las mochilas que nos fugábamos de casa o incluso del orfanato, pero al ver que no había reportes de desaparecidos nos dejaron ir tranquilamente.

O tal vez solo no tenían nada mejor que hacer... a decir verdad me da igual, pues me dieron de comer gratis.

-Cielos... creí que iríamos a prisión. -dijo Kath aun mojada, pues los oficiales desgraciados no nos prestaron nada para secarnos a pesar de si habernos tenido allí por tanto tiempo.  
-¿Por jugar en una fuente? No creo que eso sea motivo para meter a nadie a la cárcel -dije mientras trataba de escurrir un poco mi camisa- pero no negaré que hubiera sido divertido ver a mi padre irnos a recoger a una de las celdas de la prisión.  
-¿Divertido? si hubiera pasado algo así no le contarías a nadie que tu padre te trató de una manera "divertida" -contestó mientras trataba de escurrirse uno de los mechones de cabello.  
-Te noto extraña hoy, Kath... pareces estar un poco menos seria y más... sincera y hasta juguetona. ¿Tanta falta te hacía la idea de dejar la casa por un tiempo?  
-Puede que tengas razón con lo de mi humor... pero... no es ese el motivo.  
-¿Cuál es entonces? -le pregunté mientras sacudía mi cabeza para tratar de secar un poco mi pelo.

-Es un secreto -puntualizó.  
-Bueno... vayamos a buscar un lugar para comprar los sacos de dormir -contesté mientras levantaba mi mochila y comenzaba a caminar hacía la zona comercial del pueblo.  
-¿No iremos a cambiarnos? -preguntó Kath algo sorprendida.  
-¿Para qué? Es medio día, la ropa se secará mientras caminamos.  
-Si tu lo dices... -dijo con un suspiro y comenzó a seguirme- Ryuuji, ¿podemos parar antes en aquella tienda?  
-¿Qué tienda? -contesté confuso sin dejar de caminar.  
-La que está aquí enfrente -señaló hacía un pequeño puesto de madera- ésta que está aquí en la entrada de la zona comercial.  
-Claro, vamos.

La tienda era, como dije, un pequeño puesto de madera cubierto con un toldo rojo en la parte posterior. No se podía ver mucho hacia adentro, pero se podía percibir el olor a metal, plástico, madera y otros materiales característicos de los talleres. Kathleen se acercó y golpeó despacio el mostrador del local. Poco después apareció un hombre viejo de cara amigable. Usaba lentes, tenía el pelo bien blanco y las manos callosas. Mentalmente lo apodé Geppetto.

-Buenos tardes, ¿qué es lo que nece... ¡Kathleen! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte, muchacha!  
-Hola, es un gusto volver a verlo, señor Ren.

Sigue siendo Geppetto para mi.

-Igualmente. No te habías pasado por aquí desde hace unos... siete u ocho años, ¿Qué te trae de vuelta? ¿Ryuuji a vuelto a romper algo? -preguntó el viejo en un tono risueño.  
-Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos? -pregunté extrañado.  
-Tu a mi no, pero yo si que te había oído nombrar muchacho -contestó Geppetto, siempre sonriente.  
-Te explicaré, Ryuuji -dijo Kathleen mientras me tomaba del brazo- verás, el señor Ren se dedica a elaborar y reparar juguetes. Yo lo conocí hace años cuando tu rompiste sin querer aquel trenecito de madera que te habían regalado. Tu tenías unos ocho años cuando eso pasó. Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero... lloraste mucho en ese entonces -Kath dejo escapar una pequeña risita- ...así que yo tomé las partes del trenecito y caminé por todo el pueblo hasta que vi de lejos al señor Ren construyendo un carrito de madera. Le dejé el tren y el lo reparó al día siguiente. Estabas muy feliz cuando viste a tu juguete arreglado y como nuevo. A partir de entonces yo le traje al señor cada cosa que terminabas rompiendo.  
-Ahh... si recuerdo... aunque siempre creí que eras tu quien los reparaba.  
-Lamentó decepcionarte -respondió Kath mientras desviaba la mirada.  
-No importa, Kath, no importa. Sigues siendo tu quien se preocupaba de que yo no llorara día y noche.

Kath esbozó una sonrisa fugaz y después se dirigió de nuevo al señor Geppetto.

-Señor Ren, ¿recuerda aquello que le encargué la última vez que nos vimos?  
-¿Hablas de la cajita musical, cierto? Oh si, aun la recuerdo.  
-¿La vendió? -preguntó Kath evidentemente preocupada.  
-No no, debe de estar guardada en la bodega -respondió Geppetto mientras se giraba y caminaba algunos pasos- ¡Aquí está!

Geppetto le mostró a Kathleen una pequeña caja de madera con adornos y molduras aquí y allá. Era algo sencilla, pero muy bonita. Kathleen la abrió y pude escuchar por un instante una melodía familiar, pero Kath cerró la caja antes de que pudiera identificar la melodía.

-Señor Ren, le quedó preciosa.  
-Gracias muchacha -dijo Geppetto guiñando los ojos y aumentando la extensión de su inocente sonrisa.  
-Aquí está lo que habíamos acordado. En serio lamento no haber podido venir por ella antes.  
-No te preocupes, seguro que tenías cosas más importantes que atender primero. Por cierto, ¿a donde van con esas mochilas?  
-Iniciamos una aventura por la región -contesté.  
-Así es... posiblemente no volvamos a Yahn en mucho tiempo, por eso me decidí a venir ya -reafirmó Kathleen algo apenada.  
-Ya veo. Dime, Ryuuji, ¿planeas ser un Domadragón también? -preguntó Geppetto con curiosidad.

Creo que no lo he mencionado. Por el mismo motivo que en Yahn hay muchas pokémon Dragón, muchos de los entrenadores de aquí aspiran a adoptar el titulo de Domadragones. La razón... bueno, en teoría las pokémon Dragón suelen ser más fuertes que las otras, y en muchos casos es más difícil conseguir que los pokecharm funcionen con ellas, pues algunas simplemente no se dejarán encantar por alguien débil o que incumpla con uno u otro requisito (a veces físico, a veces de comportamiento) que ellas mismas imponen a criterio propio. Algunas ni siquiera permiten que los chicos se les acerquen salvo muy raras excepciones. Otras no dejarán que se les ponga el pokecharm a no ser que el entrenador las derrote en una batalla, como antes se acostumbraba. Por cosas como esta poco a poco se ha formado la costumbre de que es muy difícil ser el entrenador de una dragón, y los que logran ser el entrenador de al menos cinco obtienen el titulo de Domadragón.

Mi padre nunca obtuvo el titulo, pues solo logró entrenar a una Haxorus, el resto de su equipo no eran Dragones. Posiblemente ese es el motivo de que no ganara el control del Gimnasio, pero hasta donde sé, tampoco el líder actual es un Domadragón.

Volviendo a mi conversación con el papá de pinocho...

-No es mi objetivo principal, pero tampoco me molestaría hacerme con el titulo... -respondí tranquilo.  
-Pues sé de algo que podría interesarte entonces -dijo el viejo algo animado.  
-Dígame.  
-Tu ya has dado el primer paso, pues tu compañera principal es una Altaria, pero aun te faltan cuatro... el punto es que yo escuché que en una de las cuevas de las montañas del sur está viviendo una Dratini.  
-Mmm... disculpe mi escepticismo, señor Gep... Ren, pero no puedo creer que una pokémon con tanto potencial esté viviendo sola y nadie haya intentado capturarla aun -exclamé decepcionado.  
-Espera, es cierto lo que dices, muchos han ido... pero nadie a logrado ponerle el pokecharm a esa Dratini. Si tu planeas ser un Domadragón, creo que al menos deberías de hacer ahora un primer intento.  
-Bueno, supongo que no perderé nada, y si fallo obtendré algo de práctica tratando con Pokémons Dragón. Además de que mi plan ya es dirigirme al sur… Probaré. Nos veremos después, señor Ren.  
-Buena suerte, espero que cuando vuelvan ya seas un gran entrenador, Ryuuji.

Geppetto levantó su mano y la agitó para despedirse, al tiempo que Kath y yo hacíamos lo propio. Caminamos por la zona comercial consiguiendo cosas que nos serían indispensables para el viaje... como palomitas de maíz y polvo para preparar leche con chocolate. Ah, y los sacos de dormir.

-¿Por qué compraste cuatro? –preguntó Kath cuando nos alejamos de la tienda.  
-Ya te lo dije, no estaremos solos mucho tiempo. Si hay suerte para esta noche ya tendremos una compañera nueva, y no pienso hacerla dormir en el suelo. Y además así llevo un repuesto. Aunque claro, podríamos irnos solo con dos si no te parece mal que la Dratini y yo compartamos saco de dormir.

En ese momento sentí un fuerte y punzante dolor en la cabeza... Kathleen me había dado una bofetada. Supongo que ya me la merecía. Dejé hasta allí esa conversación.

Algunas horas después ya habíamos abandonado la parte urbana del valle y estábamos en las faldas de las montañas. Comenzaba a anochecer y el sol ya se había ocultado fuera de la vista del valle, pero los rayos de color naranja aun iluminaban el cielo. Kath comenzó a tararear una de sus nanas favoritas de hace años. Cuando comenzaban a disiparse los primeros rayos de luz naranja Kath se detuvo y se sentó sobre una roca.

-¿Pasa algo? -le pregunté preocupado.  
-No -negó lentamente con la cabeza- ...por favor, siéntate allí.

Señaló con la mirada una piedra que estaba enfrente y a la misma altura que la de ella

-Dime –le pedí en cuanto estuve cómodo.  
-Mmm... lamento haberte golpeado... y lamento también si te hice enojar en la mañana... y lamento haber sido rara todo el día -dijo sin querer mirarme a los ojos.  
-Kath, no me importa nada de eso. Me vengué por todas y cada una de las cosas que me molestaron... excepto la bofetada, esa fue mi culpa y la dejaré pasar -contesté... no muy en serio.  
-No no, lo que pasa es que... efectivamente estaba rara hoy. Lo que sucede es que... estoy asustada, Ryuuji, asustada de que estemos comenzando este viaje -respondió aun con la mirada en el horizonte.  
-No tienes por qué estar preocupada. Vamos a estar juntos, y protegernos el uno al otro ¿o no?  
-Si, así es... pero creo que no entiendes que lo que me preocupa en realidad es... nada, olvida eso ultimo -se inclinó y abrió su mochila para sacar la caja musical-. Toma, es para ti.  
-¿La caja que le encargaste al juguetero?  
-Si... desde un principio iba a ser para ti. Planeaba regalártela en un uno de tus cumpleaños pero... el dinero nunca me alcanzaba, siempre terminaba teniendo que gastarlo en otra cosa. Anda, ábrela.

Así hice y finalmente pude escuchar completa la canción que reproducía: era la misma nana que Kath tarareaba hace unos minutos, la que cantaba también hace mucho cuando yo no podía dormir... que niño tan problemático era.

-Iris.  
-¿Eh? -exclamó Kath intrigada.  
-Es el nombre que le diste a esta canción.  
-Tienes razón... ya no lo recordaba.  
-Muchas gracias Kath -me levanté, la abrasé y la besé en una mejilla-. Listo, me he vengado. Soy un caballero, así que cambio bofetadas por besos. Mira: tu mejilla incluso se ha puesto tan roja como se me había puesto a mi.

Hice que se avergonzara tanto con ese comentario que me gané otra bofetada. Me la merecía también, por supuesto.

-Creo que quieres otro.  
-Eres un tonto -concluyó Kath mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar.

Aunque puedo asegurar que seguía sonrojada.

Aun había un poco de luz cuando entramos en la cueva que nos había indicado Geppetto. Grité varias veces, pero no respondió nadie.

-Tal vez alguien más logró volverse su entrenador -dijo Kathleen tranquilamente.  
-O tal vez nos equivocamos de cueva. O está dormida. En todo caso, tratemos de llegar al fondo de la cueva.  
-Eso no será necesario -gritó una voz que se acercaba desde la oscuridad.  
-Creo que aquí viene la Dratini -dije despacio.

Unos segundos después la pequeña chica ya estaba a la vista. Tenía el pelo de color azul claro y llevaba las piernas desnudas. El resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una especie de túnica blanca y sobre la cabeza llevaba una diadema del mismo color. Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no pude saber que eran de color azul profundo hasta unos instantes después.

-Otro maldito entrenador. Por favor, ya entiendan que no me iré con ninguno de ustedes -exclamó enfadada y aun sin abrir los ojos.  
-¿Y qué es lo que haría falta para que te fueras con alguno? -me atreví a preguntar.  
-Bueno, eso es algo que no tengo ganas de compartir. Pero bien, veamos -la Dratini abrió lentamente los ojos-. ¡Pero que gu...! Esto... quiero decir... ¡no hay forma de que me fuera con alguien como tu!  
-Está bien. Vámonos Kath, tratemos de avanzar un poco fuera del valle antes de montar un campamento -dije mientras me daba media vuelta.  
-¡Espe...! Digo, ¡vaya entrenador más cobarde! -gritó la Dratini- Venir a molestarme e irse sin siquiera intentarlo.  
-¿No acabas de decir que no hay manera? -pregunté mientras seguía caminando hacía la salida.  
-¡Claro que no la hay! -la Dratini corrió hasta ponerse frente a mi para impedirme salir de la cueva- pero tampoco les permitiré irse como si nada pasara. ¡Prepárense!

La Dratini cargó rápidamente hacía nosotros mientras mostraba las uñas, cortas pero afiladas, de sus manos. Kath se puso frente a mi y esperó ordenes.

-Protección –indiqué con calma.

Kath obedeció de inmediato y la Dratini salió despedida hacía atrás al chocar con la barrera.

-Kath, vuela.

Kathleen quedó fuera del alcance de la Dratini, pero esta cambió de inmediato táctica y comenzó a dirigirse hacía mi. No era muy honorable al parecer, pero Kath bajó y la derribó antes de que pudiera hacerme nada.

-Malditos sean, creo que ya no puedo más -dijo mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie. Al parecer tampoco era muy fuerte- y ni se te ocurra ponerme... esa cosa... mientras estoy inconsciente, pues no funcionará.

Finalmente se desmayó en el suelo de la caverna. Kath se me acercó y dijo:

-Creo que quiere que le pongas un pokecharm ahora.  
-Eso creo yo también. Fue bastante evidente que no peleaba en serio.  
-Bueno, hazlo –me apuró Kath.

Me incliné junto al pequeño cuerpo de la Dratini y tomé uno de sus brazos. Agarré uno de los Pokecharm que mi padre me había dado (el de color naranja) y se lo puse en la muñeca. Tal y como esperábamos, el Pokecharm se quedó en su lugar. Un instante después la Dratini abrió los ojos y chilló:

-¡No! ¡¿Qué es lo que haz hecho?! ¡Ni creas que te seguiré a ningún sitio!  
-Como quieras -dije mientras Kath y yo salíamos finalmente de la cueva.  
-¡Mi nombre es Amy! -dijo la Dratini mientras se levantaba.  
-Mucho gusto, Amy. El mío es Ryuuji.  
-¡Me gusta el pescado! -gritó mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de nosotros.  
-A mi no. Es salado, huele mal y tiene espinas.  
-¿Entonces nunca comerán pescado?  
-Quizá alguna vez, a Kath si le gusta -contesté mientras apuntaba en dirección a mi compañera.  
-Entonces los seguiré, ya mucho que no como pescado.  
-Si es lo que quieres hacer.

Amy corrió un poco y finalmente nos alcanzó. Ella y Kathleen parecían recelosas una de la otra al principio, pero para el final de el día habíamos abandonado el valle y parecían llevarse bien. Levantamos campamento no muy lejos de la montaña, cenamos conservas y nos fuimos a descansar.

Ah, pero antes Kath se aseguró de que Amy y yo no compartiéramos el saco de dormir.


	8. Zeke Chapter 1

_Historia desde el punto de vista de Zeke, un chico de Aegir Town._

Estaba atardeciendo en Aegir Town, los rayos anaranjados del sol bañaban la ciudad. Se podía respirar el aire de tranquilidad característico de la ciudad y las vidrieras de la Catedral alumbraban el interior de la misma con multitud de colores reflejando sus dibujos en el suelo. La gente paseaba por la calle, pasaba el rato en el parque o estaban en la cafetería local, pero había un chico que no estaba haciendo nada de eso, estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana, pensando en sus cosas.

-Ya mismo será la hora…-Suspiraba.-¿Mmm?, ¿alguien está llamando a la puerta? Adelante.  
-¿Todavía sigues aquí?-Preguntó una chica de quince años, ojos azules y pelo largo color castaño atado con una coleta mientras se apoyaba en la puerta que acaba de abrir.  
-Así es hermanita, pero creo que antes voy a salir para darme una vuelta.-Le contestó el chico mirándola a los ojos.  
-De acuerdo, vas al lugar de siempre, ¿no? Recuerda que tenemos que ir a la fiesta de despedida de tu amigo Kyle, así que si tardas mucho iré a buscarte.  
-No te preocupes, volveré pronto. Dile a mamá que quedamos en… 45 minutos en la puerta de casa.  
-Muy bien, yo terminaré de arreglarme. Ve con cuidado, Zeke.  
-Tranquila, aquí nunca pasa nada.-Le respondí entre risas.-Nos vemos luego, hermanita.

Me aparté de la ventana, me senté en la cama para abrocharme las deportivas y me dirigí a la puerta. Iba andando por la calle a un paso tranquilo, camino a "mi lugar de siempre" que no era otro que el parque de la ciudad, me encantaba estar allí. A pesar de toda la gente que vi hace un rato apenas había nadie en la calle, no era algo que me importase mucho de todas formas. Como siempre en el parque se respiraba un aire de paz que hacía que te olvidaras de todos tus problemas, por eso me gustaba tanto este sitio.  
Subí una pequeña colina y me senté bajo el único árbol que había, mirando al horizonte, viendo como el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras las montañas. Me sentía muy relajado sentado allí por lo que aproveché para pensar en mis cosas.

Pensaba en mi familia, básicamente. En mi madre, Susanne, que es todo lo que puede ser una madre y más, en mi hermana Caitlyn, aunque la verdad es que no nos unen ningún lazo de sangre ya que es adoptada. Mi madre la adoptó cuando ella tenía… dos años y yo cuatro, así que nos criamos como hermano y hermana y hemos forjado una fuerte relación.  
Hace cosa de un año mi madre nos contó que Caitlyn no era mi hermana, era la única hija de un matrimonio cuyo apellido era Alerion pero ellos la abandonaron porque no podían ocuparse de ella y mi madre decidió hacerse cargo de ella. Obviamente, oír esa historia "destrozó" a Caitlyn, pero ahora tenía una familia de verdad que la quería y nunca la abandonaría, ese pensamiento hacía que nunca perdiera esa adorable sonrisa que siempre luce. Sin embargo, saber el pasado de Caitlyn no ha cambiado en nada nuestra relación y nunca lo hará, para mí siempre será mi querida e inocente hermanita.  
Del único que no tenía ningún recuerdo era de mi padre… eso me entristecía mucho pero no es algo a lo que le diera demasiada importancia porque no me llevaría a ninguna parte.

Tenía la impresión de que el tiempo pasaba muy despacio, como si acabara de llegar, pero una brisa de viento hizo que me diera cuenta de que era todo lo contrario.

-Ya va siendo hora de volver.-Me dije a mí mismo a la vez que me levantaba.-Tengo que contarles a mamá y Caitlyn lo que quiero hacer, ya basta de darle vueltas.-Pensé viendo como los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaban tras las montañas y empezaba a anochecer.

Se había hecho mucho más tarde de lo que pensaba y no era cosa de llegar tarde a la fiesta de mi mejor amigo, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude. Sin aliento llegué a mi casa y naturalmente, mi madre y Caitlyn estaban esperándome.

-¡Zeke! Ya era hora de que vinieses.-Dijo mi hermana llevándose las manos a las caderas con tono enfadado.  
-Caitlyn estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, hijo.-Se notaba un tono de reproche en su voz.  
-Ya…, siento… el retraso.-Dije jadeando.  
-Pero ya estás aquí, así que no pasa nada.-Dijo mi madre sonriendo y juntando sus manos.-¿Estás listo?  
-Sí… pero vamos despacio… necesito recuperarme de todo lo que he corrido.  
-Estás hecho un flojo, mira que estar así por una carrerita de nada.-Dijo Caitlyn con tono burlón.  
-Ya vale chicos, dejemos eso a un lado y vayamos a casa de Kyle.-Interrumpió mi madre antes de que contestara para que no peleásemos.

La casa de Kyle estaba relativamente cerca de la mía, y para mi suerte podíamos permitirnos ir tranquilos. Ambas se habían arreglado bastante y estaban preciosas. Mi madre se había puesto su típico "vestuario para fiestas" (una chaqueta negra sobre una blusa blanca, pantalón de vestir y el pelo recogido en una trenza que le caía sobre el hombro) y Caitlyn se había puesto un vestido sin espalda de color azul, a juego con sus ojos, y con un broche en forma de flor cerca de su hombro izquierdo, además de haberse recogido el pelo con un moño. La verdad es que me costaba no mirarla, estaba impresionante.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que pensé en el parque mientras mamá y Caitlyn hablaban entre ellas. ¿Era el momento adecuado?, ¿sería mejor que esperase algo más? Llevaba días pensando en lo mismo, una y otra vez, y nunca llegaba a una conclusión clara

-¡Oye, Zeke!, ¿a dónde vas? ¿No era esta la casa de tu amigo?-Preguntó mi madre.  
-¡Ah!-Exclamé.- Sí, es esta. Lo siento, me he puesto a pensar en mis cosas y no me he dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado, jajaja…

Mi madre llamó a la puerta y nos abrió el padre de Kyle.

-Buenas noches, señor Cooper.-Saludamos los tres a la vez.  
-Buenas noches, me alegro de que hayáis podido venir.-Exclamó el padre de Kyle.- Parece mentira… Caitlyn está hecha toda una mujercita, hay que ver cuánto ha crecido en el tiempo que llevo sin verla.  
-No creo que sea para tanto…-Dijo Caitlyn mientras se sonrojaba.  
-No os quedéis ahí, pasad al jardín.

Haciendo caso al señor Cooper, entramos en su casa y fuimos al jardín, donde estaban colocadas varias mesas con aperitivos y una pancarta firmada por los compañeros de clase, entre ellos yo y mi hermana, en la que ponía "¡Suerte en tu viaje, Kyle!" y cosas por el estilo. ¿Para qué se estaba haciendo esta fiesta? Es verdad, no os lo había comentado. Pues bien, como ya os he dicho antes, esta fiesta es para Kyle, mi mejor amigo, y se celebra que en unos tres días empezará su viaje por el continente de Garaden. La verdad es que me da pena tener que despedirme de él, pero… ¿quién sabe? Puede que nos encontremos más de una vez si yo también me decido a emprender mi viaje.

-¡Eh, Zeke!-Escuché desde la otra parte del jardín.

Fácilmente pude distinguir la voz de Kyle entre tanto griterío, por lo que levanté el brazo para indicarle donde estábamos. Kyle vino hacía nosotros para saludarnos.

-Me alegro de verte, colega.-Dijo mientras nos chocábamos las manos.-Y también me alegro de veros, Caitlyn y señora Belforma.  
-¿Qué tal estás, Kyle? Enhorabuena por poder iniciar tu viaje.-Dijo mi madre.  
-¡Muchas gracias!-Exclamó con una amplia sonrisa el chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta.-La verdad es que estoy algo nervioso, pero… un momento, ahora que caigo, no os he presentado a mi compañera, enseguida vuelvo.  
-Jeje… que chico tan peculiar.-Dijo mi madre riéndose.

Kyle volvió a irse, apartando a la gente para llegar a la otra zona del jardín.

-¿Compañera?-Preguntó Caitlyn.  
-Sí, ya sabes que se necesita tener algún pokémon si quieres viajar de forma más segura por el continente, y digamos que Kyle ya le ha echado el lazo a una chica.  
-¡Eh!, ¡qué te he oído Zeke! Pero da igual, os presento a mi compañera, Colette.-Dijo Kyle mientras venía cogido de la mano de una chica.-Estos son: Zeke, mi mejor amigo, aunque creo que ya os conocéis; su hermana Caitlyn y su madre, Susanne.  
-Encantada de conoceros.-Saludó Colette.

La chica que trajo Kyle era una Delibird que vestía un jersey y falda rojas con una bufanda blanca. Su pelo blanco como la nieve y ojos dorados eran sus rasgos más llamativos, además del gracioso gorrito rojo que siempre llevaba. Hacían una pareja un tanto opuesta, ya que Kyle es un chico despreocupado y olvidadizo mientras que Colette, aunque algo torpe, es una chica bastante responsable. Se complementan bien.

-Por favor, aceptad estos regalos.-Colette se llevó la mano a la espalda, como si buscara algo.-¿¡Waaaah!? ¿No me digas que no me he traído mi bolso? ¿Qué les voy a regalar ahora?  
-Tranquila Colette, no hace falta que nos regales nada.-Dijo mi madre para tranquilizarla.  
-¡Ya sé!-Dijo chocando sus manos sin hacerle caso a mi madre.-Para usted, señora Susanne, mi bufanda; para Zeke, mi gorro y para Caitlyn… ¿no me queda nada?  
-No importa, ya me lo darás en otro momento.-Se rió mi hermana algo nerviosa.  
-No, tengo algo que darte justo aquí.-Colette se llevó las manos a la cintura, agarró su jersey y empezó a levantárselo.  
-¡Colette, estate quieta! ¿¡Cómo vas a desnudarte en público!?-Dijo Kyle sobresaltado cogiendo de las manos a su compañera para impedir que siguiera subiendo su jersey.  
-Pero Kyle… Caitlyn se queda sin regalo…-Colette chocaba sus dedos índice con gesto de tristeza.  
-Luego le buscamos algo, no te preocupes. Y perdonad la escena, Colette tiene la manía de darle regalos a la gente que conoce.

Estuvimos un rato hablando con Kyle y su amiga hasta que empezó la fiesta, momento en el que nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos y empezamos a cenar. Cuando todo el mundo terminó, la gente pidió que mi amigo dijera unas palabras, que menos, para algo era su fiesta, ¿no?  
No me esperaba que el discurso de Kyle fuera tan bueno, teniendo en cuenta como es me sorprendió. Habían pasado dos horas desde que empezó la celebración y la gente empezaba a marcharse y como Caitlyn llevaba un rato bostezando, era nuestro turno.

-Señores Cooper, muchas gracias por invitarnos a la fiesta de su hijo, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.-Dijo mi madre a los padres de Kyle.  
-Al contrario, somos nosotros los que tenemos que agradeceros que hayáis venido.-Contestó la señora Cooper.  
-No tiene importancia. Se está haciendo algo tarde, creo que nos iremos marchando.  
-No hay problema.-Asintió el señor Cooper.-Recordad que esta casa es como si fuera vuestra, podéis estar todo el tiempo que queráis.

Mi madre, hermana y yo no despedimos de los padres de Kyle, pero antes de que me marchara, Kyle me llamó.

-¿Uh? Esperadme un momento, tengo que hablar con Kyle.-Le dije a mi familia.

Caitlyn y mi madre se fueron al salón mientras que yo me acerqué a Kyle.

-Zeke… te echaré de menos, amigo.-Comentó Kyle como con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Yo también...-Dije bajando la cabeza.-¿Sabes? Tu discurso me ha sorprendido, no me esperaba que alguien como tú pudiera hablar así.  
-¿Y eso cómo debería tomármelo?

Los dos reímos por un momento.

-¿Qué vas a hacer al final?-Me preguntó con tono más serio.  
-Bueno… como ya he dicho, haber escuchado tu discurso era lo que necesitaba para tomar mi decisión. Le propondré a mi familia que yo también quiero emprender mi viaje.  
-Me alegra oír eso. Por cierto, recuerda que estaré en Aegir tres días más, mañana podemos dar una vuelta por la ciudad si quieres, ya sabes como despedida y tal.  
-Me encantaría. Bueno, mi familia me espera, nos vemos mañana.

Nos chocamos las manos en señal de despedida y me dirigí a la puerta principal, donde esperaban mamá y mi hermana.

-¿Ya has terminado de hablar con tu amigo, Zeke?-Preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa.  
-Sip, ¿vamos para casa?

El trayecto de vuelta fue silencioso, al principio hablamos de lo que nos había parecido la fiesta pero después nadie se atrevía a decir nada, no sé por qué. Una vez en casa, mamá fue a su habitación y Caitlyn y yo subimos las escaleras en dirección a nuestros cuartos, pero antes de que cada uno tomara una dirección del pasillo, Caitlyn me cogió de la mano.

-Zeke… dentro de diez minutos ven a mi cuarto… tenemos que hablar.-Caitlyn estaba bajando la cabeza mientras me decía eso.

Me pilló por sorpresa, pero lo único que pude hacer fue asentir. Mi hermana tardó unos segundos en soltarme la mano, pero cuando lo hizo cada uno fue para su habitación.  
Empecé a desvestirme y a ponerme el pijama. Aún extrañado, aparté las sábanas y me tumbé en mi cama.

-¿De qué querrá hablar conmigo? Se la veía muy seria…-No hacía nada más que darle vueltas mientras miraba al techo.

Tenía la sensación de que el tiempo no avanzaba, cada segundo me parecía un minuto, cada minuto una hora y así. Pero ya había llegado el momento. Me levanté de la cama, nervioso, y salí al pasillo notando como el corazón me iba a mil, intenté suspirar para relajarme un poco, pero no surtió efecto. Por fin llegué a la puerta de su habitación, tragué saliva y di un par de golpes a la puerta antes de entrar.  
"Adelante", dijo la voz de mi hermana desde dentro.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y entré en su cuarto. Caitlyn estaba sentada en su cama, abrazada a un cojín y con un pijama blanco.

-Cierra la puerta, por favor.-Dijo hundiendo la cara en el cojín.  
-Caitlyn… me estás empezando a preocupar.-Cerré la puerta como me había indicado y me senté a su lado.-¿Qué sucede?

Caitlyn colocó el cojín al lado de su almohada y se echó encima de mí, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación con sus llantos.

-Por favor Zeke, por favor… ¡no te vayas, no me dejes sola!-Dijo entre lágrimas.  
-¿De qué estás hablan-?  
-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo!-Su voz salía entrecortada.

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla y acariciarle el pelo para que se tranquilizara.

-Así que… te has dado cuenta, ¿eh?-Dije lo más tranquilo que pude para que no notara que yo estaba como ella.  
-*Sniff* Llevabas un par de días raro, pero ver cómo te brillaban los ojos al oír las palabras de Kyle en su fiesta hizo que se me confirmaran mis sospechas…  
-Lo siento mucho, hermanita.-Le contesté abrazándola más fuerte.-Sabía que no te lo tomarías bien, pero… no pensaba que fuera tan duro para mí verte así.

El silencio volvió una vez más a la habitación de mi hermana. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba la escena de nuestro abrazo. Me aparté de Caitlyn unos centímetros y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Perdóname por no haberte dicho nada.  
-Zeke…-Dijo cogiendo mi mano y llevándosela a la mejilla.-No le des más importancia, simplemente ha sido ver que una persona importante para mí se iba y yo volvería a quedarme sola y…  
-Da igual, no sigas, entiendo a lo que te refieres.-Dije poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para indicarle que no siguiera hablando y sus mejillas reflejaron un tono rojizo.-Pero ten en cuenta una cosa, no volverás a estar sola, recuerda que aunque no esté yo, mi madre siempre estará a tu lado.  
-Llevás razón... E-En fin, de-dejando eso a un lado, ¿t-te gustaría d-dormir conmigo e-esta noche…?-Dijo inquieta.

Era una pregunta muy repentina, no tenía ni idea que responder. Ahora sí que estaba con el corazón que se me iba a salir del pecho, pero era ver a Caitlyn, tan tierna y adorable, que lo único que hacía era empeorar la situación.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero mejor mañana. Prefiero desconectar de todo en mi cama.  
-Bueno, si me prometes que mañana dormiremos juntos no hay ningún problema, ¿no?  
-Te lo prometo. Ahora duérmete, que ya es tarde.  
-Buenas noches Zeke, gracias por haber estado conmigo.

Me despedí de Caitlyn después de haberla tapado con la sábana y fui para mi cuarto. Por fin pude tumbarme en mi cama y a los pocos segundos, caí rendido.  
La luz de la mañana empezaba a entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto. Abrí los ojos y vi como era de día y de forma mecánica por así decirlo, me levanté y fui al baño para lavarme la cara. Bajé las escaleras con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño que tenía y fui al comedor, donde estaban mi madre y hermana desayunando. Mi madre llevaba el delantal que Caitlyn y yo le regalamos, el que tenía el dibujo de un conejito blanco, siempre me pareció muy gracioso.

-Buenos días.-Dije desperezándome.  
-Buenos días hijo.  
-Poco más y te levantas para el almuerzo, hermanito.-Contestó Caitlyn con tono de broma.  
-Ya sabes que madrugar nunca ha sido lo mío.-Dije sentándome en la silla.  
-Ayer nos acostamos más tarde, es normal que hayamos dormido algo más.-Respondió mi madre a Caitlyn mientras me acercaba un vaso de leche.  
-Supongo…-Dijo mi hermana mordiendo una galleta.  
-Además, ¿cuánto he dormido?, ¿diez horas? Eso es muy poco para mí…

Caitlyn se quedó mirándome con un tono de reproche y tras un rato de mantener la mirada siguió comiéndose su galleta. El desayuno transcurrió como siempre, hablamos un poco de todo mientras veíamos la televisión.

-Voy a salir un rato de compras, ¿me acompañas Caitlyn?-Preguntó mi madre.  
-Claro, me cambio de ropa y podemos marcharnos.

Yo decidí quedarme, no me apetecía mucho ir de compras. Dudé si encender la videoconsola y jugar un rato, pero recordé que Caitlyn y yo estábamos haciendo una partida conjunta en el Tales of Destiny 2 y no iba a avanzar sin ella, por lo que me senté en el sofá y puse la televisión para ver si había algo interesante. Por desgracia, no había nada.

-Al final tendría que haberme ido con ellas…-Pensaba tumbado en el sofá.

Me llegó un mensaje de Kyle preguntándome que a qué hora íbamos a quedar. Le contesté que a las 18:00 en el parque. Después de eso, volvió el silencio. Era hora de avanzar mi plan del viaje, así que me levanté y salí a la calle con dirección al instituto Aegir. Tenía que darme de baja para quedarme tranquilo y estaba seguro de que el director lo entendería, es un buen amigo de mi madre.  
Cuando llegué al instituto, todo estaba igual… o casi, el sitio estaba recién reformado y ninguna clase estaba donde antes. Le pregunté a la secretaria por la oficina del director, y me respondió que estaba en la segunda planta. Podía haberme dado algún detalle más pero a ella también se la veía algo perdida. Después de un par de tramos de escaleras llegué a la segunda planta, por lo que ya sólo tenía que buscar la oficina del director. Sin embargo, no iba a ser algo tan sencillo porque ninguna habitación tenía un cartelito que indicara lo que había dentro.

-Se ve que han acabado la reforma hace poco… habrá que probar suerte hasta encontrar la puerta correcta.

Después de caminar un rato me encontré ante una puerta en el fondo del pasillo. Tenía pinta de ser la oficina, así que la abrí.

-Perdone, señor direc…

Me quedé paralizado al ver que esa puerta no era la correcta, si no que era la del vestuario femenino y lo peor de todo, había una Flareon dentro cambiándose de ropa.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién ha…?

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos mientras nos íbamos sonrojando fuertemente.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAHHH!-Gritó la chica tapando su torso desnudo con sus manos.  
-¡Lo-lo siento mucho!-Me di la vuelta y cerré la puerta lo más rápido que pude.  
Menuda forma de empezar el día.

Andando lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de allí antes de que saliese la Flareon furiosa, llegué a la otra parte de la planta y nuevamente estaba frente a una puerta. Dentro oí la conocida voz del director que me daba permiso para entrar tras haber llamado, menudo alivio.

-Bienvenido Zeke, por favor, toma asiento.-Me recibió el director.-¿Sucede algo? Te veo mala cara.  
-N-no pasa nada.-Dije tomando asiento.  
-Está bien…-Dijo dudando de mi palabra.-Y dime, ¿para qué has venido?

Es cierto, el pequeño incidente de hace un rato me había hecho olvidar para lo que he venido.

-Verá, he decido que viajaré por el continente así que me gustaría darme de baja.-Le contesté.  
-Ah, es cierto, tu madre vino hace un rato y se encargó del papeleo.  
Algo totalmente inesperado, sin duda.  
-Pero siempre habrá sitio para ti cuando vuelvas.-Prosiguió el director.  
-Pues muchas gracias por atenderme, señor director.-Me levanté y le estreché la mano.-Vendré a despedirme una vez que ya tenga terminados los preparativos.  
-Esperaremos tu visita, Zeke.  
-Por cierto, no estaría mal que colocarais carteles encima de las puertas para saber lo que hay dentro.-Dije mientras abría la puerta y salía por ella.  
-¿Carteles?, ¿de qué está hablando?-Se preguntó el director algo desconcertado.

Bueno, ya iba siendo hora de regresar a casa. Estuve pensando en cómo mamá pudo enterarse de mis planes, puede que Caitlyn se lo dijera o algo parecido, no se me ocurría otra explicación de momento... aunque claro, el haber entrado en el vestuario mientras una chica se estaba cambiando no ayuda a que piense con claridad. Como sea, de vuelta a la tranquilidad de casa.

-Ya estoy en casa.-Dije abriendo la puerta principal. El olor de la comida que estaba preparando mamá era inconfundible.  
-Bienvenido, ¿a dónde has ido?-Preguntó mamá desde la cocina.  
-Al instituto, tenía que hablar con el director.  
-Hablaremos durante el almuerzo, pero antes ayuda a tu hermana a poner la mesa.

Dicho y hecho, una vez que todo estaba preparado mi madre salió de la cocina, llevaba delantal con el dibujo de un conejito blanco comiendo una zanahoria que Caitlyn y yo le regalamos hace algunos años, el mismo de este desayuno, a los tres siempre nos ha gustado ese bonito delantal, y colocó la comida sobre la mesa.

-Y dime mamá, ¿para qué has ido al instituto?-Pregunté.  
-¿No te lo ha dicho Raymond? Te he dado de baja.-Dijo mi madre con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Mi madre y el director son buenos amigos, así que ella normalmente lo llama por su nombre de pila.  
-Ya, eso lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es por qué me has dado de baja.  
-Si tú has ido allí por lo mismo, te ha ahorrado el trámite.-Dijo Caitlyn poniéndose del lado de mi madre.  
-¿Le has contado a mamá que tenía pensado irme?-Dije bebiendo un poco de agua.  
-No, mamá ya lo sabía, al parecer yo he sido la última en enterarme.-Rió Caitlyn mientras se ajustaba su coleta.  
Mi "plan secreto" no era tan secreto después de todo, pero era un alivio ver que a mi madre no le parecía mal la idea.  
-Me recuerdas a tu padre, él también sueños de explorar el continente.-Las palabras de mi madre calaron en mí.-Si eso es lo que quieres, te daré todo mi apoyo, hijo.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió sin mucha novedad y al poco rato, los tres terminamos de comer. Caitlyn propuso que siguiéramos con nuestra partida en el Tales of Destiny 2, a lo que yo no puse ninguna objeción y mi madre se retiró a la cocina para fregar los platos y demás.  
Tras varios días perdiendo en el mismo combate una y otra vez, Caitlyn sacó una estrategia brillante y por fin pudimos derrotar a Halfas. Cuando se lo propone, demuestra ser una chica bastante más capaz de lo que ya es.

-¡Yuju! ¡Ya era hora de derrotar a ese bicho!-Exclamaba Caitlyn dando saltos de alegría.  
-Debo decir que me ha sorprendido tu estrategia, ha sido bastante efectiva.-Dije acariciándole el pelo.-Bueno, tendremos que continuar mañana, he quedado con Kyle y no quiero llegar tarde.  
-Te preocupa más ser puntual con tu amigo que con tu familia, no me estás dando buen ejemplo.  
-Menuda forma de tratar a tu hermanito, Caitlyn.

Ambos reímos, sin duda echaré de menos estos ratos con Caitlyn. Subí a mi cuarto a por algo de dinero, me despedí de ambas y me marché rumbo a la entrada del parque, que era donde había quedado con Kyle. Cuando llegué no había nadie, supuse que habría tardado menos de lo previsto, así que me acerqué a una máquina expendedora y compré un refresco. Fue caer la lata y oír la voz de Kyle…


	9. Cecyl Chapter 1

_Narrado por Cecyl, el más joven de la familia Ivanov_

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban a la casa de la familia Ivanov, mejor dicho a la casa de mi familia. La ciudad aún estaba casi en medio de la oscuridad y un casi ensordecedor silencio se escuchaba por las calles… de pronto una pequeña explosión se hizo sentir en la última habitación de la casa o como yo le llamo "mi habitación"…

-Auuuuuuuuurrrrr! Despierta Cecyl, vamos levántate –Decía Noelia mientras agitaba violentamente mi cama. Ella era una Arcanine que fue criada conmigo desde el día que nací, pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que es tratada como una integrante de mi familia, aun cuando soy mayor por creo que unas horas, ella se comporta como mi hermana mayor, suele ser algo enojona y sobreprotege a Amber. –Así que no quieres despertar… -Noelia separo sus dos largas piernas y lanzo toda su dorada y larga cabellera hacia atrás. -¿grrrGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDddddd! –Uso un suave rugido para levantarme.

-¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?... ¡NOELIA YA SABES QUE NO TIENES QUE DESPERTARME CON TU RUGIDO! –Grite mientras me recuperaba de la leve sordera que queda después de recibir ese molesto ataque.

-Yo solo hago mi trabajo de despertarte, hoy es el día así que levántate ya o tendré que usar derribo como las ultimas 27 veces que no te levantas.

-Déjame dormir Noelia, Dek me va a despertar cuando sea la hora no te preocupes. Ahora sal de mi habitación y déjame dormir.

-No, yo te desperté y ahora te levantas ya mismo, además ese pajarraco exhibicionista se quedó dormido y no te despertó.

-¿A quién llamas pajarraco exhibicionista, perra ardiente?- Pregunto Dek mi Bravery desde la ventana de mi antes tranquila habitación, al igual que Noelia él fue criado junto a mi desde que tenía pocos días de nacido pero contrario a su especie él no es tan heroico, solo lo es en caso de Pokechicas tipo volador y nunca se ha llevado bien con Noelia –Ya escuchaste a Cecyl, déjalo dormir y vete a jugar a fuera, no sé, puedes perseguir tu cola como una buena cachorra.

-¡YA VERAS SUCIO PAJARRACO! Toma mi lanzallamas. –Respondió Noelia mientras calcinaba parte de mi habitación.

.-Por favor déjenme dormir. –Suspire. –Aún tengo sueño y no me dejan dormir. –Dije resignado mientras traba de seguir descansando.

Me trate de cubrir la cabeza con mi cobija y mi almohada, pero sentí que algo la alaba, es más sentí que algo estaba arrastrando sobre mí. No era tan difícil saber quién era ya que 2 de mis 3 Pokemons estaban en mi habitación.

-Amber sal de ahí, no quiere que mis padres vuelvan pensar que duermes conmigo. –Dije mientras Amber se levantó toda temblorosa y envuelta en mi cobija. Ella era una Zorua que encontré hace 2 años en las afueras del bosque, es muy tímida y demasiado dependiente de mí y de Noelia, a la cual ve como a una hermana, no habla mucho con el resto de Pokechicas de mi familia o con mi familia, suele comportarse de manera muy infantil para su edad.

-Ahora dime ¿Qué hacías durmiendo conmigo? Ya sabes que no puedes hacerlo. –Le acomode el cabello y le limpie unas pocas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Es… es que… yo… tengo miedo del día de hoy. Aun no estoy lista… y… yo… -La interrumpí ya que parecía que rompería en llanto.

-No debes temer, hoy será un día normal. Ahora no llores y tranquilízate, ya sabes que si tienes miedo puedes dormir con Noelia. – Después de que Amber pareció sonreír yo me levante y me dirigí a la puerta de mi cuarto. - Ahora todos váyanse de mi habitación y déjenme dormir una hora más. –Dije mientras abrí la puerta para que todos salieran.

Cerré la puerta y me lance a mi cama y me cubrí con mi cobija esperando lograr descansar una hora más.

-Por fin ahora poder dormir. -Dije mientras me giraba para el otro lado.

-Haaaa. –Bostezo dulcemente Amber, ella se envolvió con mi cobija mientras se giró hacia mí dándome un abrazo, aun no entiendo como ella no salió de mi habitación y como yo no lo note.

Antes de que le gritara para que se fuera escuche que alguien corría hacia mi habitación, abrieron ferozmente mi puerta… era mi padre quien parecía asustado por todo el ruido.

-¡Hijo escuche una pelea y mucho ruido salir de tu habitación!... –Mi padre se detuvo y me vio arropado junto a Amber la cual estaba arrecostada sobre mi pecho, lo cual no hubiera sido tan malo si yo llevara una camiseta puesta.

-Hijo no quiero escuchar nada, pero sería mejor que no hicieras esos con tus pokemons, sé que tu novia no quiere hacerlo contigo, pero esto… –Dijo él mientras cerraba mi puerta y se le dibujaba una mueca de decepción en su cara, no era la primera vez que pasaba un incidente parecido.

Al final logre dormir media hora, la otra media hora fui yo tratando de sacar a Amber de mi habitación y ella entrando y acostándose a mi lado.

Me levante finalmente mientras escuchaba como unos pocos habitantes de la ciudad se levantaban para ir a correr y la mayoría ya volvía de ello. Yo por mi parte salía a correr con mi novia Amanda, generalmente íbamos solos o llevábamos a nuestras amigas pokemon pero esto último fue en pocas ocasiones.

Baje al comedor, mi desayuno estaba listo y mi padre leía el periódico, vi cómo se asomaba un libro cerca de su plato… era uno de los títulos más populares en estos días "Como hablarle a sus hijos sobre lo negativo de la pokefilia", el cual él escribió. Sabía que ese desayuno sería difícil cuando vi ese libro en la mesa.

-Cecyl, tenemos que hablar. –Mi padre bajaba el periódico mientras fijaba directamente en los míos. –Hijo lo que yo vi hoy…

-¡ESPERA! –Interrumpí en voz alta. –Yo te explico, veras yo dormía y luego Noelia vino y…

-Hijo no digas más, ya me explicaron lo que paso, Amber me lo dijo hace unos minutos. –Me interrumpió mi padre. –Aunque ya sabes de qué aunque son chicas tú las debes que poner en orden para que no hagan eso, lo digo más por la pared quemada. Dijo mientras mantenía su fría mirada fijada en mí. –Sonríe Cecyl hoy es tu gran día, hoy es tu primera batalla de gimnasio hoy continuaras con la tradición familiar.

Aunque sus palabras eran reconfortantes sé que él dijo la última frase con un tono de burla. No es que él no me mire como un inútil, que lo avergüence o algo así, pero es que mis 2 hermanos mayores y mis 3 hermanas mayores han triunfado ya en el mundo Pokemon, son desde un maestro Pokemon, una Pokeranger, un coordinador, una doctora Pokemon y una profesora/maestra Pokemon. Cada uno se especializo en un tipo diferente de Pokemon, creo que se les dice monotipo, y recibieron su tipo dependiendo de su sexo al nacer y una vieja tradición familiar, todos menos yo lo hicieron

Cuando nací mis padres esperaban una hija por un error de un médico muy viejo amigo de mi padre, por eso mi primer Pokemon fue una tipo fuego, mi padre cuando vio que nací varón fue a buscarme un Pokemon volador el cual resultó ser macho, por eso tengo 2 Pokemons iniciales. Luego cuando tuve que decidir si especializarme en fuego, normal o volador no pude escoger y por un accidente que tuve cuando era pequeño decidí ser entrenador siniestro, en lo cual soy algo malo, es más solo he logrado "atrapar" una Pokemon y fue más por accidente que otra cosa. He tenido varias oportunidades para empezar mi viaje, pero hay algo mejor dicho alguien por quien no pienso abandonar esta ciudad si no lo hago con ella.

-Ya es hora que me vaya, creo que a esta hora ya abrió el gimnasio y quiero llegar que lleguen los nuevos entrenadores con sus Picachus invencibles o cosas así. –Dije mientras tomaba unas pocas cosas de una vieja mesa. –Tengo todo en la mochila, esperen que su hijo regrese con su primera medalla.

-Cecyl, hay algo que no te dije, creo que es mejor que antes de ir al gimnasio… -Tire la puerta por accidente y no logre escuchar a mi padre, igual no creí que fuera a decir algo muy importante.

Me dirigí al patio de mi casa, el cual era muy grande para ser considerado como tal, en la parte trasera de mi casa hay otra casa aún más grande, es donde viven los Pokemons de la familia y otras pokechicas que vienen a entrenar para el Pokeatlon todos los años.

-¡CHICAS! ¡DEK! ¡NOS VAMOS! –Grite.

-Cecyl, Cecyl ven rápido… Dek y Noelia están peleando. –Dijo Amber mientras respiraba agitadamente.

En el acto fui corriendo hacia donde estaban peleando, tuve dificultad para llegar ya que Amber se aferró a mi cuerpo, aunque era pequeña y débil ella me tomo con tal fuerza que no podía caminar con facilidad.

Los Pokemons de mi familia solo se limitaban a observar el combate mientras apoyaban a uno de los dos, las peleas entre Dek y Noelia eran normales tanto que creo que tenían unas 9 diarias, los tenía que separar ya que hoy teníamos nuestra primera batalla de gimnasio y quería llegar en el mejor estado posible.

-Ya basta, ya saben que no deberían pelear hoy, es mejor que guarden sus fuerzas. –Dije con las pocas fuerzas que tenía por correr con Amber aferrada a mí.

-Espera solo le doy una lección a esta bruja fogosa. –Dijo Del mientras se preparaba para atacar con ala de acero.

-¿Lo vas a intentar de nuevo? Sabía que aún no conoces el funcionamiento de las batallas, yo ataco y tú pierdes, es sencillo. –Noelia se preparó para atacar con colmillo rayo.

-Ya dejan de pelear que nos vamos, si siguen solo llevare a Amber. –Al decir esto Amber se puso a temblar de miedo.

Ellos decidieron dejar su pelea pero continuaron discutiendo, en realidad no me importaba porque discutían.

Antes de irme tenía que ir a decirle buenos días a alguien, fui y toque la puerta de los vecinos mientras miraba hacia la habitación que estaba justo a la derecha en el segundo piso.

-¡AMANDA YA ME VOY AL GIMNACIO!–Grite la puerta. -¿Vendrás conmigo?

En ese momento su ventana se abrió y pude observar cómo se acomodaba el cabello y pasaba sus manos por sus ojos ya que al parecer la desperté con mi grito.

-Cecyl… no podre acompañarte, tengo que hacer una cosa importantísima, aunque prometo llegar cuando te estén entregando tu medalla. Ah no olvides que mi hermana suele llevarse cerca de ahí, ten cuidado si te vuelve a retar. –Dijo ella entre bostezos.

Tome rumbo decidido hacia el gimnasio azul acompañado por mis tres pokemons, en mi vida había tenido pocas batallas, la mayoría las había ganado y solo unas pocas fueron perdidas. Por mi mente solo pasaba que tenía que vencer este gimnasio, solo eso los demás no me interesaban.

Llegue a las puertas del gimnacio, un anciano me recibió me dio una limonada por si a alguno de mis pokemons les deba sed. Cuando daba mis primeros pasos una voz que venía desde afuera me detuvo…

-Detente ahí fracasado. –Dijo una voz, era la de la hermana mayor de Amanda y exnovia de uno de mis hermanos.

-Hola hermana de Amanda. –Arrugue la cara, ella era la que menos deseaba encontrar en toda la ciudad.

-No me digas que vienes a una batalla de gimnasio, si es así juega conmigo o acaso¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Quieres una batalla? No creo que sea tan difícil vencerte a ti, aunque como al parecer no me dejaras entrar al gimnasio, Noelia tu empiezas. –El tono de burla de mi voz pareció enojar mucho a la hermana de Amanda, aunque en realidad sentía que ganaría esa batalla.

-Eres un verdadero tonto, no sabes mucho de las batallas al parecer, esta no es una batalla 1-1 es una batalla contra mis 4 pokemons contra las 3 tuyos. –Dijo con un tono de burla.

La batalla comenzó, ella eligió a una Wailord contra Noelia, no tuve mucha oportunidad, luego siguió Dek, el dio batalla pero cayó ante 2 rayos de hielo de manera consecutiva… siguió Amber… fue muy triste, ella aun con miedo decidió luchar… pero… ella… ella sufrió mucho al ser atacada sin piedad.

-Fue más fácil de lo que imagine, ahora vete de aquí perdedor. –Ella tomo unos pocos billetes de mi mano y empezó a contarlos. –Eres un verdadero perdedor, normalmente la mayoría vence a Wailord o por lo menos le dan más batalla, pero solo mira a tu equipó, una no te obedece y actua por su propia cuenta, otro nunca intenta esquivar los ataques y la zorrita ni siquiera sabe atacar, es mejor que te vayas de aquí y te alejes de mi hermana, un perdedor como tú no se la merece. –Ella reía mientras decía todo esto. Nunca en la vida había sentido tanta frustración y enojo al mismo tiempo, no me sentía capaz ni siquiera de consolar a Amber quien se sentía culpable por no lograr dar un golpe, me senté en la banca más cercana mientras trataba de no ver a los ojos a Noelia, Dek y Amber.

-Cecyl… tú… tú no deberías escucharla, tú eres un buen entrenador. –Dijo Noelia.

-Ella tiene razón, no deberías escucharla, levántate y entrenemos para una revancha. –Dijo Dek.

-Cecyl… -Susurro Amber mientras se lanzaba a mi cuello entre lágrimas.

-En realidad sentía que podría perder, así que bueno… tengo algo, mejor dicho ya tengo una idea de lo que haremos, empezaremos nuestro viaje para que logre convertirme en entrenador. –Limpie las lágrimas de Amber mientras me ponía en pie.

-Esperaba este día, varias veces me dijiste que algún dia lo haríamos, aunque no sabía que esto tenía que pasar para que por fin actuaras como un hombre. –Noelia soltó un suspiro y luego una sonrisa, eso fue suficiente para saber que sus palabras eran un aprobación.

Fuimos corriendo a casa a decirles a mis padres de mi decisión. Les conté todo a ellos, incluso sobre como perdí sin siquiera entrar al gimnasio, mi padre aceptó con alegría mi decisión y mi madre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero las oculto.

-No sé qué decir Cecyl, espere este día desde hace años, justo un año después que tu hermana Elisa iniciara su viaje, estoy orgulloso de que por fin sigas el camino de tus hermanos. Aunque no lo creas pensé que eso pasaría hoy, asi que prepare tu equipaje y el de tu equipo justo cuando saliste, además fui y retire el dinero de tu cuenta, aquí tienes 1000 Pokedolares. –dijo mi padre mientras su mueca de vergüenza cambiaba a una de orgullo.

-¡Espera! ¿Solo 1000? Yo tenía unos 15027 pokedolares esta mañana.

-Te desconté la pared quemada de tu habitación y te compre algunas cosas para el viaje. Aun no me dices cuando te iras.

-Hoy mismo, creo que en una hora sale un tren a Serlock, de ahí viajare a Hoppip Town, ahí es donde entrenare, esas Hoppips serán buenas para entrenar a Noelia y Dek.

Mientras yo hablaba con mis padres, Noelia decidió ir a hablar con Amanda.

-Amanda hoy nos vamos, deberías decirle algo para que no se vaya lejos de ti. –Susurro Noelia a Amanda desde un lado del pequeño muro que dividía el patio de ambas casas.

-No podría hacerlo, sé que yo soy la única razón por la que él se quedaría, además el lleva meses diciéndome que quiere empezar su viaje. –Susurraba Amanda. –Aunque… podría acompañarlo, es más, eso hare. Noelia, dime a que ciudad el viajara para que me encuentre con él y sorprenderlo.

-Yo lo hago, solo espera unos minutos y yo te diré dónde es que viajaremos.

Mientras ellas 2 hablaban alguien las escuchaba entre los arbustos.

-Amanda ya tengo cual será la ciudad donde iremos. –Dijo una voz.

-Tu voz se escucha diferente Noelia, pero dime ¿A dónde viajaran? –Dijo Amanda.

-Es mi voz y soy yo…. Iremos… iremos a Serlok. –Dicho esto Noelia salió corriendo. Amanda le iba a hacer otra pregunta, pero no le dio tiempo. Logro notar a Noelia corriendo le pareció rara, como si algo estuviera diferente en ella.

-¿Dónde iremos? –Me pregunto Noelia.

-Aun no estoy seguro, pero creo Pueblo Hoppip sería un lugar fácil para entrenar- le respondí a Noelia. -¿Dónde está Amber, no la veo desde hace rato?

-Creo que la vi correteando afuera, la voy a buscar. –Dijo Noelia mientras salía.

Amber entro justo a ese momento.

-Amber ya decidimos a donde iríamos, vamos a Pueblo Hoppip. –Dijo Noelia.

-Si… yo… los escuche y también Amanda. -Dijo Amber mientras bajaba su cara.

En menos de media hora ya teníamos todo listo, en realidad mi madre lo hizo todo como si supiera lo que hoy sucedería.

-Hijo antes de irte es hora que tengamos una discusión sobre cierto tema. Hay un momento en la vida de cada hombre en que se encuentra solo en un bosque con sus chicas pokemon. –Dijo mi padre mientras me sentaba. Yo solo trataba de pensar en otras cosas mientras él me hablaba de esos temas.

-La pokefilia es un crimen… bla, bla… no te aproveches de ellas… bla, bla… cuidado con las niñas de 13 que parecen de 21 te aparecen en el bosque…. bla, bla… así conocí a tu madre… bla, bla… ambos teníamos la misma edad… bla, bla… usa protección… bla, bla… pero acuérdate que si usas protección 3 veces seguida fallara y el ataque enemigo te golpeara

Yo pude bloquear las palabras de mi padre, es incómodo cuando te habla sobre pokefilia, como conoció tu madre y sobre ataques pokemon.

Después de eso me despedí de mis padres, algunos Pokemons, Amanda y una de mis hermanas que aún vive en casa.

-Entonces, estás segura que Amanda llegara a Pueblo Hoppip. –Le dijo Dek a Noelia.

-No dudes de mí, ella escucho que ahí llegaremos. Aunque no se lo dije yo, ella escucho por su cuenta.

Una rara sonriso se formó en la cara de Amber al escuchar estas palabras, como si ella supiera algo que nadie sabía.


	10. Pate Chapter 1

- ¿Eres tú, el famoso humano que vive entre lo hoppips?

Por tercera vez en la semana, yo, el gran Pathersky Potato Balkis Lilligant, me veía obligado a responder la misma pregunta. ¿Cuál era el afán de molestarme? Yo, que disfrutaba tranquilamente dormitando bajo un árbol a la salida del cálido bosque hoppip, me veía interrumpido por estos turistas que últimamente escuchan de mí y me buscan. Raro. ¿Qué me verán? ¿Sera mi gorro de hoppip preferido que uso siempre? ¿Mis amarillos ojos que recuerdan más a un pokémon que a un humano? Deje mis lamentos personales y respondí con desinterés.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso, señor turista? ¿Acaso ve algún hoppip junto a mí?

- Claro – respondió - ¿No es una hoppip aquella que duerme junto a usted?

Pipchan, la había olvidado, realmente compartía tanto con ella que muchas veces olvidaba que era un pokémon, le veía mas como una persona, como a un ser querido, como familia.

- Oh, está bien, usted gana. ¿Qué quiere de mí? – Pregunté con tono aburrido, mientras me levantaba despacio para no despertar a Pipchan.-

- Una fotografía, claro. – El sujeto sonrió maliciosamente y saco una cámara, me fotografío y se retiró dando las gracias, volví a recostarme y al cabo de un rato sentí a alguien jalando mi camisa –

- Uhhh, Pate… ¿Dónde… estamos, pip? – Pipchan habló con mucha flojera mientras se rascaba los ojos - ¿No es hoy, pip, el día en que…?

- Oh Cla -

No pude continuar mi frase, sentí peligro, a lo lejos se escuchaba un grupo de 3 personas venir, para mi sorpresa, sostenían una foto mía, si, era el maldito turista. Atiné a ocultarme junto a mi pequeña Hoppip tras unos árboles.

- ¡Nos mentiste! – Exclamó un sujeto que parecía un entrenador al anterior turista – ¿Dónde está el bicho raro ese?

- Estaba aquí, ¡Lo juro! ¡El chico de la foto estaba aquí! –

- Demonios, esperaba hacer un dinero presentándolo en algún casino de Serlock o algo – Habló la única chica, de brillante cabello carmesí – En el pueblo dicen que lo ven esporádicamente, pero no podríamos atraparlo allí, se armaría un escándalo.

- Volvamos mañana, ya tenemos estudiado sus horarios, se pasa bastante por aquí o cerca del gimnasio – Dijo un tipo de frondosa barba, que parecía el más veterano.

Los sujetos se fueron y salimos del árbol, observé a Pipchan algo cabizbaja, no era primera vez que me llamaban fenómeno, el hecho de vivir en el bosque Hoppip, de poseer brillantes ojos amarillos y de usar un gorro que oculta parte mi cabello, causaba muchas sospechas, y no estaban tan equivocados. Nacido en el bosque, parte de mí es pokemon planta, por ello el gorro, que oculta algunas hojas que crecen cada cierto tiempo...

- Pate… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los humanos te tratan asi, pip? - Pipchan me abrazo por la espalda gentilmente, parecía que le molestara mas a ella que a mi los comentarios –

- Hey Pipchan…

- … - Pipchan guardo silencio, estaba algo cabizbaja.-

- ¿Crees que tus pechos lleguen a ser como los de la pelirroja esa? - Mientras comenzaba a jugar con su pequeño busto -.

- ¡¿Eehh?! -Pipchan volvió a sus ánimos, no sin antes golpearme un poco – ¡Estúpido pervertido! ¿Cuándo pararás con esto? ¡PIIP!

- Jajaja, muy bien Pipchan, es hora de irnos… vamos por las gemelas, están a cuidado de Elaice. –

- Uhh ¿Quieres despedirte de Elaice también, neh? Jejeje Pip. – Dijo la hoppip, sonriendo pícaramente -.

- Jajaja…

Hace ya 10 años que Pipchan y yo vivimos juntos, la encontré recién salida del huevo después de una gran tormenta que afecto al bosque hoppip, sus padres fallecieron en ella y quedó completamente sola, los demás hoppips no le aceptaban debido a que una de sus hojas quedó doblada después de la tormenta y ésta no servía para "planear" en el vuelo. Como siempre había vivido en el hoppip como un extraño entre pokémones, no dude en hacerme cargo de ella teniendo yo solo 11 años.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que irnos, pip? – Preguntó Pipchan, mientras entrabamos al pueblo Hoppip -.

- Sí, ya has crecido lo suficiente como para por fin emprender mi viaje. ¡Será una gran aventura!

Pipchan sonrió y tomamos camino al pueblo, se veían algunas hoppips descansando en los tejados de las rusticas casas, otras volvían al bosque y un grupo ayudaba a unos pueblerinos a medir la intensidad del viento. Pipchan se mantenía aferrada a mi brazo para evitar algún viento fuerte.

Caminamos hasta llegar al gimnasio, de un fuerte verde, se veían pocas personas alrededor, solo un viejo que intentaba observar por las ventanas.

- Eh, pervertido. – Le llame, mientras Pipchan se ocultaba tras de mi, sin soltar mi brazo -.

- Anda, pero si es Pate. ¿Por fin vienes a pedir la mano de Elaice? – Dijo el viejo, sin apartar mirada de la ventana, cubierta por densas cortinas, por lo que poco veía en realidad –

- Jaja, nada de eso, solo vengo a buscar mis chicas y despedirme.

- Oh, oh, adelante, supongo que a ti te abrirán, ese lugar se ha llenado de chicas hermosas desde que Elaice-chan se volvió la líder de gimnasio, es una lástima que ya no salga…

- Si… - Murmuré, ninguno quería continuar hablando, Elaice fue mi amiga de la infancia desde que recuerdo, amaba el bosque hoppip y a los pokemones, un prodigio en su entreno y cría, tenía pasta de campeona, hasta que ocurrió "eso" –

- ¿Aún no te lo perdonas, pip? – Pipchan me miro a los ojos, pero no le respondí y golpee la puerta, después de un rato una chica de pelo negro y grandes tetas me saludo -.

- Ah, pero si es Pate. Entra, Elaice está… er…–

Conocí a Elaice cuando se interno en el bosque hoppip para entrenar a su Shroomish, solo tenía 5 años y ya participaba en torneos juveniles, su conexión con los pokemones era increíble, y su habilidad igual. Nos hicimos rápidamente amigos y luego me ayudo a criar a Pipchan, cuando cumplimos 14 encontramos dos Eevees bebes abandonados, cada uno entreno a uno pero a fin de cuentas se quedaron con Elaice porque no queríamos separarles. A los 18 tenia el equipo perfecto para llegar a lo mas alto pero…

- ¡Oh! ¡Pate!. – Elaice salió del baño despreocupadamente, vestía una ligera polera amarilla combinando con una cinta que amarraba su verde cabello en una linda cola de caballo –

- ¡Elaice, pip! – Pipchan se abalanzo a los brazos de Elaice, Elaice acaricio su cabello y menciono lo grande que estaba, la escena era tan hermosa, que tuve que interrumpirla -.

- Ela-chan, ¿Masturbandote tan temprano en la mañana? – Elaice me mando una mirada de odio, y me golpeo fuertemente -

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en el patio interior del gimnasio, techado, recostado sobre el césped y con gran dolor en la cabeza.

- Oh, es Pate.

- Meh…

Frente a mi estaban las dos Eevees, la mayor, serena e inteligente, la menor, rebelde y con algún tipo de gresca contra mi.

- Hoy por fin podrán iniciar su viaje, chicas. – Elaice apareció entre las dos y les abrazo, como despidiéndose - Les deseo lo mejor.

- Elaice… -La menor le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras que la mayor solo sonrió - ¡Ven con nosotros! ¡No quiero viajar con ese pervertido!

- Umbry… sabes que Elaice no puede salir, la decisión de ir con Pate ya está hecha. –Respondió la mayor, Espy, la que originalmente me perteneció, pero que deje después de un tiempo con Elaice porque Umbry le extrañaba mucho.

Todos bajamos la mirada, mientras que yo mire de reojo el brazo de Elaice, una fea cicatriz recorría de su codo a su muñeca, provocada en la maldita noche de los Chandelures, hace 4 años… estos bajan a Pueblo Hoppip cada cierto tiempo e intentan robar el alma de los humanos que encuentran. Aquella maldita noche yo debía acompañar a Elaice a casa, pero a causa de que tenia demasiadas hojas en el cabello me avergonzó entrar al pueblo… nunca me lo perdonare, Elaice fue atacada y se salvo por poco, desde entonces ya no sale del Gimnasio, y en vez de viajar como todo entrenador, se volvió la líder del Gimnasio Verde.

- Adios Elaice… -Pipchan le dio a Elaice unas flores y le abrazo fuertemente, Elaice acaricio sus orejas y le correspondió- ¡Cuando me vuelvas a ver, seré mucho mas fuerte, pip!

- Cuídate Pipchan, y cuida al cabezota de tu amo.

- ¡Así lo haré ,pip! ¡Vamos, pip! ¡Lo pasaremos genial! –Pipchan tomó a ambas Eevees de las manos y las condujo a la salida, quedando yo y Elaice solos-. ¡Volveremos siendo campeonas, pip!

- … - Elaice se despidió con la mano de ellas, con un poco de tristeza, luego se dirigió a mi, tomándome las manos- Cuida de ellas, y de ti, por favor.

- Detente Ela, ya te dije que solo me atraen las Lesbianas.

- … ¿Aún con esa mierda? -Respondió, enojadisima-.

- Me gustan las lesbianas -Recalqué

- … ¡¿No has visto que el gimnasio está completamente lleno de chicas?! ¡INCLUSO LO LLAMAN EL LESBINASIO! ¡HUBO QUE PONER CORTINAS PARA ALEJAR LOS PERVERTIDOS! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA, IDIOTA!

- Ok, ya entendí. – Suspiré – Perdóname, por todo. Ojala algún día juntes el valor suficiente para salir conmigo nuevamente, cuando vuelva será para llevarte a recorrer el bosque Hoppip como en los viejos tiempos… y con tu novia, claro.

- … - Elaice guardo silencio, parecía entre emocionada y enojada, finalmente cogió un par de cosas de su mochila y me las entrego – Ten, una pokedex, pokecharms y un par de pociones. Pensé que serias tan descuidado que saldrías a lo loco.

- Oh Ela, siempre tan atenta. Supongo que es hora del adiós, sabes, unos tipos intentaron atraparme en la mañana, ellos tenían la misma mirada de desprecio que todos han tenido alguna vez al verme, pero tu eres la única que nunca me vio de esa forma, gracias.

- … - Elaice miro con extrañeza y nostalgia, luego se dio vuelta dándome la espalda – Así no eres tú, será mejor que te vayas ya, tus chicas están esperando.

- Hasta pronto entonces, Ela-tan. – Aprovechando que me había dado la espalda, me quede observando su delicioso trasero, caminé de espaldas hasta salir a encontrarme con mis dos eevees. Nuestro viaje comenzaba.


	11. Drech Chapter 2

_[Narrado por Drech, ese chico de Amaranth]_

Una vez fuera de Amaranth, nos tranquilizamos un poco. Continuamos por un par de días por el bosque, en el que nos topamos con diversos obstáculos y enemigos. Yo, por mi parte, me rehusé a pelear con la mayoría de ellos, a pesar de lo que objetaran. No quería luchar, yo era un criador y no un entrenador. La mayoría de las batallas iban más o menos así:

—¡Eh! —exclamaba algún entrenador— ¡Pelea conmigo!

Y siempre terminaba en lo mismo.

—No —respondía mientras seguía mi camino.

A veces insistían, a veces no. Cuando sí insistían, normalmente llamaban a su pokemon a la batalla. Yo respondía pidiéndole a Kurumu que se encargara. En dos, tres ataques quizás, cualquier entrenador caía. A pesar de casi no entrenar, Kurumu era mi pokemon más fuerte. Era ya sorprendentemente poderosa por naturaleza, y los fantasmas que enfrentaba cuando salíamos a explorar la Torre Astral sólo contribuían en volverla más fuerte. Patchouli insistía en pelear ella también, pero yo tenía miedo de arriesgarla, por lo pequeña y físicamente débil que era. Sí, estoy consciente ahora de que si no la hacía combatir, ella nunca dejaría de ser débil, pero entiendan que en ese entonces, yo quería protegerla y nada más.

Al final del primer día, nos dispusimos a levantar campamento. Desplegué las bolsas de dormir para las chicas primero, luego me ocupé de la mía. Todo fue normal hasta que quise sacar un libro de mi mochila, y me topé con uno que jamás había visto. Era un libro de tapa púrpura, con letras doradas. La tapa ponía "Cómo hablarle a tu hijo sobre lo positivo de la pokefilia", y el autor decía "William Kaulser".

—Por el amor de Arceus, papá —exclamé.

Sin darme cuenta, las chicas se habían puesto detrás de mí, y estaban leyendo el libro.

—Drech, tu padre... ¿Tu padre escribió ésto? —preguntó Kurumu, un tanto preocupada.

—¿Qué es pokefilia? —dijo Patchouli, tratando de tomar el libro.

Instintivamente lo aparté de ella, pero Kurumu me lo quitó de las manos tan pronto como lo tuve cerca. Leyó una página al azar tan rápido como pudo y se sonrojó entera. Para tratar de proteger al menos la inocencia de Patchouli, me llevé el libro y lo guardé de nuevo en mi mochila.

—No digas una palabra de lo que sea que hayas leído en ese libro —le ordené a Kurumu.

—No necesitas pedírmelo —me interrumpió—. Ya es suficiente con sólo saberlo, como para irlo contando.

Patchouli se sintió un tanto molesta por guardarle el secreto, pero al rato se le pasó. Prefería que estuviera enojada conmigo a que se enterara de lo que pudiera hacer en ese libro extraño.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como las chicas se fueron a dormir, no resistí la tentación de ponerme a leerlo. Lo único que puedo decir es que desde ese momento, comencé a mirar a Kurumu con diferentes ojos. Mi padre siempre había sido bueno con las palabras, y ese libro lo demostraba perfectamente. Podía decirte que te fueras al infierno de una manera que te esperarías el viaje con ansias. Y si lo que decían sobre el pecado de la pokefilia era cierto, pues ese libro hacía que no te molestara en absoluto el pasar la eternidad allá abajo. Tenía ganas de despertar a Kurumu y tratar de saber qué había leído ella, pero al final de todo opté por seguir con las reglas de un caballero y no preguntarle del tema. Quizás y hasta me lo diría ella, si llegaba el momento. Terminé regresando a dormir, pues lo necesitaría para el resto del viaje.

Los tres días que pasamos atravesando el largo bosque fueron casi lo mismo: por el día evadía entrenadores y por la noche leía el libro de mi padre. Sé que tendría que haberlo dejado tan pronto como supe lo que contenía, pero vamos. Soy humano, cualquiera cae ante tentaciones. La mía, bueno... No voy a entrar más en el tema.

Finalmente llegamos a Serlock. Era una ciudad muy diferente de lo que era Amaranth. Lo más notable de todo era su tamaño. No le decían metrópolis por nada, Serlock era enorme. Habiendo vivido toda mi vida en Amaranth, no conocía nada aparte del pequeño pueblo que era la ciudad de los fantasmas. Patchouli no sabía a dónde quería ir primero, y Kurumu también estaba emocionada. Correteaban de un lado a otro, pidiendo ir a un lugar o pidiendo visitar otro. Primero fuimos a una montaña rusa, donde a pesar de las objeciones del encargado, terminé subiéndome en la misma fila de asientos con Patchouli y Kurumu. Patchouli estuvo especialmente asustada, y se aferró a mí por lo que duró el viaje. Luego las llevé a tomar helado para que se calmaran. Realmente era tierno mirarlas así, actuando como niñas. Terminé gastando una buena cantidad de dinero en ellas, pero parecía que no era suficiente. Sin embargo, mi dinero sí tenía un límite, así que les negué más juegos por el momento. Me senté en una banca a contar el dinero que me quedaba, pero mientras lo hacía, un tipo de cabello revuelto pasó a velocidad imperceptible y me quitó la billetera de las manos. Luego de aceptar el hecho como un grave error mío, salí a la caza del ladrón. Lastimosamente para mí, era muy rápido y no llegué a atraparlo. Lo perdí de vista y, resignado, regresé con las chicas.

—¿Tuviste suerte? —preguntó Kurumu.

—Fue demasiado rápido —admití—. Ni siquiera pude verle el rostro, pero sé que puedo reconocerlo si lo vuelvo a ver.

—Si se te escapó ahora, ¿qué harás si lo vuelves a ver?

—Entonces me daré cuenta de que tú puedes ayudarme y quizás entre los dos lo atrapemos —sonreí mientras le revolvía el cabello a Kurumu.

—¡Yo también quiero ayudar! —Patchouli infló sus mejillas.

—Está bien, está bien —respondí acariciando también su cabello—. Puedes ayudarnos también.

No tenía la más mínima idea si Patchouli iba a ser de alguna ayuda, pero si la hacía feliz, me parecía bien. Por mi parte, estaba cansado. Caminamos juntos por un rato entre la gente, hasta encontrar una banca bastante amplia. Hice que las dos se sentaran ahí mientras contaba nuestras provisiones. Aún sin dinero, íbamos a poder arreglarnos por un par de días más. En ese tiempo, yo podía trabajar en algo y ganar dinero para ellas.

No era la forma en la que esperaba pasar mi primer día en Serlock, pero supongo que parte de una aventura es no saber lo que te espera, y comenzar con algo inesperado era parcialmente interesante.

Por más que fuera una forma terrible de comenzar.


	12. Drake Chapter 2

Ya dada mi opinión acerca de la peculiar bufanda rosa que llevaba la Mienfoo de Troy, decidí simplemente quedarme en el pequeño claro de bosque en el cual me encontraba, ya que mis acompañantes disfrutaban del descanso a pesar de llevar solo una hora de viaje. Y de igual forma acabaría encontrándome con Troy, posiblemente en la salida del bosque o cuando él decidiera detenerse.

Analizando mejor mis alrededores, algo sobre éste claro captaba mi atención, pero no parecía identificar qué. Tal vez solo era el silencio desconcertante característico del Bosque Tácito, aún así terminé apoyando mi espalda en un árbol cerca del lago para pensar un poco, hasta que Horsea rompió el silencio.

-Drake, éste claro es el lugar en donde nos conocimos, ¿No lo recuerdas? -Preguntó con cierto aire de nostalgia en su voz, lo cual es raro de ver en un Pokémon tan joven como ella.

-¡Oh cierto! -Respondió Joltik a pesar de que la pregunta fuera dirigida hacia mi, aunque ella igual estuvo involucrada.

Ahora que había logrado recordar qué era lo que me parecía tan familiar del claro, comencé a redactar los eventos que pasaron ese día tal y como lo había recordado, sólo por mero entretenimiento.

Yo solía comportarme bastante mal cuando era niño, y a la corta edad de 5 años ya solía escapar de mi casa muchas veces, en una de esas salidas me fui en dirección al bosque Tácito, afortunadamente no fui al Bosque Oscuro o de lo contrario no estaría vivo.

No tardé mucho en perderme ya que no sabía a donde me dirigía ni tampoco sobre los Hoppips sirviendo de guía, así que pasé vagando por horas y huyendo de Pokemon que me parecieran amenazantes y tratando de alimentarme con las pocas bayas que encontraba, hasta que me encontré con una Joltik malherida de las piernas, prácticamente arrastrándose para poder trasladarse, y solicitó mi ayuda en cuanto me vió.

Como solo tenía 5 años, o apunto de cumplir los 6 a lo mucho, estaba asustado, no solo por el hecho de jamás haber interactuado con un Pokemon, sino que nunca había visto sangre antes, por supuesto en ese mismo momento estaba hambriento y se me estaban acabando las bayas que encontré. A pesar de la edad logré dejar mi egoísmo a un lado y le dí mis bayas Aranjas a Joltik, quien pudo recuperarse de las heridas que llegaban hasta un punto critico. Una vez curada me dió las gracias y se despidió, planeando dejarme solo en el bosque, pero al escuchar la despedida me puse a llorar de la frustración y miedo por estar solo e indefenso, por lo que ella decidió ayudarme a sobrevivir a manera de agradecimiento.

Llegó un punto en la noche en donde casi nos desmayábamos del hambre y Joltik me dirigió hacia éste mismo claro, porque había oído el sonido de los árboles cerca del lago en donde había tendido su trampa de telaraña.

Una vez llegamos al claro fue cuando encontramos a Horsea atrapada ahí, a quien Joltik planeaba electrocutarla hasta la muerte y posteriormente comerla. Sin embargo tenía problemas como el hecho de que su especie no puede producir su propia electricidad y por ende tiene que producirla a base de fluidos absorbidos de otros Pokemon, y el hecho de que me opuse a ver a la Horsea morir.

Debe ser por idealismo o algo por el estilo, pero en ese tiempo yo no comprendía que así es como funciona la ley del más fuerte. Recuerdo haber discutido mucho con Joltik hasta convencerla de dejar viva a Horsea, y encontrar otra fuente de alimento. En un arranque de ira terminó usando Chupavidas en mí, succionando parte de mi sangre, lo que a esa edad era un golpe significante, afortunadamente Joltik no era suficientemente fuerte para haberme matado en un golpe, o no lo suficientemente hambrienta para dejarme sin sangre.

Aun así caí inconsciente, y cuando desperté estaba en mi casa de día con unos cuantos vendajes cubriendo mi hombro, mis padres aparte de estar muy enojados conmigo y gritándome sobre lo peligroso y estúpido que fue haber ido hacia allá, me contaron que fueron Horsea y Joltik quienes me trajeron hasta mi casa, pasando por todo el bosque, a pesar de que pudo haber terminado el trabajo y matarme justo en ese punto. De alguna manera ellas dos se habían puesto de acuerdo en llevarme afuera del bosque y preguntarle a la gente si me reconocían, mostrando mi cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado en el hombro a la gente local, para lograr ubicar mi casa.

A tan corta edad esta experiencia fue traumatizante por mi débil estado mental en ese momento, el extremo agotamiento físico, el aislamiento y silencio desesperante del bosque, el miedo que sentía constantemente mientras avanzaba el bosque, etc. y debido a eso desarrollé cierta fobia al tener que salir de mi casa, y al tener que socializar en general; raramente hablaba y prefería mantenerme aislado, lo cual duró unos meses hasta que llegara mi cumpleaños, al cual nadie asistió porque yo no tenía amigos, y era antes de que conociera a Troy. Ya saben, porque ser antisocial solo te da una vida miserable.

Horsea y Joltik habían visitado mi casa nuevamente, y fueron permitidas ya que no sabían que Joltik fue quien me atacó, porque yo negaba cualquier pregunta que me hicieran al respecto. Cuando las vi mi primera reacción fue gritarles que me dejaran solo y ocultarme en un rincón de la habitación por miedo, pero insistieron en llevarme fuera de casa y presentar sus disculpas. Al final ellas dos terminaron conociéndose mejor, se hicieron amigas y vivieron cerca de mi casa; Horsea en un lago con algas y Joltik en unos arboles cerca, atrapando bichos para alimentarse.

Una vez que había salido de mi casa después de mucho tiempo, Horsea me llevo al lago cercano, al cual se lanzó para nadar, y posteriormente sugerirme que bajara con ella a nadar, a lo negué argumentando que no sabía, y luego ella me respondió que me enseñaría a nadar. En ese momento mi padre estaba con nosotros y volvimos a la casa para que me cambiara de ropa a algo apropiado para nadar, y Horsea me estaba esperando al volver al lago.

Simplemente tenia demasiado miedo para entrar al agua, pero me acercaba lentamente, hasta que Joltik se acercó sigilosamente a donde estaba yo y me dio un pequeño mordisco de juego en el cuello, el cual liberaba un mínimo estimulo de electricidad que llegaba a hacer cosquillas, que luego se convertiría en una especie de saludo característico entre nosotros.

El momento en que recibí esa descarga fue indescriptible; algo tan simple había logrado que mi mente se despejara de toda duda y temor, me hizo sentir vivo. El glorioso impulso de la adrenalina.

Habia dado un salto largo directamente hacia el lago, cayendo en una zona medianamente profunda, cuando Horsea agarró mis manos y me guiaba paso a paso sobre cómo nadar, mientras mi padre estaba aplaudiéndome por haberme recuperado. Al cabo de un rato terminamos jugando a salpicarnos y todo eso junto a Joltik, y terminé perdonándola por el incidente del bosque. Nos hicimos amigos y dedicamos nuestro tiempo libre a deportes, en busca de adrenalina y diversión. Fue desde ese punto donde fijé mi meta en alcanzar a mi padre en cuanto a términos de deportes, y el origen a todo éste viaje. En fin, me alegraba de haber salido de ese estado de temor originado por menuda estupidez, y darle un poco de sabor a mi vida no está nada mal.

-Drake, me hiciste quedar como una malagradecida. Si te mordí es porque no parabas de meterte en problemas y lloriquear, para que mas encima llegaras a impedirme comer lo que había cazado con TANTO esfuerzo. Todos tenemos un limite de paciencia, ¿Sabes? - Dijo Joltik justo cuando terminé de contar la historia.

-Detalles, detalles... increíble que a final de cuentas haya terminado madurando más, si ahora ustedes son las que me meten en problemas a mí - Respondí mientras reía.

¡Oye!- Exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Perdón, es sólo Joltik la que me mete en problemas.

Luego de decir eso, la chica rubia me golpeó.

Después de la historia ya habíamos terminado de descansar, y nos dirigimos hacia donde Troy había pasado hace rato, esperando encontrar la salida por mí mismo o gracias a un Hoppip que me guíe hasta lo poco de camino que nos quedaba, y como habíamos salido del claro, los bosques se hacían cada vez más espesos, arriesgándonos más al ataque de un Pokémon salvaje, con esta preocupación en mente me sentí obligado a volver a abordar el tema sobre los ataques de mis Pokémon mientras caminábamos en dirección hacia la salida del bosque y posteriormente al Laboratorio, en cuanto intenté hablar fui interrumpido por una sombra que se acercaba a mi desde arriba, en cuanto lo noté me aparté tan rápido como pude y mis pokemon estaban en posición defensiva, listas para luchar.

¡Un Teddiursa salvaje apareció!

La Teddiursa estaba enojada y decidió ir a atacarnos directamente, y no parecía tener intención de arreglar esto con palabras.

-¡Horsea, ataca con Pantalla de humo! -Ordené para ver si podía por lo menos ganar algo de tiempo, o ver si recordaba el ataque.

Horsea empezó a lanzar humo por la boca de una manera bastante bizarra, pero redujo la precisión de la Teddiursa, quien usó Derribo, embistiendo directamente hacia la pantalla de humo y fallando, provocando que cayera en el piso y se intentara levantar. El ataque fue exitoso, y lo mejor es que Horsea sí lo recordaba.

-¡Ahora remata con Pistola de agua!

Mientras Teddiursa se levantaba, Horsea se estaba concentrando para poder lanzar la descarga de agua, pero simplemente no salía aunque lo intentara, dándole tiempo al Teddiursa para usar Derribo nuevamente, y esta vez dar en el blanco. Horsea había sido arrojada violentamente por el Derribo, incluso haciendo que su espalda chocara contra un árbol. Teddiursa había recibido daño también debido al retroceso del ataque, tocándose la cabeza con una mueca de dolor, y Horsea había mostrado un intenso color rojo en sus ojos y una mirada desafiante después del impacto, seguido de eso contraatacó con Pistola de agua, el cual fue una ráfaga de agua con bastante presión, y había dado en la cabeza, justo en el punto donde el Teddiursa salvaje había recibido daño, resultando en un golpe crítico.

Tanto yo como Joltik aclamábamos a Horsea por su increíble demostración, aunque el golpe crítico no fuera suficiente para noquearla, pero tan pronto como la Teddiursa salvaje se levantó, empezó a hablar.

-Grrr... maldita mascota, aun te falta ver mi ataque mas potente... ¡Lengüetazo!

Antes de que yo pudiera dar una orden, la Teddiursa ya había lanzado a Horsea al piso y posicionado arriba de ella y agarrándola de ambas manos, superándola en fuerza física y prosiguiendo a darle lengüetazos en la cara y... demás lugares.

Joltik empezó a reír descontroladamente y yo me había sonrojado justo en ese momento, tratando de aguantarme la risa y evitar pensar en algo inapropiado. La batalla había perdido todo sentido de la seriedad.

-¡Aléjate de mi, eso es asqueroso!... ¡Ah!... ¡D-Detente! ¡KYAAAA! -Gritaba Horsea, quien aparentemente había caído bajo el efecto paralizante del ataque, sin embargo la Teddiursa seguía lamiendo en vez de atacar, prolongando así esta situación que estaban creando justo aquí.

No faltaba decir que Horsea también estaba sonrojada, así que no soy el único pensando que esto es inapropiado, lo peor de todo es que mientras el asalto seguía, la Teddiursa estaba mas cerca de desgarrarle la ropa que llevaba... pero ambas son chicas, así que dudo que pudiera hacerle más que eso... ¿Cierto?. Mientras tanto, se escuchaba su balbuceo.

-Ñom, ñom... sabe a pescado. -Enunció la Teddiursa plácidamente.

-H-Horsea, intenta sacudirla como puedas, usa Pistola de agua o algo en su cara. -Sugerí, para terminar con este episodio que habían montado.

-...¡A-ah!... N-no puedo concentrarme... Drake... ¡AYUDA!

Con cada segundo me sonrojaba aún más, hasta que los ojos de Horsea volvieron a brillar de un color rojo intenso, lo cual indicaba que estaba lista para contraatacar.

En ese momento antes de poder mandar una orden, Horsea usó Enfado, lo que casi logra sacarle a Teddiursa de encima, pero resulto siendo inútil debido a su falta de potencia física... terminó quedando confundida y con aún menos oportunidades de luchar de vuelta.

A este punto ya me cubrí la cara de tanta vergüenza, y cambié de estrategia.

-J-Joltik... Onda Trueno, por favor.

Joltik había dejado de reír finalmente e interferido, paralizando a la Teddiursa, quién debido a la parálisis no pudo poner mas fuerza y Horsea pudo quitársela de encima, terminándola con una Pistola de agua.

Horsea se levantó sonrojada y enfadada conmigo.

-¡D-Drake, eres horrible! Te estaba pidiendo ayuda y tardaste demasiado en hacer algo... ¡Esa lengua era toda larga, húmeda y pegajosa! ¡Que asco! -Seguía diciendo con un tono de enojo.

-Horsea, le estas gritando a un árbol. Yo estoy aquí -Dije, apuntando al hecho de que ella estaba delirando de la confusión.

-Miren, hay un arbusto con muchas bayas cerca de aquí. -Apuntó Joltik

-Lo mas probable es que el Teddiursa nos haya atacado por acercarnos a sus bayas, si son famosos por ser glotones y territoriales. -Respondí.

Acto seguido tomé a la Teddiursa ya debilitada y le dí bayas para que se recuperara de la batalla, lo mismo con Horsea, tomando un par de bayas mas en caso de una emergencia y continuando nuestro recorrido, mientras hablábamos, por supuesto.

-Bueno, por lo menos no nos encontramos con su mamá Ursaring, de seguro que nos hubiera rebanado a todos aquí. -Comentó Joltik con un tono de duda.

-Y posible que su lengua sea aún más larga. -Respondí en tono de broma.

Lo único que logré con ese comentario fue recibir un chorro de agua en la cara. Luego de eso, Horsea se cruzó de brazos y se ponía a mirar en una dirección opuesta a mí.

-Bueno, tendremos que ver si nos encontramos con algún Hoppip en nuestro camino para poder pedirle que nos ayude a salir del bosque más rápido, aunque es poco probable que se pierdan ya que tengo experiencia pasando por aquí -Indiqué al resto del grupo.

Joltik afirmó y Horsea refunfuñó, aún enojada.

Seguíamos avanzando hasta ver que unos arbustos muy distantes se estaban moviendo, de los cuales salió disparado una Hopip que se estrelló contra un árbol viejo y carcomido, el cual se fue rompiendo a pedazos y terminó por retener al Hoppip ahí, sin que pudiera escapar. Al verlo decidimos apresurar el paso para ver qué es lo que había pasado, pero de los mismos arbustos salió una Houndoom persiguiéndola, pero como es imposible conseguir de esos en el bosque, era mas que evidente que le pertenecía a un entrenador. Uno el que además no parecía estar presente.

Al parecer la Houndoom no se percataba de nuestra presencia y estaba quitando los restos del árbol viejo que aprisionaban a Hoppip. Supe que esto no era para nada bueno por el rostro de miedo que puso el Hoppip y por el simple hecho de que ésta estaba huyendo.

Era evidentemente demasiado fuerte para nosotros, así que planeé pasar por otro lado, cuando Horsea me detuvo y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Drake, tenemos que ayudarla- Dijo Horsea, a quien la escena le pudo haber recordado cuando ella estaba atrapada en la telaraña sin nadie que la ayudara.

-Estoy de acuerdo -Afirmó Joltik, con un optimismo fuera de lugar considerando nuestra situación.

-Entiendo... pero escuchen; éste Houndoom es demasiado fuerte, si lo enfrentamos directamente no tendremos ninguna posibilidad, así que el plan es esperar a que termine de quitar los restos del árbol y luego sigan mis instrucciones, pero deben hacerlo EXACTAMENTE en el mismo momento que las diga. -Respondí, aunque en el fondo dudaba, ya que no tenía una razón real para intentar ésta estupidez.

En el momento que estaba removiendo el ultimo bloque de madera, fuimos corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Pantalla de humo y Onda Trueno, ahora! -Grité para dar los comandos de ataque.

El Houndoom había alcanzado a reaccionar y trataba de cargar un Lanzallamas, fue entonces cuando la pantalla se humo se levantó justo en su cara y trataba de disiparla con su ataque, el cual había fallado, y para el tiempo en que acabó, había recibido una Onda Trueno directamente, paralizándola. Yo tomé a la Hoppip y huí mientras la Houndoom estaba distraída con la pelea.

Gracias a la parálisis, Horsea y Joltik pudieron pasar a través del humo hacia donde estaba la Hoppip y yo, logrando huir a salvo del Houndoom, quien nos perseguía de manera relativamente lenta y ya venía sufriendo parálisis completa cada cierto numero de pasos.

Una vez rescatado al Hoppip y perdido de vista a la canina, le pedimos que nos guíe con sus antenas, las cuales detectan las corrientes de viento, y que nos cuente la razón de porqué estaba siendo perseguida, pero estaba cansada y tratando de recuperar su aliento, así que decidimos esperar. Repentinamente, Troy había aparecido de uno de los arbustos en frente de nosotros, y la pequeña Hoppip parecía reconocerlo. Sólo espero que el Houndoom no sea suyo.


	13. Saito Chapter 2

Antes de que partiéramos, faltaba vestirnos y comer. El desayuno lo hago yo la mayoría de las veces, en esta ocasión fueron unos simples huevos con jugo de Aranjas, es un poco difícil encontrar cosas para comer por uno mismo en las montañas, pero el esfuerzo hace que sea más deliciosa la comida. Cuando terminé de preparar el desayuno para cada uno, llamé a María para que entrara y se sentara a comer, tanto la mesa como los platos eran de madera, tenían formas demasiado toscas pero cumplían sus funciones. Nos sentamos todos de rodillas alrededor de la mesa y comenzamos a devorar nuestros platos, yo terminé de comer primero como siempre, mientras que esperaba a las dos miré a un lado donde estaba mi mochila, todo estaba empacado desde ayer y solo un puñado de dinero estaba al lado, no era mucho, pero nos duraría para una semana, aproximadamente. Miré de vuelta cuando me dijeron que ya habían terminado, ellas agradecieron la comida mientras yo tomaba los platos y los lavaba para luego guardarlos en la mochila, después de eso salí de la cueva para que Yuki y Maria se vistieran. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para que ellas salieran, Yuki, la Snorunt, traía una blusa y calzas negras, también llevaba puesta su manta de color beige con bordes anaranjados que usaba para cubrir su cabeza y su cuerpo, sus botas eran del mismo color que los bordes de su manta. María, una Seel de ojos y pelo celeste, traía un vestido blanco como la nieve, sin hombros pero que continuaba con unas mangas medianamente sueltas. También traía unos zapatos abiertos del mismo color, me sorprendía el hecho de que no les diera frío en un lugar como este con esa vestimenta, aunque fueran pokémons de tipo Hielo.

Al ver que habían terminado era mi turno para entrar y vestirme, a medida que me sacaba mi ropa para dormir la guardaba en la mochila. Mi vestimenta era una camisa sin mangas de color negro junto con una chaqueta para esquiar de color blanco con detalles azules, unos pantalones impermeables, para la nieve, de color negro, terminé de vestirme con unas botas para la nieve que combinaban con mi chaqueta. Solo faltaba colocar el resto de las cosas para el viaje en la mochila, lo cual no era mucho en realidad, unas cuantas bayas, agua fresca de un río congelado y un par de hogazas de pan. Revisaba el resto de la cueva para asegurar de que no hubiera nada que pudiera olvidar, al corroborar que todo estaba listo y en orden, salí nuevamente para poder cerrar aquel escondite, no sé por cuento tiempo, quizás para siempre. Una vez que terminé de sellar la entrada con rocas verificando que hubiera la menor cantidad de espacios entre cada una de ellas, evitando que la nieve logre entrar a la cueva… solo en el caso de que necesitemos volver, aunque dudo que suceda.

Aún era de madrugada, el sol no salía por lo que teníamos aún bastante tiempo para ir por la pokédex, sin embargo había algo que hacer primero. Tenía que ir al norte, casi entrando en una cadena montañosa inhabitable para los humanos, pero no se puede decir lo mismo para ciertos pokémons… Y para una persona en específico. Por suerte no era mucho el ir al pie del monte nevado, pero sí teníamos que ir rápido debido a que el tiempo es algo vital para lo que tenía que hacer después de este pequeño "encargo". Nos apresuramos un poco para ahorrar tiempo, la vista del monte nevado no es algo que se pueda apreciar de madrugada, en especial si no se hay rastro del sol, no hubo mucho paisaje que detallar a falta de la vista cubierta por el gran monte y lo poco memorable que es en esta hora. A los pocos minutos llegamos una cabaña de madera muy bien hecha y con detalles hechos a la perfección, era hogar de un viejo artesano y ermitaño, no se le da bien con la gente pero me ayudó bastante en hacer mis utensilios de madera y prácticamente todo el inmueble y tapicería de la cueva… Sin mencionar que fue él quien me cuidó hace varios años atrás antes que decidiera irme por mi propia cuenta. A pesar de que estamos en malos términos, debo agradecerle que no me cobrara por todo lo que hacía, siempre y cuando le trajeran la materia prima con qué hacer sus trabajos. Incluso en más de una ocasión terminaba dándome un algo de comer cada vez que iba allí, siempre parecía un amargado… casi como yo, por lo que me extrañaba que se comportara así conmigo, en cualquier caso hoy he venido a recoger una última pieza. Toqué la puerta y la voz del viejo indicó que podía pasar, entré junto con las chicas.

-Saito… ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó el anciano, con su tono gruñón de siempre. Tenía el cabello bien blanco, usaba lentes, tenía las manos callosas, una cara de pocos amigos y una boca bien avinagrada. Usaba un delantal de cuero y debajo de eso, una camisa de leñador de color claro, tenía cierta condición física a pesar de su edad-  
-Sí, vengo por lo que le pedí  
-tsk, déjame ver donde lo dejé –dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla, apartando diversos objetos rústicos- ¿Una tabla de snowboard era, cierto?  
-Así es.  
-Acá está, tienes suerte de que la madera de este lugar sea lo suficientemente resistente como para hacer este tipo de cosas, ten. –El anciano me lanzó la tabla, me tomó por sorpresa pero logré atraparla antes de que me golpeara- Veo que no traes madera… así que no hay pedidos está vez.  
-Exacto, es más, también vengo a despedirme. Me iré de viaje, y puede que no vuelva a Iberis.  
-… -El viejo se acercó un poco y me miró con una mueca- Si es lo que creo que es… volverás a Iberis antes de lo que piensas.  
-¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?!  
-¿Ya te olvidaste del gimnasio? Es el que todos escogen para su primera batalla  
-… Lo olvidé, aunque no me sorprende.  
-Como sea, toma, te servirá para después  
-Bayas perasi  
-Sí, y cuando te vayas, asegúrate de cerrar la puerta esta vez  
-Como quiera, adiós –Giré inmediatamente y salí de la cabaña junto a las chicas, cerrando la puerta sin mucha fuerza-

Eso fue un tanto incómodo, aunque era de esperarse que fuera así, el viejo y yo no solo estábamos en malos términos entre nosotros, sino también con la gente en general. Me tomé un minuto para ver con detalle la tabla, era blanca con detalles azules, jugaba con mi chaqueta y mis botas, también la tabla tenía un anclaje en donde podía colocar mis botas… Ese anciano pensó en todo. No iba a desperdiciar el momento de usarla, subimos nuevamente el monte y está vez fijé mi dirección al Este, anclé mis botas a la tabla, Yuki y Maria se subieron a mi espalda y bajamos en esa dirección al Laboratorio Pokémon.  
Con el peso de todos y la inclinación, conseguimos buena velocidad para llegar allí, no había salido el sol aún pero está cerca, se veía las primeras luces del alba, es en este momento donde la belleza de las montañas se hace presente, cambiando el paisaje de un todo oscuro a uno celeste, con la nieve agregando los reflejos de la luz a la escena. Se nos estaba acabando el tiempo, debíamos realizar esto lo más pronto posible.

Tardamos varios minutos, pero al fin logramos ver el laboratorio, por lo que desaceleré bruscamente. Yuki y Maria se bajaron mientras enganchaba la tabla a mi chaqueta, la nieve ya empezaba a desaparecer en este lugar junto con aparecer la hierba, frente a nosotros estaba el laboratorio y siguiendo más allá habían caminos que nos llevaban a Serlock o al pueblo hoppip, no los consideré buenas opciones por el momento. En cualquier caso proseguimos con cuidado, sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido, honestamente hubiera preferido dejar a las chicas atrás para no involucrarlas en esto, pero no puedo dejarlas fuera de mi vista, tengo que saber dónde están, sin mencionar que aunque intente disuadirlas no van a apartarse de mí. Cada vez nos acercábamos más hasta quedar apegados a una de las paredes exteriores del laboratorio, les ordené que se mantuvieran abajo mientras veía rápidamente por la ventana si había algo sospecho… No se veía a nadie, aunque habían estanterías y habitaciones las cuales parecían estar selladas… No es tan despistado el viejo ese, y no pareciese que guarde las pokédex en la sala principal, por lo que deberían estar en otro lugar. Nos escurrimos por la toda la pared hasta ver la ventana que parecía ser de otra habitación, al ver por esa ventana noté una puerta que estaba con más seguros que las demás. Necesitaría a Yuki o María para debilitar esos seguros y entrar.

-Saito… ¿estás seguro que debes hacer esto? –Preguntó Yuki nerviosa-  
-Sí… Yuki –Me arrodille y puse mis manos en sus hombros- Sé los requisitos que necesita ese viejo pervertido para que te de una pokédex, y no pienso colaborar en darle fotos de ustedes… Además que necesito de la pokédex para entrar a los gimnasios, sé que no debo hacer esto y tampoco quiero involucrarte…  
-Saito… No te arriesgues demasiado.  
-No lo haré, esto será rápido. María, necesitaré de tu ayuda para debilitar esa puerta –le dije mientras le mostraba el objetivo desde el otro lado de la ventana-  
-¡Entendido! –Respondió Maria de forma anímica-  
-Bien, iremos en tres… dos… uno… ¡Ahora! –A la indicación, salté primero a la ventana para romper el vidrio, eso activó la alarma del laboratorio y lo más probable es que haya alertado al viajo, ya no nos podíamos retirar ahora- María usa Rayo Aurora en las bisagras

María disparó su rayo de varios colores que giraban entre sí y dio en el blanco, el efecto fue el esperado ya que debilito considerablemente esas bisagras, solo tenía que terminar el trabajo a patadas… con patadas de hacha para ser exacto, una vez que las bisagras fue "fácil" remover la puerta aún con los seguros puestos. Una vez que logramos quitar la pesada puerta, ordené a María que saliera y estuviera con Yuki, luego de eso entré a aquella habitación.  
Al entrar no pude evitar emocionarme ya que esa habitación sí era donde guardaba sus pokédex, me apresuré a tomar una lo más rápido posible, también había algo que llamó mi atención y eran unos pokécharms que estaban detrás de la pokédex, solo habían cinco de ellos así que los tomé sin pensarlo y las guardé en mi mochila, luego de eso salí rápidamente al oir unos pasos acercándose, salté de nuevo por la ventana aunque esta vez era para salir, noté que el viejo ya había entrado al lugar donde daba esa ventana aunque no pudo hacer nada más que quedar como un idiota mientras veía como huía con los objetos.

-¡Miserable bastardo, devuelve lo que robaste! –Empezó a gritar el viejo-  
-Ni de broma, ¡Eso te ganas por ser un viejo pervertido! –Le respondí mientras me alejaba cad vez más del laboratorio-  
-Hijo de… -No alcanzó a completar su maldición antes de que volteara- ¡Policía, ayuda, arreste a ese ladrón!

Para mi mala suerte la Policía ya había llegado, eso fue más rápido de lo que había planeado, ir colina arriba por la montaña haría que me atraparan, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era rodear la montaña y esperar lo mejor, en estos casos me alegra que mi ropa se mescle bien con la nieve, sin mencionar que la nieve imposibilitó que me siguieran en auto lo cual fue un gran alivio, ahora la persecución era a pie no podía darme el lujo de voltear y perder tiempo sin embargo tanto Yuki como María estaban empezando a mostrar cansancio mientras que la oficiales Jenny y sus Growlithes no parecían agotadas en nada. Si realmente quería perder a esas oficiales y sus pokémons, solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer, me di vuelta y ordené a Yuki atacara con Viento Hielo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlas inconscientes pero esa no era la intensión, el ataque de Yuki redujo la velocidad de quienes nos perseguían, ya no se movían tan rápido como antes y con la nieve ya no podrían alcanzarnos.

Nos tomó unos buenos minutos el perderlas, pero lo logramos, tomamos un descanso en la parte sur del monte, casi llegando a un acantilado. Usé ese momento para registrarme en la pokédex… me pedía mi nombre, estuve pensando seriamente que poner allí. Estuve meditando por bastante tiempo, y la única decisión fue colocar mi verdadero nombre en ella.

-Saito, ¿Estás seguro de eso? –Preguntó Yuki de forma una forma inquieta-  
-Déjalo hacer lo que quiera, Yuki –Le contestó Maria- si se decidió por eso, entonces es lo mejor ¿no es así, Saito?  
-No es que realmente sea lo mejor… Simplemente es lo más conveniente en este momento, después de todo, nadie buscaría entre los muertos a un ladrón de pokédex –Dije eso mientras introducía "Saeger Von Valter" en la interfaz de la pokédex recién adquirida-… hace mucho que no vía ese nombre… En fin, Yuki, María, ya es hora.

Al decir esto, saqué las pokécharms que tenía guardada en mi mochila, saqué uno de los que robé del laboratorio y el charm especial que me dieron mis padres. Sin pensarlo dos veces usé el pokécharm celeste en Yuki, mientras que el normal se lo puse a Maria. Ella parecía no importarle, mientras que Yuki se había sonrojado. Me sentía bastante contento en ese momento, sin haber ninguna razón aparente y sin mencionar que hace poco escapamos de la policía, pero ese momento de tranquilidad fue interrumpido cuando escuché unos gritos de auxilio, la voz que gritaba era hermosa y se lograba diferenciar por donde venía, era un poco más al Suroeste donde el acantilado se hundía para formar una pequeña playa rocosa… Vaya que fue mi sorpresa al encontrar una Lapras mal herida siendo azotada por las olas mientras estaba varada en esas rocas, no tuve que pensar, mi cuerpo se movió solo para ayudarla.


	14. Cecyl Chapter 2

El tren estaba cerca de llegar a la estación de Serlock, después de revisar un mapa me di cuenta que la única forma de llegar al Pueblo Hoppip es un camino en el bosque. Mientras tomaba una pequeña siesta en el tren sentí como sonaba mi vieja pokedex/pulcera/reloj/teléfono de pulsera, me desperté de inmediato, pero con mucho cuidado ya que Amber estaba durmiendo arrecostada, en mi hombro al parecer era una llamada de mi padre.

-Halo ¿Cecyl? –Pregunto mi padre.

-Sí, con el hablas.

-Hijo no te dije algo muy impórtate, bueno en realidad no te dije muchas cosas. Lo primero es que tienes que ir a laboratorio del Profesor Pokemon para que te de una pokedex…

-Pero yo ya tengo una. –Interrumpí.

-Tienes una pero ya está obsoleta, solo mira el numero de pokemons y los datos que tiene guardados. –dijo mi padre entre fuertes carcajadas.

Toqué unos cuantos botones y vi la base de datos de la pokedex, según ella solo existían 150 pokemons, es más aun los pokemons no eran como los seres humanos.

-Pues si… si está muy vieja. –Le dije a mi padre.¿Cómo llego al laboratorio?

-Sencillo, cuando llegues a Serlock camina por un sendero en medio del bosque para llegar al laboratorio.

-¿No puedo tomar un tren u otro medio para llegar ahí?

-¡NO! La tradición de la familia es ir a pie o a lo mucho en bicicleta, no puedes ir solo en trenes, además de que es la mejor forma para formar vínculos con tus pokemons y que si no lo haces te quedaras sin dinero.

-Pero… pero… me puedo perder en los bosques. –Dije mientras mi mente divagaba y me imaginaba perdido con la ropa sucia y rota en un bosque.

-Ja ja ja Es difícil perderse si usas las rutas ya marcadas, además de que en los lugares peligrosos tienen advertencia o hay algún medio de trasporte obligatorio para llegar. Cambiando de tema se me olvido decirte que fuiste al gimnasio para nada, ocupas tener una pokedex para luchar en el gimnasio además de que ahora hay un orden.

-Entonces ¿Mi derrota no cuenta?

-En tu Rank si cuenta, pero no es una batalla de gimnasio, además de que la hermana de Amanda te mintió, no es necesario vencerla para tener una batalla contra el líder. Hablando de Amanda…

-¡Amanda! ¿Paso algo? ¿Tengo que volver a la ciudad?

-No, tranquilo hijo. Solo tengo que decirte, ella fue detrás de ti. Te está esperando en Serlock. Bueno te dejo, estoy terminando mi último libro "10 Razones para no usar pokemons con poca o nada de ropa" Ya sabes, nada de aprovecharte de Noelia o de Amber.

Mi padre colgó, no recuero lo último que dijo ya que después de que dijo que Amanda fue detrás de mi empecé a ignorar todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, incluso ignore que Amber escucho la llamada y se enojo al escuchar que Amanda venía detrás de mí. Por fin el tren llego a Serlock, la ciudad era muy grande, aunque cuando vi los precios de una simple limonada me desanime al ver que solo ajustaba para unas hamburguesas y que tenía que acampar en las afueras de la ciudad junto a mi equipo, lo bueno es que mi padre me dio 3 tiendas de dormir, una para mi, otra para Dek y otra para Noelia y Amber. Me quede esperando en la estación del tren que llegara Amanda.

-Oye Cecyl ¿Cuándo partiremos al laboratorio? –Preguntó Noelia.

-Mañana por la mañana, esta noche nos quedaremos cerca de la ciudad durmiendo en la zona para acampar. –Le respondí.

-Creo que es la primera vez que Amanda sale de la ciudad, deberías decirle que viaje con nosotros ya que solo tiene a su dodrio con ella. –Insinuó Noelia mientras arreglaba su cabello frente a una vitrina.

-¿Crees que debería decirle que nos acompañe? -Es obvio que deberías hacerlo tonto, o que le dirás que se vaya a casa mientras tu te vas a viajar por el mundo. –Respondió Noelia, creo que no fue de muy buena gana que lo dijo ya que se sentía el calor que emanaba de su boca.

-Tranquila Noelia… bueno… ¿Me ayudaras a decirle que me acompañe?

-Claro que lo haré, si yo no te ayudara es seguro que tendrías una orden de alejamiento hecha por sus padres.

-Sabes por cosas como esas prefiero decirle mis secretos a Dek, el no me recuerda mis errores.

-Claro que no lo hago, yo si SOY UN AMIGO casi un hermano. –Dijo Dek mientras venia con 3 bebidas en la mano.–Una para ti, una para Amber y otra para mi.

-¿Y mi bebida, pajarraco? –Pregunto Noelia.

-Se me cayó cuando la compre, aunque si quieres puedes beberla del suelo. –Dijo Dek tratando de enojarla para que pelearan. Esos comentarios normalmente terminaban en batalla así que mejor me senté mientras Amber se escondió temblando tras la banca en que estaba sentada, creo que fue listo de su parte ya que esas peleas terminaban con lugares semicalcinados.

Dek dio un salto y empezó a volar sobre la estación de tren mientras Noelia usaba velocidad extrema con doble equipo para distraerlo. Se reunió una multitud, se podría pensar que era peligroso para ellos pero al contrario, eso provocaría que la pelea no se saliera de control.

Dek usaba pájaro osado mientras que Noelia seguía con su doble equipo, Dek sabía que era una estrategia para que el fallara y quedara indefenso así que tomo mas vuelo, lo suficiente para que Noelia no lo viera. Solo se escuchó un pequeño silbido por unas rocas que se dirigieron a Noelia, al parecer era roca afilada de Dek… el golpe dio de el blanco pero aun asi ella no cayo mientras observaba tratando de divisarlo, lo logro ver volando a gran altura, pero quedo segada por el reflejo del sol. Ella sabía que a esa altura no podía hacer nada y lo peor es que no podía verlo bien por el sol, solo quedaba una opción, ella se preparo para atacar con un lanzallamas… pero tan rápido como empezó fue como termino, llegaron las oficiales Jenny y los detuvieron.

Nadie notó que en ese tiempo llego un tren del cual bajo una chica con su dodrio: era Amanda. Ella logro ver volar a Dek y fue así como me encontré con ella.

-¡CECYLLLLLLLLLLL! –Grito Amanda.

Yo me levante rápido de la banca dejando olvidado mis cosas y a Amber que estaba detrás de la banca temblando de miedo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté.

-Bueno yo…e pues… un cómo te digo… escuché que te ibas a ser entrenador y pensé en acompañarte. –Respondió mientras se sonrojaba al igual que yo.

-¿Tus padres no te dijeron nada por venir a acompañarme?

-No les dije, pero les dejé una nota. Además ya somos mayores podemos hacer lo que queramos.

-Que bien que me acompañes, sabes….

La plática siguió por horas hasta el punto el anochecer, Dek se fue a caminar junto a la dodrio de Amanda mientras Noelia preparaba tiendas de acampar, acampamos junto a un bosque camino al laboratorio, era un lugar seguro. Hable tanto con Noelia que no note la hora, no note la noche solo en ella podía pensar… ni noté como Amber nos escuchaba detrás de unos arbustos con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Mira, tu padre me dio este libro antes de salir detrás de ti, aun no lo abro, no quiero dañar el papel de regalo en que viene envuelto. –Dijo Amanda mientras se le dibujaban unos chocoyos por su sonrisa. Yo esperaba que no fuera su famoso libro sobre lo malo de la pokefilia. Ella abrí el libro y noto el título del libro, este era obra de mi padre junto a una líder de ex-gimnasio amiga suya, el nombre del libro era "Pokelesbianismo una nueva forma enferma de pokefilia" Ella se puso roja como tomate al ver el titulo mientras yo contenía mis risa y vergüenza por lo molesto que puede resultar ver esos libros.

-No te pongas asi, mi padre me dio como 35 diferentes libros de su autoría, incluyendo sus novelas y un viejo cuaderno de notas con cartas que escribió para el día que me fuera de casa. –Dije mientras sacaba el libro de notas, el libro que ella me quito de las manos…

Ahí fue cuando mi desafortunada suerte salió a brillar, ya que ella leyó una carta que decía:

_"Hijo yo se que este será un viaje largo y puede resultar hasta solitario si viajas solo aun cuando lleves a tus amigos pokemons y si los llevas surge el problema de que tu curiosidad surja y te den ganas de probar lo prohibido. Pero aun asi no debes de tratar de aprovecharte de Noelia, ya que además de ser pokefilia es como tu hermana lo que sería casi como cometer incesto, no debes de aprovecharte de Amber ya que además de ser pokefilia es muy inocente y débil lo cual sería casi una violación… y si por cosas de la vida tu y Dek… ya sabes… es mejor que te hagas la idea de que nunca te volveré a hablar"_

Noelia se puso roja al ver esto, pero esta vez por enojo ya que pensó que yo sería capaz de hacer cosas como esas. Se levanto y me dio un fuerte golpe con mi libreta. Le di una explicación rápida y me creyó, lo cual era fácil conociendo a mi padre y los libros que escribe.

Mientras seguíamos hablábamos ella recibió una llamada de su tía en Iberis, yo me levante para caminar un rato para estirar mis piernas. Escuche un ruido salir de unos árboles cerca de nosotros. Fui y me acerque para ver que era, ya que parecía ser alguien que lloraba tras los arboles. Note un figura entre ellos y pregunte quien anda ahí. La figura se paro detrás de un árbol por lo cual no pude ver quien era…

Me acerqué ya que aun seguía detrás del árbol, para mi sorpresa vi salir a Amanda de detrás del árbol.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté, más que todo porque la miraba algo rara, como si no fuera ella. Amanda solo me vio a los ojos y camino hacia mi sin decir ninguna palabra, dio un paso largo y se lanzo hacia mí, yo aun sorprendido por lo que pasaba solo la abrase mientras ella acerco su boca a la mía.

Fue un beso, nuestro primer beso, fue perfecto tal como lo había soñado pero… algo no cuadraba, porque sus labios tenían un sabor al refresco que tomamos cuando ella odia ese refresco, porque sentía como si ella fuera diferente… no note lo más importante, no note las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro. No sé porque lo hice pero me separe de ella, la vi de nuevo y note que estaba Amanda lloraba, aunque no parecía serlo y fue ahí cuando note quien era en realidad.

-Cecyl… *snif*… esta… esta era la única forma *snif`*… es la única for… *snif* forma de que me aceptes *snif * -Dijo Amber mientras tomaba su forma normal con su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

No me dio tiempo de decirle nada ya que corrió al bosque mientras lloraba, yo fui rápido a donde estaban los demás a decirles lo que paso. Tome un viejo comunicador y le di uno a todos menos Amanda quien seguía hablando por teléfono. Volví corriendo solo a buscarla, los demás tomaron otros caminos.

Después de 15 minutos gritando su nombre la logre encontrar, estaba sentada en un tronco en claro del bosque. No sabía que decirle, ya que no entendí lo que paso, me senté a su lado para hablar.

-Amber… ¿Por qué?

-… es que yo- No podía hablar, ya que le salían lagrimas cada vez que abría su pequeña y dulce boca.

-No llores, acércate y cuéntame lo que pasó.

–Le dije mientras le secaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-No… no puedo hacerlo.

Y así era, ella es muy tímida y era seguro que no me lo diría y no podía hacerla sufrir más haciéndole más preguntas.

-Te daré tiempo, si quieres podemos hablar de otra cosa ahora que estamos solos, por ejemplo de las estrellas, mira cuantas hay y cuan bonitas y brillantes son. –Dije mientras secaba las pocas y últimas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-Cecyl… yo solo… yo… quiero saber si lo hice bien. –Pregunto ella mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Pues no lo hiciste mal, es mas lo hiciste bien, creo.

-Te parece… lo hice y bueno… ¿Te gustó? –Pregunto ella ya con algo más de alegría en su cara.

-Seré sincero, me gustó y mucho.

No sé si fue la noche estrellada o si fue el beso que nos dimos pero nos tomamos de las manos, mientras mirábamos las estrellas, ella se acerco un poco más a mí, lo hacía de manera tímida. Ambos nos vimos a los ojos… ambos nos sonrojamos. Coloque mí en su mejilla mientras nuestros rostros ce acercaban lentamente, nuestros ojos y labios se alinearon… el momento resultaba hermoso, pero escuchamos un ruido de algo que se acercaba.

De en medio de los arboles salió un tipo raro, nos quedo viendo como si estuviéramos cometiendo un crimen.

-¿Quieres besar a tu zorua? Eres un enfermo, debería darte vergüenza. Además así no es como se hace, yo te enseñare. –Dijo el tipo. Hizo un movimiento con su manos y de en medio de los arboles salió una chica hoppip que se acerco a él.

-Hoppip-Chan quítate la camisa. –Dijo el mismo tipo. Su hoppip le hizo caso y se quito su pequeña blusa, acto seguido el la tomo por el pecho y la beso apasionadamente.

Amber y yo nos vimos a la cara luego de ver ese extraño y peculiar acto. Yo levante mi mano y la dirigí hacia su pecho, ella la tomo con sus manos y la coloco sobre sus pequeños pechos. Yo volví a colocar mi otra mano en su cara mientras nuestros labios casi se tocaban… pero… ambos abrimos los ojos y notamos el miedo que teníamos por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Me puse de pie y la tome de la mano y corrimos para buscar a algún policía para que detuviera al tipo y a su hoppip, pero sin darnos cuenta nos perdimos…


	15. Ryuuji Chapter 3

Todo era bastante raro. Mi sueño terminaba mientras yo recobraba poco a poco la conciencia, como era natural, pero mis sentidos no le traían a mi mente las habituales sensaciones de paz. Era como si, en lugar de las suaves palabras de siempre, me estuvieran despertando unos…

…Gritos.

-¡No se te ocurra hacer eso!  
-¡¿Por qué?! ¡El sol ya está muy alto! ¡Nada le da derecho a ser tan perezoso!  
-¡Pero esa no es la manera! ¡Además de que el dijo que esperara a que aquella flor…!  
-¡A mi no me importa ninguna flor, deja de estorbarme o te…!

La sensación de peligro inminente y el impulso de evitar una pelea consiguieron que finalmente abriera los ojos y saltara de mi saco de dormir. Frente a mi, Amy cargaba con una mano una cubeta llena de agua mientras que con la otra se disponía a pelear con Kath, quien ya estaba en posición defensiva. Antes de que ellas se dieran cuenta de que yo ya había despertado, corrí a interponerme entre ambas y detenerlas sujetando sus hombros, pero fui demasiado lento…

-¡Arghhh! –grité con todas mis fuerzas apenas comencé a sentir un punzante dolor.  
-¡Ryuuji! –exclamó apurada Kathleen- ¿Amy, ves lo que haz hecho?

Sangre corría por mi cara desde cinco heridas casi paralelas. En ese momento Amy dejó escapar un grito con una mezcla de susto y sorpresa y soltó el cubo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cara. Yo dejé de forcejear con Kath y tomé a Amy por ambos hombros en su lugar.

-Pensaba pasar por alto el que me hubieras despertado –dije con las heridas aun punzando y tratando de contener el dolor-, y también el que planearas echarme agua del arroyo encima mientras dormía. Pero aparte de todo –continué- ahora me agredes directamente. Sinceramente no sé como…  
-¡Espera, es culpa tuya! – rebatió molesta Amy mientras llevaba las manos a sus costados y cerraba los puños-, ¡tu te entrometiste, yo solo quería atacar a Kathleen!

-¡Eso no importa! –respondí- Nada te da derecho a arrancarnos la piel cuando algo no te parece.  
-¡Pues también eso es culpa tuya por ser tan flojo! ¡Y si todo el tiempo solo van a hacerme enojar mejor me iré! –concluyó mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a alejarse.

Me senté en el suelo al tiempo que la pequeña figura de Amy comenzó a perderse entre los árboles. Le pedí ayuda a Kath para curar mis heridas mientras trataba de soportar el dolor y conservar la mayor cantidad posible de orgullo masculino en frente de ella; dicho de otra manera, trataba de no llorar.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga? –preguntó apurada Kath-. No sé ningún movimiento para curar a otros … Aunque quizá si pongo mis manos sobre tus heridas y uso Respiro…  
-Mejor probemos con las medicinas –dije con temor de que sus manos presionando con fuerza mi cara no hicieran otra cosa que provocarme más sufrimiento.  
-De acuerdo –asintió-. ¿Cuál debo de usar?  
-El preparado de hierbas que dejó mi madre –respondí-. Se supone que es medicina para pokémons, pero teniendo en cuenta que se trata de una herida hecha por una Dratini creo que servirá igual.  
-Déjame buscarla –dijo Kath mientras comenzaba a remover las cosas de una mochila-. Oye, ¿no deberíamos buscar a Amy? Sé que estás enojado con ella, pero…  
-Ya volverá –respondí-. Si no lo hace en un par de horas nos seguirá "desde las sombras" durante toda la tarde y al día siguiente amanecerá a un lado nuestro.  
-La encontré –exclamó triunfante Kathleen mientras soltaba la mochila y abría una pequeño paquete de cartón-. ¿Estás seguro de que no le pasará nada?  
-Aunque éste ya no sea exactamente su hogar, sabe cuidarse sola –respondí despreocupado- ¡Espera! No es para hacer té, se unta.  
-Lo siento –dijo apenada Kath mientras alejaba el contenido de la caja de un recipiente con agua-. Nunca había visto esta medicina, así que no tenía ni idea.  
-No te preocupes, por su aspecto también hubiera pensado lo mismo. ¿Me acercas la cajetilla por favor?  
-Espera –dijo Kathleen mientras se acercaba-, ya lo hago yo.  
-No hace falta Kath –exclamé temiendo una vez más que ella tocara mis heridas con más fuerza de la que podría soportar-. Yo mismo me trataré.  
-¿En serio piensas que tus manos serán más delicadas que las mías? –preguntó la Altaria leyendo mis pensamientos- No aceptaré peros.

Dicho esto, Kath se me acercó, tomó un poco del preparado de aspecto pastoso y comenzó a cubrir cuidadosamente todos mis cortes con el. El dolor pasaba poco a poco, pero la lentitud con la que Kath me trataba era casi una tortura.

-El olor de esta medicina apesta –dije tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente.  
-Pero es muy efectiva, apenas toca tus heridas y estas dejan de sangrar –respondió ella alegremente.  
-Imagina las anécdotas que podré inventar con esto –exclamé en un momento de optimismo sobrenatural-. Con la cicatriz que me quedará, podré decir que es el resultado de una feroz pelea contra un tigre salvaje que tenía una garra de cinco dedos o contra un pokémon completamente fuera de control  
-Siento decepcionarte –dijo Kath entre risas mientras terminaba con el ultimo corte-, pero si esta es medicina echa para nosotras, lo más seguro es que no te quede cicatriz alguna.

Adiós "lado bueno de todas las cosas", ahora me doy cuenta de que no eres más que otra gran mentira inventada por esos sucios idealistas.

-Bueno, tendrás que esperar un rato antes de limpiarte para que haga efecto –sentenció Kath.  
-Desayunemos algo mientras tanto –dije al tiempo me levantaba.  
-De acuerdo –asintió nuevamente Kath mientras guardaba la medicina-. ¿Y que preparamos?  
-¿No es obvio? Calentaremos lo de alguna lata y ya.  
-Creo que deberíamos intentar variar nuestra dieta durante el viaje, Ryuuji –dijo desanimada Kathleen.  
-Por eso mismo; ayer cenamos lentejas con verduras, hoy podemos almorzar de esta lata de crema de lentejas –ella respondió con su típica mirada de "no-va-a- funcionar-ese-truco"-. Bueno, ¿y qué sugieres entonces?  
-Pues… estamos a la entrada del bosque, creo que si buscaras podríamos encontrar cosas comestibles… como bayas o algo –dijo ella sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, demostrando que su opinión y voluntad ya estaban dadas.

Refunfuñé como respuesta y me alejé de nuestro pequeño campamento en dirección al bosque. Además de que me habían despertado casi de la peor forma posible y tenía en la cara la mayor herida de mi vida (que ni siquiera me iba a dejar una cicatriz que mostrar con orgullo) ahora mi propia pokémon me ordenaba ir al bosque "a ver que encontraba". Creo que la mañana no podría haber sido peor. Si en algún momento lamenté mi decisión de salir de viaje, indudablemente fue este.

Cuando ya había avanzado bastantes decenas de metros dentro del bosque, inspeccionando constante pero infructuosamente por comida, escuché un leve ruido. Me detuve de golpe, temiendo peligro, pero un instante después pude ver que solo se trataba de Amy acercándose, por lo que bajé la guardia. Luego lo pensé mejor y consideré que en realidad si que era una situación de bastante peligro, así que me preparé una vez más para cualquier cosa que ella estuviera tramando.

Amy se acercó sin decir nada ni mirarme directamente, por lo que pensé brevemente que ella estaba tan absorta en pensamientos que ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia. Pero una vez que ella estuvo casi junto a mi, extendió ambos brazos ofreciéndome una bolsa de tela con algo dentro. La acepté desconfiado mientras Amy giraba bruscamente su cuerpo hacía otro lado, y esperé si estaba de acuerdo con que la abriera.

-Es… es algo… para que olvides lo que le hice a tu cara… y todo lo demás que pasó esta mañana –dijo irritada Amy después de asentir a mi pregunta sobre si podía abrir la bolsa.

Una vez que escuché esa respuesta, dudé aun más sobre si debía abrir la bolsa o no. Con lo poco que conocía a esa pequeña Dratini me bastaba para suponer que podía ser bastante literal con lo que decía, por lo que ese "algo para que olvidara lo que pasó" podía ser alguna especie de gas tóxico o sustancia venenosa que me provocaría una amnesia que podía no limitarse únicamente a los eventos de hoy. La duda me corroía.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es exactamente? –me resolví a decirle.  
-No, no puedes –respondió Amy sin dudar un segundo mientras comenzaba a alejarse-. ¿Quieres la bolsa o no?

La curiosidad mató al gato, dicen. Pero yo no soy un gato, así que me decidí a correr el riesgo, pues sinceramente ya no tenía mucho que perder. Abrí la bolsa y… dentro no había nada que justificara ni lo más mínimo todos los delirios que pasaron por mi mente, ni tampoco nada que lo hiciera con el extraño comportamiento de Amy. Dentro solo había un montón de frutas, algunas bayas y un recipiente sellado con leche dentro. Me pregunté de donde había sacado la leche, aunque de inmediato llegué a la conclusión de que seguramente se la había robado a algún granjero de las cercanías. Pensándolo bien, posiblemente no solo la leche, si no que también la bolsa y las frutas fueran robadas. Que se le va a hacer, comida es comida y yo ya moría de hambre.

-¿Quieres compartirlas? –pregunté a Amy antes de que se alejara más y volviera a perderse en el bosque.  
Ella lo pensó un instante, se acercó y por un segundo pareció que tomaría una manzana, pero de inmediato se decidió a algo como que no compartiría nada conmigo, por lo que se dio media vuelta.

-Como acepté la bolsa significa que ya no estoy enojado contigo, Amy –dije tratando de evitar que se alejara de nuevo-. ¿Volvemos ya al campamento?

Amy como de costumbre no respondió, por lo que también di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacía el lugar donde Kath esperaba, pero apenas di dos pasos y empecé a escuchar como la niña dragón me seguía a poca distancia. Un rato después me alcanzó del todo y tomó mi mano sin decir nada, y yo seguí caminando como si no me diera cuenta de su presencia… para comodidad tanto suya como mía.

Al llegar al campamento, Kath se sorprendió de ver que traía de vuelta a Amy y que incluso la traía de la mano, pero como era de esperarse, tuvo suficiente tacto para no hacer ni decir nada al respecto y simplemente la dejó ser para evitar problemas. Almorzamos la leche y frutas mezcladas con no sé que cosa dulce que Kath sacó de una botella. Las siguientes horas transcurrieron sin que nada memorable pasara, pues las invertimos únicamente en levantar el campamento -sin que Amy moviera un dedo para ayudarnos, obviamente-, limpiarme la cara de la apestosa medicina -y no, no dejó cicatrices- y comenzar a atravesar el bosque en dirección a Serlock. Las pokémons salvajes por lo general no nos molestaban, pues la simple vista de Kathleen y Amy juntas era más que suficiente para ahuyentarlas.

Poco después del medio día, nos detuvimos a la sombra de un árbol de raíces bastante grandes a descansar. Amy no perdió momento para alejarse mientras que Kathleen y yo cocinábamos algo tranquilamente. Cuando el olor de la comida recién hecha llegó a donde quiera que Amy se escondía, ésta no tardó en volver con nosotros, pero ese mismo olor atrajo a alguien inesperado. Ya estábamos todos sentados y listos para atacar nuestros platos cuando una mightyena saltó de entre los arbustos y tomó una posición amenazadora. La compañía no prevista tenía ojos rojos, cola y orejas puntiagudas, todas características de su especie. Tenía además un cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unas garras fuertes y visiblemente afiladas. Ella estaba casi desnuda, con solo una delgada banda de tela negra cubriendo poco menos de la mitad de sus senos y otra banda similar que cumplía un propósito parecido en su cadera, además de algunas finas cintas en sus brazos. Aunque su expresión fuerte parecía indicar que no buscaba otra cosa que pelea, pude ver en sus mejillas y su estomago ligeramente famélicos que lo que ella quería estaba lejos de lastimarme a mi o a mis compañeras. Amy no tardó en saltar de su asiento, lista para una pelea, pero yo le ordené de inmediato que se sentara, y dejando de mirar a la mightyena le pedí a Kath que buscara en mi mochila donde servir sopa para nuestra… invitada.

-Encontré otro plato –exclamó Kath mientras tomaba el cucharón y vertía en el de nuestra improvisada pero nada decepcionante comida.  
-Perfecto, gracias –dije tomando el plato de las manos de Kathleen. Después me giré una vez más para dirigirme a la mightyena, quien nos miraba con expresión confusa-. Hay suficiente espacio y comida para otra más.

Le extendí el plato a la desconocida y ésta se acercó y lo tomó, aunque algo desconfiada. Una vez que probó la comida pareció calmarse mucho y dejo atrás cualquier expresión amenazante. Finalmente se decidió y comió con nosotros alrededor del pequeño fuego, sin decir palabra. Amy no paraba de mirarla con cierta desconfianza, provocando que mis pensamientos vagaran en lo difícil que debe de ser el ser una pokémon, desconfiando de todas las demás por cosas tan variadas como las diferencias de fuerza o el cariño del entrenador. Por su parte, la mightyena no le prestaba atención, visiblemente feliz de poder comer algo caliente y no tener que recibir o causar daño antes. Nuestra invitada agitaba felizmente su cola con cada sorbo que daba a aquella sopa; en ese momento si que me alegró el hecho de que Kath y yo supiéramos cocinar bastante bien.

Una vez que la mightyena terminó de comer, ella se puso de pie y me ofreció de vuelta el plato mientras pronunciaba un simple pero bastante sincero "gracias". Se quedó quieta un instante, supongo que esperando que yo hiciera algo como intentar colocarle un pokecharm; pero al ver que yo no hacía movimiento alguno, inclinó levemente su cabeza y se alejó corriendo por el bosque, sin que yo alcanzara a ver qué dirección había tomado.

-Creí que querías hacer que se uniera al equipo –dijo Kath mientras todos nos levantábamos del suelo para limpiar los platos.  
-No, nunca fue mi intención –respondí.  
-Y yo creí que habías decidido no ocultar más que eres un pervertido y que por eso habías hecho que esa canina semidesnuda se te acercara –dijo Amy mientras se preparaba para tirarme un puntapié en el punto mas doloroso, pero antes de hacerlo miró fugazmente mi cara, lo que provocó que recordara lo que había ocurrido en la mañana y se detuviera.  
-Las mightyenas no son "caninas", Amy –dije intentando burlarme mientras ella se sentaba en una roca apartada. Sé que no debería de provocar a esa pobre niña que tiene problemas para manejar sus emociones, pero soy humano y me gusta molestar a la gente.

De cualquier manera, ella ignoró mi pequeña "provocación" completamente, lo que ya es por si mismo un avance enorme.

-Pero, ¿por qué no quisiste incluirla? –me preguntó Kath- Durante ese ultimo instante ella parecía más que dispuesta a quedarse contigo.  
-Meh, tu sabes perfectamente que no me gusta la idea de entrenar con pokémons tipo siniestro, igual que con las de tipo acero –respondí despreocupado.  
-Pues en todo caso creo que la decepcionaste.  
-¿Por qué? Yo solo le ofrecí de comer, no hice nada malo.  
-Bueno, visto así… aunque, pensando las cosas bien, ¿no es raro? –preguntó.  
-¿Qué es raro?  
-Que una mightyena estuviera tan hambrienta. Uno esperaría que supiera perfectamente como conseguir comida en el bosque si vive en él.  
-Posiblemente no viva en este bosque entonces –respondí-. No tiene mucho caso especular ahora, pudiste haberle preguntado a ella directamente. Y seguramente sea algo como que se metió en problemas en Serlock y tuvo que huir de la ciudad.  
-Hablando de Serlock ¿A qué hora partimos?  
-En unas dos o tres horas, aun hace demasiado calor para caminar. Leeré mientras tanto.  
-Yo intentaré enseñar a Amy como jugar damas chinas, así podemos hacer luego una partida de tres –dijo mientras sacaba de la mochila el tablero portátil.  
-Buena idea.

Lentamente avanzaron otras horas más sin que ocurriera nada importante. El libro, un thriller de ciencia ficción, resultó se lo suficientemente interesante como para que consiguiera terminarlo en ese mismo rato. Cuando eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde ya habíamos guardado todo y comenzábamos la ultima etapa del viaje a Serlock. A no ser que nos perdiéramos, estaríamos entrando a la ciudad más o menos a las nueve de la noche, a tiempo para buscar un lugar donde cenar y donde dormir.

Al fin, poco rato antes de lo estimado, nuestros pies estaban sobre Serlock. Apenas llegamos a la ciudad, me enteré de que había un maldito sendero empedrado desde las montañas de Yahn hasta aquí, y de haberlo seguido me hubiera ahorrado aproximadamente tres horas de caminata por el bosque. Vaya manera más deprimente encontró esta ciudad para recibirme.

-Nunca había visto tanta luz en la noche –dijo sorprendida Amy.  
-¿Y si habías estado antes en alguna ciudad? –pregunté.  
-Solo estuve un varias veces en el centro de Yahn, pero ya saben que no es muy grande. Y nunca duré mucho porque los raros del pueblo siempre querían ponerme brazaletes como el que tu me pusiste de esa forma tan injusta –respondió, fingiendo que estaba molesta una vez más.  
-Pues en ese caso, te informo que Kath y yo estamos tan impresionados como tu con el tamaño de esta ciudad. ¿No es así?  
-Es muy grande –respondió Kath, aunque en su cara se notaba que ella no estaba cómoda con tanta gente rodeándola.  
-Vayamos a buscar donde pasar la noche –dije, tratando de evitar que Kath se estresara aun más en este ambiente tan desagradable para ella.  
-¿Sin explorar antes? –preguntó inconforme Amy.  
-Anda, di que es lo que quieres –dije a la pequeña Dratini tratando de adivinar sus intenciones.  
-Siempre he tenido curiosidad sobre como saben los… eh… dulces de coco –dijo apuntando a un puesto y a una larga fila.  
-¿En serio nunca has probado uno? –pregunté incrédulo.  
-No, nunca –respondió ella de inmediato.  
-Bueno, conseguiré algunos entonces, después veremos donde cenar –miré rápidamente la expresión de mi otra compañera-. Kath, ¿me acompañas?  
-Claro –respondió débilmente la altaria.  
-Tu espera sentada en aquel sitio –dije a Amy mientras señalaba una jardinera.  
-Si, si.

Y así, pasaron veinte largos minutos durante los cuales todo fue avanzar lentamente mientras observaba como Kath se ponía cada vez peor. En serio esperaba que los dulces valieran la pena, pero una vez que llegó nuestro turno, me di cuenta de que algo pasaba…

Mi cartera había desaparecido.

Amy.

Tomé a Kath de la mano y comencé a correr en dirección a donde había dejado a la pequeña. Como sospeché, ella no estaba, así que comencé a buscarla por los alrededores en todas los sitios que podrían ser atractivos para ella. Después de un rato recordé que la Pokedex me permitía localizar los poke-charms, así que comencé a utilizarla y di finalmente con la Dratini, quien estaba completamente derrumbada en el suelo. Al lado de una maquina de la garra.

-Maldita sea, en verdad que quería ese muñeco del gato amarillo con alas –decía para si misma Amy.  
-Amy, por favor dime que no te gastaste todo mi dinero en intentos fallidos de sacar a Kero de esa maquina –le dije tratando de mantener la compostura.  
-Depende: Si el gato amarillo con alas es "Kero" y con "todo el dinero" te refieres al contenido de tu billetera, creo que no podré hacer lo que me pides sin mentir –respondió Amy bastante seria.

Era el colmo.

-¿Tu en verdad me odias, cierto? –pregunté mientras yo también me derrumbaba y dejaba salir las lagrimas contenidas de todo el día. En verdad que ya tenía ganas de montar un drama también- Kath y yo solo queríamos una buena cena y un lugar para descansar tranquilos en esta ciudad tan ruidosa, pero tu simplemente buscaste una forma más de perjudicarme con mentiras y peticiones inocentes. Si en verdad te es tan difícil al menos no hacernos daño… creo que ya deberías de irte, Amy.

La pequeña se sorprendió por aquello ultimo que dije, al igual que yo. Se quedó quieta un instante, como decidiendo que hacer, hasta que finalmente se alejó. Kath me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me dijo que lo mejor era volver ya a las afueras de Serlock para preparar un campamento, a lo que yo no puse objeción alguna.

Ya habíamos caminado un buen trecho en dirección a la salida cuando Amy apareció de golpe frente a nosotros. Hizo una rápida seña para que guardáramos silencio, nos tomó de las manos y nos guió hasta debajo de un árbol en una pequeña plaza. Una vez allí, susurró:

-Allí está la solución a los problemas –dijo mientras señalaba discretamente a un chico que revisaba el contenido de su billetera. El desconocido mantenía la billetera en alto, casi pidiéndome a gritos que la tomara.

Al menos ahora se preocupaba por nosotros. Creo que era hora de un nuevo borrón y cuenta nueva, así que consideré lo que decía.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que robemos? –preguntó indignada Kathleen.  
-No es tan mala idea –dije.  
-¿¡Qué!? –exclamó Kath sorprendida.  
-Mira, si lo piensas bien, es benéfico tanto para él como para nosotros: Él aprenderá que no debe de ser tan descuidado con sus pertenencias cuando está en plena calle, y no le robarán cuando traiga algo mucho más valioso. Nosotros obtendremos el dinero para un lugar donde dormir. Todos ganan –dije animado.  
-Pero… esto es inmoral, Ryuuji –rebatió Kath.  
-Inmoral es dormir en el suelo por un no-adquirido muñeco de Kero -contesté.  
-¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó Amy para no dejar que Kath me contestara de vuelta.  
-Simplemente den la vuelta a la plaza y espérenme del otro lado, yo conseguiré la billetera.  
-Considéralo hecho –dijo Amy mientras se llevaba con ella a Kath, quien ya no estaba segura sobre que hacer ni decir.

Comencé a agarrar aire en los pulmones. Tenía que hacer esto a la perfección, y empecé por la postura correcta para salir disparado y hacer el menor ruido posible. Además tenía que tener cuidado de no ir demasiado lejos como para luego no alcanzar a tomar la billetera ni demasiado cerca como para que mi victima pusiera el pie en mi camino como acto reflejo. Cuando me consideré listo, abrí al máximo los ojos y puse mi cuerpo lo más alerta posible y corrí. Para que entiendan de la mejor manera posible lo que sucedió en los siguientes segundos, lo describiré cuadro por cuadro: Primer cuadro: Yo corriendo por la plaza. Siguiente cuadro: Billetera en mis manos. Tercer y cuarto cuadros: lo mismo que el primero. Quinto cuadro: Calle. Sexto cuadro: Más calles, el comienza a perseguirme. Séptimo cuadro: Lo mismo. Octavo y noveno: Ya di varias vueltas en los callejones y el me perdió de vista, conseguí escaparme.

La cena estaba servida. Nunca había corrido tan rápido en mi vida.

-¡Así se hace! –gritó Amy una vez que ella y Kath se reunieron conmigo.  
-No puedo creer que te atrevieras a hacer algo como eso –dijo Kath bastante decepcionada.  
-¿No me sigue? -pregunté entre resoplos.  
-No, lo perdiste hace mucho –respondió Amy alegremente-. Bueno, ¿qué tal el botín?

Tomé la cartera y la abrí para inspeccionar su contenido. Dentro había mucho menos dinero del esperado, apenas lo suficiente para una cena o una habitación pequeña en un hotel, por lo que decidí ponerlo a votación. Como nuestros estómagos gritaban más fuerte que nuestras espaldas, terminamos llegando a la conclusión de que el dinero se gastaría en una cena que valiera mi carrera.

Vigilando constantemente que Amy no se acercara a nuestros nuevos ingresos, anduvimos por las calles de Serlock hasta que dimos con un restaurante con buen aspecto. La gente dentro del restaurante era bastante alegre y amable, pues a pesar de ser completos desconocidos un grupo de dos chicos y tres chicas se acercaron a entablar conversación con nosotros. Yo no dudé en contarles mi procedencia y mis motivos de estar en Serlock, y ellos se presentaron de igual manera. Entre recomendaciones de platillos y conversaciones ligeras, gracias a lo que hablamos con ellos pudimos enterarnos de que también en Serlock se tenía cierto temor por que iniciara una guerra en el continente, y decían además que, de iniciarse esa guerra, el posible primer objetivo de Serlock sería atacar Yahn para tomar control de las montañas. Ninguno de ellos era entrenador, por lo que estaban encantados con ver a Amy hacer demostraciones de su fuerza a pesar de su frágil aspecto. Por su parte, Kath se limitó a contestar solo a lo que le preguntaban, pasando desapercibida toda la noche. Cuando nuestra cena terminó, nos despedimos de nuestros nuevos amigos y nos separamos, pues era hora de determinar como proceder.

-Quedaron solo un par de billetes y algunas monedas –sentencié-. Será otra noche a la intemperie, supongo.  
-Podríamos intentar otro atraco… -comenzó a sugerir Amy.  
-No –dijo firmemente Kath-. Si intentan hacer eso otra ves yo misma seré quien los delate.  
-Aguafiestas –le respondió Amy.  
-Ya, ya –dije-. Tampoco planeaba iniciar una serie de robos en la ciudad. Ya es un hecho que dormiremos a la intemperie, pero donde prefieren; ¿Aquí en la ciudad o en campo abierto?  
-Creo que sería más seguro aquí, nunca sabes cuando hay… ladrones, acechando en el bosque –dijo Kath mientras me miraba entrecerrando los ojos-. Al menos aquí siempre puede haber alguien que ayude si pasa algo malo.  
-Bien, busquemos entonces un parque o algo parecido.

No nos costó demasiado esfuerzo encontrar un parque con una banca lo bastante amplia para que pudiéramos dormir todos recargados unos sobre otros. Desafortunadamente, la banca ya estaba ocupada, pero solo sería cuestión de esperar a que el chico se fuera o de ahuyentarlo si parecía no tener intención de hacerlo.

-Oye tú –dije dirigiéndome al extraño desde las sombras-, ya va siendo hora de que te retires de aquí, ese es mi sitio para dormir.  
-Lo siento, amigo –respondió-, pero creo que por está noche tendrás que buscar otro sitio, que ya lo hemos ganado.  
-Lo que dije no era una solicitud –contesté mientras comenzaba a acercarme. A medida que nos separaba menos distancia comencé a tener la sensación de que ya conocía al chico.  
-Necesito este sitio para que yo y mis compañeras… un minuto –se interrumpió-. ¡Tu eres el extraño que me robó la cartera hace unas horas!

Bueno, ese fue un momento tan estúpido y absurdo como incomodo. Lo recordé en el ultimo instante ya que lo vi de cerca, él era quien había patrocinado mi atracón de hace un rato. Mi mente debatía con ella misma sobre que hacer, pero en algo todos mis pensamientos estaban de acuerdo: no debía correr o el no perdería tiempo en alertar a la policía. Si el pedía ayuda mientras yo estaba quieto difícilmente alguien llegaría a creerle. Ahora tenía que ganar tiempo, aunque no sabía como ni para qué.

-¿Robé? Tu me la ofreciste –le dije.  
-¡Yo no hice tal cosa! –gritó el extraño poniéndose de pie. En ese momento presté atención a dos seres quien no había visto antes: Una Misdreavus y una Litwick. Habían estado allí sobre la banca todo el tiempo, y al ver que su entrenador se sobresaltaba también ellas parecieron ponerse alerta.  
-Claro que lo hiciste –respondí mientras hacía señas con la mano tras la espalda a Kath y Amy para que se acercaran. Si el tipo dejaba de controlar su ira y mandaba a sus pokémons a atacarme sería peligroso que mis compañeras no estuvieran cerca-. Tenías la cabeza inclinada mientras colocabas la cartera en lo alto, ofreciéndomela en un claro gesto de caridad.  
-¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Devuélveme el dinero o dejaré que Kurumu…!  
-¡No dejaré que ninguna Kurumu le haga nada a Ryuuji! –gritó Amy mientras se detenía delante de mi con los brazos abiertos. Una mirada desafiante salía de sus ojos en dirección a las dos fantasmas y luego al entrenador.  
-¡Y además de todo haces que tus pokémons te ayuden en tus crímenes! –gritó la Litwick mientras a su vez se colocaba delante de su entrenador- ¿Qué clase de monstruo hace eso?

Un monstruo que tenía hambre.

-Veo que quieres pelear –dije mientras sentía como mi muy adormecido espíritu de lucha comenzaba a despertar- hagamos esto: quien gane esta batalla será el dueño de lo que quedó del dinero.  
-¡¿Lo que quedó?! –gritó bastante molesto el chico-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Y en realidad deberías de reponer mi dinero con o sin una batalla!  
-Ah, ¿entonces no te interesa recuperar nada? –lo provoqué.  
-¡Claro que si lo quiero de vuelta! ¡Prepárate!  
-De acuerdo, pero si te fijas por ahora yo solo me arriesgo a perder sin la oportunidad de ganar nada. Aumentemos la apuesta: Quien gane se queda con la banca.  
-¡Como quieras, yo recuperaré mi cartera cueste lo que cueste!

Sin que nadie dijera nada más, ambos tomamos distancia uno del otro. Dejé la cartera sobre la banca, demostrando que mi apuesta sobre ambas cosas iba en serio. El me miró y prestó atención en Amy y luego en Kathleen, quien no había dicho nada en absoluto sobre todo lo que ocurría.

-¿También es compañera tuya? –preguntó el chico.  
-Si, pero creo que no querrá participar, así que será un 2 vs 1. –respondí.  
-Tampoco mi Misdreavus peleará. Estamos parejos –dijo él.

Y así, comenzó la batalla por una banca del parque -y unas pocas monedas-.

-¡Kurumu, usa polución! –gritó el chico mientras un gas purpura comenzaba a salir de la llama de la Litwick. El ataque dio en el blanco, pero no logró envenenar a Amy ni producirle daños demasiado severos.  
-¡Amy, lánzale una onda trueno! –dije una vez que Amy superó el daño producido por el gas. Unas leves descargas eléctricas comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Amy en dirección a la Litwick, consiguiendo paralizarla. -¡Perfecto, ahora usa repetición!

Amy alcanzó a la inmóvil Litwick y aprisionó su cintura con su corta pero fuerte cola. La rival parecía estar recibiendo muy poco daño y estaba lejos de ser derrotada.

-¡Kurumu, ataca con fuego fatuo! –gritó el rival. La llama de la Litwick se extendió y quemó las manos y la cola de Amy, haciendo que ésta dejara libre a su enemiga.

La situación se había vuelto complicada, pues aunque la rival apenas y podía moverse, Amy estaba en desventaja al no poder causarle mucho daño y además lastimarse más y más a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Pero yo aun tenía una oportunidad.

-¡Amy! ¡Usa furia dragón hasta que Litwick se debilite! –grité a la pequeña. Amy obedeció de inmediato y asestó con su aliento un fuerte golpe en la Litwick. Ese movimiento era mi ultima esperanza, pues siempre dañaba al enemigo, sin importar lo débil que estuviera quien lo usaba. La Litwick intentó moverse y contraatacar, pero la parálisis se lo impidió. Sin embargo, las quemaduras no dejaban de dañar y lastimar más y más a mi pobre Dratini.  
-¡Kurumu, ataca con infortunio! –gritó el chico.

Eso era malo. Infortunio podía producir un daño fatal a Amy ahora que ella estaba quemada, pero indudablemente la Litwick no podría aguantar otro golpe de furia dragón. Todo dependía de quien acertara antes su ataque y la batalla quedaría decidida.

En ese momento, cuando todo estaba en juego, una Murkrow llegó volando y se detuvo sobre la banca. Echándonos a todos una rápida mirada tomó la cartera, y ante nuestra incredulidad, se alejó volando. Mi rival se quedó con una expresión pasmada en el rostro y su Litwick se acercó a el, sin saber tampoco que hacer.

-¡Vamos! –grité- De todos modos ya no tenía más que unos pocos pokedolares, terminemos con esto para que pueda ir a dormir.

El chico me miró con una expresión llena de odio y se alejó con sus compañeras para atender las heridas de la Litwick. Yo me quedé quieto, molesto de que el chico no hubiera querido continuar con nuestro duelo, y mientras tanto Kath se ocupó de las quemaduras de Amy.

-Bien, ya que te has rendido, el lugar en la banca nos pertenece –sentencié mientras acercaba mi mochila al lugar, pero el fue un poco más rápido.  
-Puedo ofrecerte un empate –dijo mientras ponía algunas de sus cosas sobre el tan anhelado trofeo-. Lo más seguro es que aunque hubiéramos continuado ese hubiera sido el resultado.

Una parte de mi estaba inconforme con la idea, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que ni yo ni las chicas teníamos energía para continuar con luchas sin sentido, así que pronuncié un débil "bien" y me senté a la mitad de la banca. Amy, ya un poco recuperada, se sentó a un lado mío, extrañamente el chico hizo lo mismo del otro lado, y Kath ocupó su lugar en la parte más alejada. Tomamos las mantas de las mochilas y comenzamos a acomodarnos para dormir. Sin que ninguno dijera nada, tanto el extraño como yo nos giramos noventa grados en direcciones opuestas para quedar apoyados espalda con espalda y así lograr posiciones más cómodas para nuestras compañeras, pues con eso Amy terminó felizmente apoyada sobre mi pecho y la Litwick hizo lo mismo sobre el de su entrenador. Así, parecíamos una escultura, cuya simetría se rompía únicamente por el hecho de que la Misdreavus del extraño trataba de mantenerse cerca de ellos, mientras que Kath guardaba tanta distancia de mi y de Amy como se lo permitía el lugar y la manta. No creí que le fueran a molestar tanto mis aventuras de hoy.

-Mi nombre es Drech –dijo el extraño poco antes de que me quedara dormido.  
-El mío es Ryuuji –le respondí débilmente.

Lo ultimo que sentí fue como Amy subía sus piernas sobre mí y se abrazaba de mi cuello. Cuando está medio dormida no es tan odiosa.


	16. Saito Chapter 3

El grito de socorro, que para mis oídos parecía más un canto, paró apenas aquella Lapras me vio acercándome. Esa "playa" estaba fuera de límites para todos lo que vivíamos cerca, la marea es excepcionalmente violenta en esta costa y no ayudaba que hubieran piedras afiladas en donde éstas azotaban, muchos quedaban con heridas graves y algunos otros morían por esta "trampa mortal". Había que sacar a esta Lapras lo antes posible antes de que su condición empeorara.

Teníamos que acercarnos con cuidado, ya que las rocas eras musgosas en todas sus superficies, y eso las hacían muy resbaladizas, por lo que era fácil el dar un paso en falso… Y pagar el precio de ello. Trataba de ir avanzando por las piedra mientras chequeaba el estado de la Lapras, pero cada vez que lo hacía perdía un poco de estabilidad y simplemente no podía dar un siguiente paso a ciegas mientras veía como estaba, si avanzaba tenía que dejar de ver cómo se encontraba, y si así eso no podía avanzar, es en ese momento que recordé su canto y le pedí que empezara a cantar, obviamente me miró de forma extraña cuando le dije eso, pero al explicarle que era para saber si se mantenía consiente empezó a cantar sin objeción alguna, su canto era débil por lo que debía apresurarme. Más de una vez estuve a punto de resbalar por completo, de no ser porque Yuki y Maria estaban justo detrás de mí evitando mi caída al sujetarme, logramos llegar a ella luego de todos esos percances y ahora comenzaba la parte difícil… sacarla de ese lugar. Las Lapras eran muy pesadas, y esta no parecía la excepción, por más que intentábamos cargarla, simplemente nos era imposible entre los tres levantarla, más aún con la fuerte marea contra nosotros y lo que dificultaba más la labor fue el hecho de que ella ya perdió había perdido el conocimiento, presentaba numerosas heridas y algunas de ellas estaban sangrando de forma moderada. Como medida desesperada, había tratado de quitarle su caparazón, pero éste estaba anclado a su ropa… No tuve otro remedio que desvestirla de esa parte, aquel caparazón, en efecto, era donde concentraba la mayor parte de su peso, Yuki y Maria podían llevarla ellas solas con un poco de esfuerzo en esas condiciones, mientras que tomaba el caparazón y lo apegaba a mi torso de modo que se me facilitara llevarlo.

Ahora podíamos ir con más calma, sus heridas no eran tan graves aún pero de todas maneras necesitaban ser tratadas rápidamente, el salir de aquella playa rocosa fue toda una hazaña, más difícil que antes, por lo que avanzamos lo más lento posible para reducir así cualquier riesgo. Una vez afuera de ésta tuvimos que pensar bien qué era lo siguiente que íbamos hacer, no podíamos ir a Iberis debido a que ya era posible que hayan llegado patrullas a las entradas del pueblo y era muy probable que fuera capturado al instante, e ir a donde el profesor pervertido no mejoraba el panorama. La única opción que quedaba era llevarla a la cabaña de aquel viejo artesano, sin embargo, antes de partir, le lavamos sus heridas con nieva que hizo Yuki al usar Nieve Polvo de baja intensidad, luego de eso le puse mi chaqueta encima para cubrirle sus pechos y no se armara un escándalo cuando ella despertara. Una vez terminados esos preparativos, nos apresuramos a la cabaña, aún dudábamos si ir con cautela, no sabíamos si había policías aún en la zona y como ya era plena tarde, la visibilidad era total, no había lugar donde esconderse en la nieve más aún cuando estábamos en pleno campo abierto, había pocos árboles en el lugar que pudiéramos usar para cubrirnos en caso de que pasara alguna oficial. En ese momento decidí que avanzáramos con prisa, no nos preocupó si dejábamos huellas o uno que otro rastro, debido a que podía tornarse en una emergencia pronto, corrimos cerca de una de la montaña para luego usarla de cobertura para cualquiera que pudiera estar en la entrada de Iberis, había ya una gran cantidad de gente en las afueras del pueblo, no era de sorprenderse ya que el toque de queda había terminado hace horas, por suerte ninguna de las personas en las afueras parecía ser una oficial, lo que nos dio un gran alivio y seguimos avanzando con rapidez. Al llegar al otro lado opuesto del Monte Dahlia podíamos estar más tranquilos debido a que aumentaba la densidad de árboles en el área, sin embargo, logramos notar una que otra mujer uniformada a lo lejos, al parecer decidieron enviar una buena parte de su personal en esta parte, no sabría el motivo pero era probable que fuera justamente por ser un lugar que puede ser usado para perder a la policía, si ese fuera el caso entonces es probable también que hayan enviado una buena cantidad de agentes a la Cadena Plateada por el mismo motivo. Vaya que duró poco el alivio, pero no nos podíamos detener de ninguna forma, esta vez fuimos más cautelosos para evitar ser detectados, nos costaba pasar entre una oficial y otra tratando de usar los árboles para cubrirnos lo más posible de ellas y sus Growlithes. Me sorprendía que estos no nos rastrearan con su olfato, no me puse a pensar mucho en ese detalle para poder concentrarme más en eludirlas, tuvimos que seguir así por un corto periodo de tiempo pero detuve a las chicas cuando vi lo que nos podía condenar, tanto figurada como literalmente... Estábamos rodeados en un círculo de varios metros de diámetro, cualquiera que sea la dirección a la que vayamos nos toparíamos con oficiales, con la poca suerte que quedaba aun había varios árboles en donde podíamos cubrirnos en el centro pero no había forma alguna de escapar.

Por unos minutos, no paraba de pensar injurias y maldiciones por la situación en la que estábamos, y lo peor es que estaba a punto de meter en problemas a mis compañeras por lo que había hecho y cada vez más la supervivencia de la Lapras se veía comprometida… Trataba de pensar en alguna idea para seguir huyendo, pero en todas implicaba un gran riego de ser atrapados ya sea yo o las chicas… Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron de repente cuando vi que unas oficiales habían terminado de hablar y una de ellas se acercaba a donde estábamos. Respiré profundamente, luego miré a las chicas, luego a la Lapras aún malherida y por último hacia el cielo que estaba en gran parte cubierto por los árboles, cerré mis ojos por unos instantes… O por lo menos eso fue ya que me pareció mucho más tiempo, si nos separábamos era más probable que ellas terminaran por seguir a solo uno mientras que los otros escapaban… No podía permitir que ninguna de mis pokemons tomara el riesgo, así que solo quedaba una salida. Con la "solución" en mente me acerqué a Maria y Yuki.

-Escúchenme… Tengo un plan –les susurré - … Voy a distraer a las oficiales mientras ustedes llevan a la Lapras donde el viejo, así podrán ir lo más rápido posible

-¡Pero te perseguirán, y con ese peso te atraparán! –Reclamó Yuki-

-No te preocupes por mí –le dije a Yuki mientras la miraba a los ojos- la prioridad ahora es salvar a la Lapras. Las oficiales no tendrán oportunidad ya que la nieve es nuestro territorio… Cuento con ambas para que salga bien

-¡Entendido! –Contestó Maria de forma energética-

-¡N-no! ¡¿Qué pasará si te atrapan?! ¡¿Qué pasará con nosotras?! –Protestó Yuki de forma muy preocupada- déjame ir contigo, seré…

-¡Yuki, no! –Dije mientras la interrumpía- ahora no es tiempo para esto, y no quiero que ninguna de ustedes les pase algo por mi culpa, por favor confía en mí, iré por ustedes en el anochecer cuando todo esto termine, ahora… ¡Vayan!

Al dar la orden, Yuki aún se mostró un tanto espástica, pero reaccionó cuando Maria la llamó para que se prepararan, ocultadas en un árbol a unos cuantos metros, en ese momento no pude evitar sonreír y dejar que me llevaran mis instintos a lo que podría ser una de mis peores ideas en mi vida, aunque en ese momento no había nada mejor que hacer… Solo espero tener suficiente suerte para volver a verlas…

-Eh, puñada de solteronas, ¿buscaban esto? –Les grité mientras sacaba la pokédex de mi bolsillo y lo mostraba ondulando mi brazo- ¡pues vengan por mí, futuras clones desempleadas!

-¡¿Qué diablos se cree ese…?! –La oficial no pudo terminar su frase más que con sonidos de rabia por mi provocación- ¡Atrapen a ese ladrón, ahora!

Esa fue la señal para salir corriendo inmediatamente, a unos pocos momentos miré hacia atrás y vi cómo me perseguían todas ellas con sus growlithes, pero también logré ver como Yuki y Maria se apartaban del lugar, aunque Yuki aún tenía su mirada de preocupación la cual solo pude devolverle otra sonrisa, luego de eso puse mi mirada al frente nuevamente para continuar corriendo. No estoy seguro si podré cumplir mi promesa, pero lo único que puedo hacer ahora es salir de este lio para poder reunirme con ellas... Miré hacia atrás de nuevo y vaya mi sorpresa ver como se acercaba a gran velocidad una línea de fuego hacia mí, a duras penas logré evadirlo saltando hacia al lado, aun así ese lanzallamas logró darme en el brazo derecho dejándome una leve herida que me retrasó un par de segundos. No podía darme el lujo de que me atraparan, así que me levanté lo más rápido que pude y seguí huyendo, las oficiales y las Growlithes estaban más cerca y aunque sepa cómo moverme en la nieve, llevar el caparazón de una Lapras a mis espaladas me impedía ir lo suficientemente rápido y para más remate seguían atacándome con lanzallamas, a este paso no iba a durar mucho antes que me atraparan. Estaba entrado al área donde la densidad de árboles era mucho menor mientras seguía evadiendo como podía los lanzallamas sin tener que para de correr, al ver como habían menos árboles deduje que estaba cerca de la entrada hacia el pueblo Iberis, podría ir en dirección al pueblo para intentar confundirlas pero sería muy fácil reconocer a alguien con una caparazón de una pokémon a sus espaldas, lo que me dejaba solo la opción de dirigirme hacia la entrada más cercana a las cuevas de la Cadena de Plata.

Recordaba que una de ellas estaba cerca de la entrada a Iberis por lo que seguí corriendo lo más cerca al Monte para llegar a la parte donde doblaría y llegaría a las puertas del pueblo… Al parecer me confié demasiado, no todo sale tan perfecto. A penas doblé para ver el pueblo, me encontré con varias oficiales cara a cara, una de ellas no perdió el tiempo y tomó mi muñeca izquierda, giró con ella y la puso a mi espalda con fuerza, recuerdo que se le suelen decir "llave" a ese tipo de maniobras, era justo el brazo donde me habían herido por lo que quedé con una rodilla en el suelo.

-Estás bajo arresto por robo de material de alta tecnología, junto con escapar e insultar a las fuerzas policiales –dijo la oficial que estaba haciendo la llave, escuché un sonido de las cadenas por lo que supuse que eran las esposas- Todo lo que digas podrá y será usado en tu contra y tienes derecho a guardar silencio.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba a unos segundos de ser arrestado y ya no se me ocurría ninguna idea "brillante", ser atrapado no era una opción, nadie creería quien soy y por más que mienta al decir que soy otra persona, lo terminarán descubriendo de un modo u otro. Mi pánico incrementó cuando sentí el frio hierro de las esposas en mi muñeca, debo admitir que en ese momento entré en desesperación, me moví de forma que hacía una barrida con mi pierna hacia mi derecha, el lado contrario donde me estaban forcejeando, logré alejar a la oficial que tenía encima aunque ya me había puesto la esposa en esa muñeca, lo demás que hice era por instinto, lanzaba puños y patadas hacia ellas pero las esquivaban con mucha facilidad, cuando me detuve sentí un gran dolor en la nuca, que se fue tan pronto como vino. Me sentía sumamente mareado y perdía el equilibrio, sin darme cuenta ya estaba de cara a la nieve perdiendo la visión, lo último que pude sentir fue como la otra parte de las esposas eran puestas en mi muñeca derecha.

_En la cabaña del artesano_

-… ¡!

-¿Sucede algo, Yuki? –Preguntó la Seel-

-Tengo… Un mal presentimiento

-¡Vamos! Tú conoces a Saito mucho antes que yo y sabes que él siempre cumple lo que dice

-… Es verdad, pero también sé lo débil que es –dijo Yuki murmurando-

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Ah! N-no, nada

-Juraría haber escuchado algo

-Debió ser tu imaginación

-Maldición… -Interrumpió el anciano mientras trataba a la Lapras como podía- Soy un carpintero no un médico por el amor de Arceus, ¡¿en qué diablos estaba pensado ese idiota?!

-No teníamos otra alternativa… -Contestó Yuki cabizbaja-

-… -El anciano soltó un suspiro al mirar a Yuki- Tienen suerte de que tenga una caja de primeros auxilios, como alguien que trabaja con sierras y lijas, nunca se sabe cuándo tendrás un accidente.

-¿Estará bien? –Preguntó María-

-Al menos está fuera de todo peligro, no sé qué necesitará para mejorarse del todo, pero si hay algo que recomiendo, y que lo dicen todos los médicos que he conocido, es descansar

-¡Muchas gracias, señor! –Contestaron ambas chicas al unísono-

-No me agradezcan todavía, pero pueden empezar cuando esa Larpas abra sus ojos –Respondió el carpintero mientras reía-

_En algún lugar de Iberis_

Recobré la conciencia repentinamente, escuché como el motor de una motocicleta sonaba con fuerza y muy cerca de donde estaba, me tomó un momento percatarme que estaba en un lugar completamente distinto, estaba en un espacio casi vacío donde no había más que paredes de concreto y una de las paredes era puramente barras de hierro, el lugar donde estaba lo estimaba en unos 3 metros de ancho, 9 de largo y unos 2.5 metros de alto. No había que ser un genio para saber que estaba en una celda de detención. Traté de pararme usando una de las paredes como apoyo ya que aún estaba esposado con ambas manos atrás, al estar de pie vi que una de las oficiales se acercó a la celda.

-Afín, ya era hora que despertaras

-Sé que debo estar tras las rejas, pero, ¿Era necesario volarme los tímpanos?

-Me temo que esa no fue una de nuestras oficiales –dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina-

-Así que… ¿Van a interrogarme?

-Eso es correcto, así que más le vale que ponga de toda su disposición.

-Heh… Aviso de antemano que no tengo intención alguna de cooperar con ustedes… mandan más oficiales a perseguir a un don nadie que se llevó una pokédex en vez de estar vigilando un pueblo tan a tope con el crimen que fueron obligados a poner un toque de queda para evitar asaltos, además jamás creerán lo que les diga, sea verdad o no.

-Lamentablemente, no somos las que gestionan cuantos agentes enviar, pero sí somos las que hacemos las preguntas y usted las respuestas

-Pues pueden pasarse su interrogatorio por el culo

-¡Eres un…! –Respondió la oficial con rabia mientras afirmaba las barras con fuerza- ¡De está no te escapas!

-Tampoco es como si pudiera irme a algún lado

Luego de que la oficial se fuerza con una clásica pose de enojo pude darme cuenta de lo innecesario que era el que siguiera con las esposas puestas, no podría hacer nada en una celda como ésta aún sin ellas. Podía ver como las oficiales hablaban entre ellas, una dijo en voz alta que preparara la sala de interrogación, ese momento suspire y empecé a prepararme mentalmente… Yuki siempre me decía lo malo que era mintiendo y ahora tengo que inventar la gorda para salir lo antes posible o no solo perderé la pokédex sino bastante tiempo de mi vida en una cárcel, vaya forma de liarla. Estuve bastante tiempo meditando, no fueron más de quince minutos ya que había un reloj a la vista pero pareció una hora entera, fue en ese entonces el que abrieron la celda, sabía que no podía escapar ya que no conocí la estructura y estaría lleno de oficiales, cualquier intento sería evitado y me pondría en aún más problemas, me escoltaron desde la celda pasando por un escritorio y entrando a un pasillo, dentro de este una de las oficiales abrió una puesta a la derecha, mantuvo la puerta abierta para que la oficial que me escoltaba me llevara adentro, cuando los dos entramos cerraron la puerta. Era un cuarto no muy pequeño pero bastante oscuro con muy poca iluminación (solo era mediante una lámpara), no puedo dar medidas aproximadas del cuarto pero sí que era un poco más corto que la celda en la que estaba.

-Empecemos con tu nombre

-…

-… -La oficial suspiró ante mi silencio- Si realmente no vas a cooperar, por lo menos deberías darnos tu nombre para llamarte de algún modo, Sr. Ladrón.

-Saito… mi nombre es Saito

-¿Apellido?

-… -miré hacia el techo negro de la sala después de mi nuevo silencio, respondí antes que la oficial me preguntara de nuevo- Von Valter…

-Estás mintiendo

-Heh… cualquier cosa que diga será lo mismo, sea verdad o mentira, ustedes jamás me creerán… No tengo motivo alguno para mentir, no en este asunto.

-Te has registrado en la pokédex robada como "Saeger Von Valter" –dijo mientras ponía la pokédex en una mesa- ¿Por qué registraste ese nombre?

-¿Qué tiene?

-Esa persona lleva fallecida hace más de diez años, estás haciendo el delito de usurpación de identidad

-…

-¿La ley de hielo otra vez?

-No es algo que le incumba, además, es solo un muerto.

-Es un crimen de cualquier forma –Respondió mientras anotaba en un cuadernillo que tenía a mano- ¿por qué robaste la pokédex?

-… Tengo mis motivos

-¿Cuáles son esos motivos?

-Es personal, además, ¡¿Por qué diablos mandan más agentes a perseguirme que para un crimen más grabe que un robo?!

-Porque una pokédex no es un simple aparato –dijo una voz vieja que salía de las sombras del cuarto, era el viejo al cuál le robé, se notaba su mirada odio por su ceño fruncido- La pokédex te abre pasos al mundo de las batallas pokemon de alto nivel, es requerido como un identificador y con todas las novedades implementadas en los últimos años una pokédex en manos equivocadas sería catastrófico.

-Como las de usted –le contesté de forma burlesca- vaya discurso más cliché, "un objeto pasado a jóvenes que en manos equivocadas causa destrucción"

-Dime si no sería catastrófico que una pokémon de alto nivel destructivo esté atacando un pueblo en un rincón de Garaden, solo para que pueda ser transportada en unos instantes a otro pueblo en el rincón opuesto.

-… … Solo diré que tengo mis motivos para hacerme con la pokédex

-¿Por qué no simplemente fuiste a mi laboratorio y la pediste como todos los demás? –me preguntó el viejo

En ese momento no pude evitar soltar unas carcajadas, tanto la oficial como el viejo me miraron bastante raro por mi reacción.

-No me haga reír… Aunque es demasiado tarde ya…Ha ha ha, yo sé qué es lo que usted pide a cambio de la pokédex, viejo pervertido, imágenes o fotos de las pokémons que hayamos capturado y déjeme decirle… ¡Que jamás aceptaría darle semejante cosa a un humano tan repugnante como tú!

-Que… insolente –respondió el viejo-

-No responderé más preguntas-

-No estás en una posición para ello, chico –contestó la oficial

-…

Durante mucho tiempo no contesté nada, la oficial se quedo mirándome fijamente durante mucho tiempo, no sabría decir si fueron solo minutos o media hora ya que para mí, había pasado más que cualquiera de las anteriores. La oficial salió del cuarto junto con el viejo, lo más seguro es que fueran a hablar en privado, nuevamente no entraba en la incertidumbre del tiempo que ha pasado estando solo en la sala de interrogación, me preguntaba cómo estaban las chicas y si lograron sanar por completo a la Lapras, no tenía idea de que tanto había transcurrido desde que nos separamos y era muy probable que estuvieran preocupadas por al no haber regresado. La puerta se abrió de forma repentina volvieron la oficial… Difícil me era decir si era la misma u otra distinta ya que todas eran igual, en fin, entró junto con el anciano pero esta vez los acompañaban una chica de cabello castaño recogido, tenía la misma estatura que las oficiales y llevaba un traje de motociclista… un tanto ajustado para mi gusto. Se unió con las otras personas trayendo su propia silla para sentarse, luego de que todos se acomodaran, sacó mi pokédex, y la abrió. Empezó a leer antes de dirigirse a mí.

-Tienes dos pokémos registrados en tu pokédex a las cuales les has puesto unos pokécharm

-…¡!

-Ya me has escuchado antes, la pokédex puede traer cualquier pokémon con la que hayas usado un pokécharm exitosamente. Y tienes una Snorunt y una Seel registradas –dijo mientras me lanzaba una mirada pícara-

-Escuche… -quería contenerme lo más posible, pero era irremediable, el pensamiento de que fueran traídas a este lugar de mala muerte me enfureció más de la cuenta- ¡Si llega a ponerles un dedo encima a Yuki o Maria, juro por Arceus que te cortaré ese dedo y me aseguraré de que hacerle la vida un infierno!

-…

-Dudo que hagas algo como eso si pasas encarcelado la mayor parte de tu vida –respondió la chica de una forma engreída-

-… ¿Quiñen eres tú? –Le pregunté- no pareces ni de lejos a las oficiales, ¿qué haces acá?

-No te lo diré – respondió la con la misma forma de antes- No tengo porque dar información mía a un ladrón.

-Como quieras.

-Al grano –Dijo con voz alta la oficial- esta es tu última oportunidad para darnos información, de lo contrario tendremos que interrogar a tus pokémon.

-¡Ya se los he dicho! –Respondí después de haber apretado mis dientes con fuerza debido a la impotencia que sentía- ¡ya he dicho lo que querían saber, que no sea la respuesta que ustedes quieran no me importa!... Si quieren encerrarme de por vida, háganlo, pero dejen a mis chicas fuera de esto.

La oficial intercambió miradas con el viejo y luego con la chica, esta última asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido los tres se levantaron, la oficial abrió la puerta para que salieran los otros dos primero y luego los siguió, dejándome de nuevo solo en la habitación de interrogación. Ya me estaba cansando de eso, ya que perdía con mucha facilidad la noción del tiempo, esta vez no quería intentarlo, simplemente cerré mis ojos para ver si lograba coger un poco de sueño, pero lo único que lograba era que imaginara a Yuki totalmente inquita mientras Maria trataba de calmarla, esa imagen volvía una y otra vez hasta que escuché como se abría la puerta nuevamente. Esta vez, me llevé una sorpresa, no estaba la oficial ni el viejo, solo la chica castaña de antes, esa chica tomó una silla y se sentó en frente mío con una sonrisa.

-Tengo una proposición para ti –Dijo mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía en un instante y a su vez empezaba a mostrar una gran seriedad-


End file.
